


雁南飞

by micchi



Series: 乡愁 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 104,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 苦菜花这个文，大家想看番外，我其实觉得没有什么好写的了。重逢后再甜蜜，弥补不了错失的二十年，大概我想要表达的就是盾冬之间为命运作弄身不由已，造化弄人无可奈何的悲剧，原著中的盾冬，又何尝不是如此呢。但因为我一直食言而肥，所以第二部来了！
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Thomas "T. J." Hammond, Jack Benjamin/Curtis Everett, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 乡愁 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793197
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

1

阿熊独自坐在长屋，这几日心绪起起落落，没有开铺子，长屋里光线不大好，点灯费油，他便坐在黑暗中，摸着腕子上的银镯子。镯子戴了二十年，花纹已经磨平了，倒是光亮如新。自从见到丈夫后，他便总是这样恍惚的，因再想不到还有同丈夫重逢的日子，一颗心大起大落之后慢慢平静下来，便觉得一切都不大对头了。丈夫说要接他回家，阿熊却觉得很惶恐，家是没有了的，同丈夫搭起的院子早没了丈夫的影子，如今丈夫嘴里的家，是同旁人搭起来的，同自己是不相干的。丈夫如今的太太与丈夫过了十多年的日子，是很恩爱的了，又体面漂亮，又年轻，又养了孩子，且待自己的鹿儿也很好，这些年他躲在平安寨，是都瞧见了的。自己老大不小了，孤单一个惯了，插进去做什么呢，心里不愿意。这十几年来阿熊独自一个人将同丈夫那两年的恩爱细细拆分，自己把那两年过成了二十年，只觉得这一辈子因是同丈夫恩爱过的，已经很是圆满，并不一定要学着戏里头唱的，要阖家团圆。他心里没有怨怼过丈夫，从前觉得丈夫变心，是自己不好，是理当的，并不恨丈夫，现在知道丈夫是不得已，是受了伤，又怜惜起来，觉得这是多么苦，还不如不要想起来的好。

丈夫寻来了，夫妻抱头痛哭过了，丈夫便提起要接他回家的话，阿熊想了想，说且缓缓，好说歹说送走了丈夫，这几天心里都不平静，今日天还早，便一个人坐在长屋里发呆，一坐就是一整日，下晚动了动酸乏的身体，便下定了决心，过去的都过去了，丈夫如今过得很好，鹿儿也要嫁人了，自己同丈夫实在是不像样，哭过一场之后，浑身发软，再没了力气，竟很早就睡下，第二天也没有起身，躺在狭小的板床上看着天蓬。城里的棚屋同乡下的大房不同，只有薄薄的板子和细细的木架，是没有大梁的，可他在这样的地方竟也住了十多年了。他坐起来，打水洗了脸，忽然想起还有几家的衣服要做，不能再耽搁了，便一切照旧，不去想同丈夫的事情，把手边的活计拿来，该缝补的缝补，该纳边的纳边，忙了一阵子，渐渐忘记了，心里也宽松了许多。看看太阳升起来了，不开门是不像话的，还要做生意吃饭，便去开了铺子门，门板一卸下来，便有一个顶顶清俊的后生走上来哭着叫大大，正是鹿儿了。

阿熊有些恍然，这些年鹿儿养在深宅大院里，轻易不大出门，他想得心肝疼，也是见不到，只因相信丈夫和新太太都是厚道人，不会薄待孩子，是很放心的，只是心里煎熬。乍一见到长大成人的鹿儿，水灵灵的眼睛仿佛是泡在一湾湖水里一样，哭得跪下去，心里酸了，见鹿儿竟是一个人来的，又心疼孩子，忙把他拉进屋子，上看下看，细细打量，见鹿儿出落得清秀大方，身上穿的也是好人家少爷的衣裳，夹袄还是自己亲手做的，因知道是做给鹿儿穿的，分外精心，不觉也哭起来，说傻孩子，来做什么呢。

鹿儿哭得说不出话，嗓子哑了，眼睛也是肿着的，他被拐子带离家时还只是个小娃娃，不懂人事的，后来匆匆见了阿熊一面，也没有来得及疼爱亲热，因这个孩子虽是贴心，到底不是自己亲手养大的，如今见了，竟也觉得陌生，见他哭成这样，又十分心疼，替鹿儿把眼泪擦了，给他打了冷水洗脸。鹿儿哭过了，见到了大大，总算是平复了一些，在阿熊打水的功夫便望着这间黑漆漆的长屋，想到亲生的娘就在这屋子里苦熬了十几年，悄悄地给自己和爹爹做衣裳，眼泪又落下来，哭这过去的日子，哭自己同芽子，阿熊用冷水拧了一把毛巾，十分爱惜地递给他，说眼看要嫁人了，不能这样孩子气，太太们虽然仁善，还是要知道规矩的。说得很是慈爱，没有一点儿训诫的口吻，全是为了鹿儿着想的意思。鹿儿心里知道同芽子是再不能了，自然要嫁给雷子，但眼下想着爹爹和大大的事情，想不到雷子身上，也顾不得羞耻，接过毛巾来擦了眼泪，便跪下求大大同自己回家，说如今日子好了，爹爹又想起来了，大大在外面这样受苦，不让自己尽孝道，实在是说不过去，自己心里也难过。

阿熊十分为难起来，因先前独自一个已经打定了主意，不能同丈夫回那个家了，丈夫如今是平安东寨头号的体面财主，又有年轻漂亮的太太，这些年看下来，那位太太只生养了一个少爷，丈夫也没有纳小，是很爱惜，很体贴的了。他是最知道丈夫的秉性的了，知道丈夫这个人若是疼爱起来，便是一心一意，绝没有旁念，从前同自己在一起时也是这样的，可惜自己福薄，承受不起这样好的丈夫，生生失去了，却不是丈夫的过错。如今到了这把年纪，又何必去点眼呢，就是鹿儿，就要嫁人了，有这样一个亲娘，也不很体面。这番话是不能对鹿儿说的，知道这孩子心痴，从小的性子，想来是没有变过，便抚摸着鹿儿的头发，很温存地替他把眼泪擦干净，说这些事情慢慢说罢，你的婚事要紧。爹爹说要把你许给朗大少爷了，你心里喜欢么?

鹿儿的眼睛敷了冷毛巾，慢慢地好起来，见大大这样爱惜自己，说着亲密的话，脸红了，心里虽然还疼着，到底并不讨厌雷子，便低下头去不吭声，手指头绞着身上的褂子。阿熊笑起来，打开一个箱子，找出一件红色的褂子在他身上比了比，竟很合适，褂子是顶好的缎子做的，鲜红闪亮，描金画凤，很精致考究，手工也很细，是想着鹿儿缝出来的了。阿熊把褂子比划了下，见身量很合适，便递给鹿儿，说想着你成亲也就是这几年，做下了，如今用得上。太太们对你都好，自然有更好的给你，这不过是大大的痴心，拿去压箱底也好，你出落得这样，太太们又仁善，朗家少爷将来待你一定也好，不稀罕这些了。

鹿儿见那褂子上的手工实在是精致，知道这是再多的银元都买不来的，是大大的一番心意，是十几年的刻骨相思，都在这件褂子上。阿熊做了这件，也给贝儿做了一件，但贝儿更是娇小姐，听说罗五爷要送她留洋念书，定是不记得自己这乡下来的母亲，也不要这样土气的褂子，只能藏在箱子里，总算是给了鹿儿一件，了却了一番念想。鹿儿把衣裳仔仔细细地包起来，心里隐约觉得有什么不对，便又跪下，抱住阿熊说，大大，你莫要再一个人走，把我和爹爹抛下，爹爹这几天饭吃不下，茶喝不进，着实憔悴了，你要是再走了，他是不能活了。

阿熊怜惜地把鹿儿拉起来，说傻孩子，谁离了谁不能活呢，你爹爹是刚想起来，这份疼还是新鲜的，过了几天也就好了。鹿儿眨着大大的眼睛，长长的睫毛上挂着泪珠，说大大，你心里怨爹爹么？这怪不得爹爹呀，我同爹爹这么多年，他是当真的不记得了呀。

阿熊心酸起来，丈夫不记得，他又何尝不相信，只觉得事到如今，想不起来不是更好，又何必要想起来，教大家都伤心呢，过去的这些事情就叫自己一个人承担也就是了，丈夫同新太太快活美满，五弟也过得很好，又何必再把从前那些事情拎出来绞缠不清呢。他是同丈夫恩爱了两年，可这已经过了二十年了，丈夫不是从前的丈夫，自己也不是从前的自己，要腆颜到丈夫身边去，别说新太太不欢喜，自己看着也不像样，鹿儿年轻，这话是不能同他说的，想了想，便十分怜惜地说，我不怪你爹爹呀，你爹爹是顶好的人，你在爹爹身边没有受苦，真是好，如今又要嫁人了，嫁的又是自己喜欢的人，朗少爷我见过的，很有出息的孩子，你过得快活就好，不要想着大大，是太太们养大你的，将来孝敬太太，孝敬爹爹，都是一样的。

鹿儿当家几年，历练得很是聪明，听到这话，就知道阿熊是不打算同爹爹破镜重圆的了，他捏紧了怀里的红褂子，很怕大大又悄悄地走了，不错眼看着他，要哭，硬是忍住。阿熊见了，心里很是可怜，便问他吃过了没，想吃些什么。家里没有现成的饭菜，因这些年都是一个人过活，做衣服赚到的银钱不很多，够糊口，却不如乡中时常能有野味地鲜，便有些窘迫起来，竟不知道要给这已经长大成人的漂亮孩子吃些什么才好。鹿儿摇摇头，说不饿的，想大大，才来了，要同阿熊说话，慢慢地打消他自己走的念头。两个人说着些不相干的闲话，慢慢的心里都送松快了些。

鹿儿恋着大大不愿意走，竟坐到中午，阿熊见不像样子，也舍不得他走，到底还是张罗了一碗面，又现煎了两个荷包蛋摆在面上，端来给他吃。鹿儿见了那碗荷包蛋，模模糊糊想起来，从前在罗家村时，同哥哥豆芽菜嘴馋了，便缠着大大要这要那，园子里的水果，架子上的鲜黄瓜，还有路边的苦菜花，都是随摘随吃，馋得狠了，大大便给自己做面，是手擀的，新鲜筋道，撒上一把细细切开的葱花，有时候加流油的咸蛋，有时候是一个荷包蛋，阿熊自己是舍不得吃的，都留给孩子。鹿儿捧着这碗面，本已经不哭了，忽然泪水又落下来，滴进面里，打起一个个小小的水花来。阿熊也给自己盛了一碗面，鹿儿很恭敬地把一个荷包蛋夹到他碗里，阿熊便想起从前同两个孩子吃饭时，就是一小块饼，两个孩子也是让来让去，就觉得若是豆芽菜活到今日，定是个顶贴心、顶体贴的孩子，心里酸痛起来，是难过如今连豆芽菜的模样都不大记得，那小小的孩子糊里糊涂就没有了，竟没见到爹爹最后一面。他不想再招鹿儿伤心，低下头吃面，鹿儿却见他眼圈红了，知道是想豆芽菜了，因也不很记得哥哥，只觉得心里堵得难过。这些年跟着朗家和史家（如今是罗家了），因都待他很好，吃穿上是不薄的，同两个少爷没有分别，什么好吃的，平安寨里有的，也都吃过了，并不觉得荷包蛋是什么了不起的东西，但咬了一口，蛋黄流出来，鲜香嫩滑，正是孩提时最爱的口味，猛然间过去都忘记的一切也变慢慢想起来了，再吃了几口面，竟又哭又笑起来，说原来大大做饭这样好吃，从前都不知道的，稀里糊涂吃下去，没有珍惜过。

阿熊也笑，经过的男子都说他做的饭食好吃，族长也夸，丈夫也夸，五弟也夸，这些年来他自己过日子，饭食是不讲究的，有一口吃、饿不死就是了，随便活着，如今同鹿儿吃这样一碗普普通通的面，听到鹿儿夸奖，才觉得吃食又有了滋味，才觉得活着总算还有一些意思，替他把眼泪擦去，说莫哭了，再哭下去，眼睛真的肿了，不好看相。

两人吃完了一顿面，鹿儿不再求阿熊跟他回家，因看出大大是个有主意的人，说是说不动的，只求他等自己成亲了再走，要慢慢地拖着。阿熊想这是一件大事情，自己这辈子已经这样了，不会再好到哪里去，鹿儿这样年轻，撇下他走，实在舍不得，便替他拢了头发，说要看他成了亲、快快活活再说。鹿儿原本没有想到成亲的事情，因同芽子变成这样，实在没了心绪，就是这几日偶尔见到雷子脸上眼睛里藏不住的热切，心里也不起涟漪，但想到要留住大大，只有这件事才说得他动，也就忍了羞耻，求阿熊不要走。果然阿熊很温柔地答应了，吃了饭，给鹿儿泡了茶，因没有茶具，茶叶也是市场里的散装，很不好意思地洗干净了一只小碗，端给鹿儿，说幸好当年遇到太太收留你，不用跟大大受这样的苦。鹿儿难过起来，觉得就算同大大在一起，在乡下长大，也不是受苦，大大这样怜惜自己，若是当年爹爹回了家，豆芽菜哥哥也还活着，是多么的好！他把茶接过来慢慢地喝，茶水是粗糙的，一味地冲，同家中喝的细茶是不同的，他也一声不吭喝下去，盘算着要和爹爹商量，怎样才能把大大留下来。这一日竟没人来阿熊的铺子，倒是午后几个伙计带着一顶轿子来接鹿儿，说是太太吩咐的，鹿儿又再三求阿熊务必等自己成了亲，这才恋恋不舍地走了。阿熊送出门外，见鹿儿从轿子里频频回头看自己，只觉得一颗心都揉成了几片，再没力气偷偷走，收了铺子，晚饭也不想吃，回到屋子里缝补，赶了一下晚的工，这才倦极睡去。

鹿儿回了大宅，进门先给老爷太太们都请了安，阿冬身子不好，这几日都歇着，芽子也推病，他到阿詹的上房去，爹爹失魂落魄地坐在堂屋里，见到鹿儿回来了，便问，你见到娘了么。鹿儿点头，要哭，忍住了，把阿熊给的褂子给爹爹看，阿詹也来了，看了这褂子的手艺，几乎也陪着哭起来，看看丈夫脸色，忍住了，说这样好的衣服，有钱也买不到哩，快去挂起来，等到办喜事的时候穿。鹿儿红着脸去了，罗杰世呆呆地坐着，自从想起自己是谁后，再没有同阿詹亲热过，近来整日都是这副模样，见过阿熊后，没精打采地回了家，几天来不肯吃，也不大肯睡。阿詹要逗他说话也是爱理不理，心里难过，好容易见他松快了一些，便挨着他坐下，问他同阿熊见面如何。罗杰世见他这样小心谨慎，不好意思起来，因这些事情要怪只能怪自己，绝怪不得阿詹，且是放在心头疼爱了十多年的媳妇，不能这样冷落他，便握住阿詹的手，说那日见是见了的，可他心里不愿意同我回来，不要我了。说着，哽咽起来，当年我什么都没有，他跟着我受苦，又熬了这么多年，我对不起他，也对不起你，活成这样，心里实在难受。

阿詹见丈夫这样说，也替他心疼起来，因万分舍不得丈夫，又同情阿熊的遭遇，觉得就是要自己改做小，也是愿意的，绝没有不肯让阿熊进门的心思，想了想，把丈夫的手握紧，说，他这些年苦，都是为了你哩，哪会舍得不要你，咱们把鹿儿的喜事办了，叫他心里快活几日，然后我去请他回来，是一定会来的。

罗杰世倒没想到阿詹是这样大方的，当初两人成婚，阿詹原是说过不怕做小，可那是年轻人的玩话罢了，并没人放在心上。他因一直觉得能有阿詹是自己的福气，这许多年阿詹不生养，早有人劝他讨小，却是从没有动过这个心思的，因感激阿詹当年对他的情意，莫说膝下还有芽子，就是真的绝后，也没有想过要负了阿詹。他知道媳妇的性子，怕他逼急了又要悄悄走，这辈子就再寻不见了，那他是万万不能活了，因此这几天慢慢地静下心来，不敢再上门，知道要做长久打算。鹿儿年纪不小了，同芽子有缘无份，但见他向来对雷子也很有情，便觉得阿詹说得很是，于是振作起来去见朗老大。朗老大早就看中了鹿儿，阿冬也疼他，心里自然是没有不愿意的，叫来鹿儿和雷子把事情说开，鹿儿这几日想着娘，着实清瘦了，雷子见了心里很疼他，只是当着长辈不好说出来，嘴上自然是一万个愿意，便给朗老大和罗杰世磕头。鹿儿也拜下去，心里却很恍惚，不久之前自己还是芽子的媳妇，一转眼的工夫，如今身边跪着的竟是雷子，偷眼看他，雷子恰也在看自己，一双眼睛里清清亮亮，没有朗老大的戾气，很是温柔地看着他，看得鹿儿低下头去，脸烧得滚烫，很是羞涩。

鹿儿和雷子事情就这样定下来了，罗杰世请人对了八字，是很合的，原也不信，讨个彩头罢了，见很好，便分外高兴。又叫先生看了黄历，说下月初三是个吉日，宜婚娶，兴头起来，心绪也好了一些。嫡亲的两家人，不计较嫁妆彩礼，朗老大同阿冬的院子很宽敞，上屋是他们俩住，东院原是雷子的屋子，叫雷子暂搬去书房，雇人收拾房子，床柜都要重新换过，很气派地装饰起来，绝不肯委屈了鹿儿。这样大的事情，罗杰世自然要同阿熊商量，便天天去看他，不提要阿熊跟自己回家的话，只是把给鹿儿准备的东西一样一样带来，问他喜不喜欢，有什么不称心。罗杰世做史惕福时已经是东寨顶有名的财主了，认得的人很多，整天到阿熊的小铺子来商量事情，便有些流言蜚语，因阿熊这许多年都是一个人，自己说是没了男子，是寡妇，整日里闷在铺中过自己的日子，决不同人兜搭，街坊闲人见如今史老爷上门这样勤，便有闲汉编了难听的话，说是寡妇熬不住，还是想男子，不知怎么竟勾搭上一个财主。阿熊听见了，羞愧起来，叫丈夫不要每天来往，自己如何倒不在乎，丈夫的名声要紧，且也对不起阿詹太太，这一日见丈夫带了给鹿儿的嫁妆单子，便劝，说这些事情都该阿詹太太做主的，不该来找自己，又说如今街坊都说你养了外宅，一把年纪，莫要坏了名声。他这样说时，又羞又急，原来还有更难听的话，说他不要脸，这把年纪了还想男子，又说史老爷英明一世，养了外宅，却又是个老的，且听说经过几个男子，想来史老爷是不中用，这些难听话他听过了，心里便掂量起来，觉得实在是给丈夫点眼，很是难过，如今含羞带耻地说了，罗杰世听着，见媳妇羞红了脸，低头绞着手指，心疼起来，大声说，莫要听他们放屁，你是我罗老三结发的妻子，谁敢乱说话！

阿熊急了，捂住他的嘴，长屋木板薄，大声些邻里都是听得见的，怎么好意思呢。这还是两人重逢后阿熊第一次碰罗杰世，罗杰世细看他，已经过了四十的人了，皮肤依旧细白光滑，白头发也没有一根，只眼角略有些纹路，却填了一番成熟风韵，同记忆中刚做亲时比，竟更有味道了。心里热起来，便将他紧紧搂住了，媳妇身上仍是香的，不是年轻时那种奶香气，也不是阿詹那种浓香，而是淡淡的香味，像是苦菜花的小骨朵的清润气味，他竟想起了两人新婚燕尔时的光景，将媳妇搂紧了，不敢做些什么，却是抱着不放。阿熊想丈夫想了二十年，再没想到还有重会的日子，这些年来独自煎熬，也不是很大的年纪，还盛壮着，想男子其实是真的，只是一直想着的都是丈夫，经过的别人在他心中并不算数，如今丈夫来了，这样恋恋不舍地搂着他，竟然脸红心跳起来，心里怪自己不要脸，轻轻将丈夫推开，细细看他，到底小四十的人了，同从前比，眉目间多了几分沧桑，也想起两人刚做亲时是何等亲密，慢慢儿低下了头，脸红了，鼻尖都是汗。两人都没想到如今事情会变成这样，便很尴尬地放开彼此，阿熊扭头，看到丈夫拿来的要给鹿儿的东西，大红的绸缎样子，还有其他的东西，罗杰世这些年做布匹生意，很懂行，又是鹿儿，再不心疼，拿来的都是顶好的东西，有价无市，阿熊看了也觉得好，鹿儿这样可心的孩子，做了新媳妇，自然是漂亮的，不仅笑起来，这微微一笑的模样像煞了从前坐在炕上给罗杰世缝补的样子，罗杰世看得眼红心热，却并不再想那些亲密的事情，而是同阿熊并肩站着，一样一样看鹿儿的嫁妆。


	2. Chapter 2

喜事将近，屋子已经收拾妥当，阿冬撑起来，带着鹿儿进新房，问他有什么不中意，鹿儿搀着他，也不好意思细看，小时候这间屋子也常来，并不觉得有什么，如今许了雷子，要做他媳妇了，再进来，便觉得一切都不一样了。床是新换的，堆了大红的绣被，羞得鹿儿抬不起头，阿冬便笑，比划着说不要紧，都是这样过来的。阿詹也来了，他同鹿儿不一样，这里瞧瞧，那里看看，很是快活，虽说鹿儿因缘巧合做不了自己媳妇，但自来很疼鹿儿，又见他同雷子也是天造地设，便也为他欢喜。忙完了，又去看芽子，芽子这几日身体越发不好，闷在屋子里不出门，见母亲来了，也不说话，就只是坐着。阿詹安慰了他一番，说事情成了这样，也是没有办法的，还是养好身体、专心读书，将来不愁遇不到合意的人。芽子不吭声，阿詹心疼儿子，也没有别的法子，摸摸他瘦弱的肩膀，便回去上房。这些日子丈夫日日去见鹿儿娘，这会儿也不在屋子里，他却不计较，觉得占了丈夫十多年，是便宜的，但很想见见鹿儿娘，只是觉得现在去了，三个人都尴尬，不如等着的好。鹿儿看完了屋子，扶着阿冬回上房伺候他躺下了，出来要回自己的小屋子，不妨撞上了雷子，雷子身上穿着半新的衣裳，人逢喜事，越发英俊倜傥，见到鹿儿从母亲屋子里走出来，一把拉住他拉到廊下。鹿儿被他紧紧攥着手腕，忽然想起先前他亲过自己的，脸上红了，如今是要成亲的，不好十分挣扎，便很随顺地跟着他。雷子把他拉到一根柱子后，给他看手里抓着的东西，是一串很好的珠子，成色很难得，很是光润的，很珍惜地递给鹿儿，说铺子里收的，存了好久的钱盘下，就想着什么时候要给你。

鹿儿见了，本来不想收，但雷子是要做自己丈夫的人，丈夫给的东西不能不要，便要接过来，雷子却笑起来，说你转过去，我给你戴上。鹿儿果然转过身去，他比雷子年长，两人身高相差不多，雷子低头给他戴珠子，便觉得鹿儿雪白的颈子近在眼前，正是血气方刚的年纪，闻到他身上的气味，耐不得，从后面将他紧紧裹住。鹿儿慌了，要挣扎，却被搂得很紧，又觉得雷子的嘴唇滚烫地贴着自己，心里怕起来，小声说，弟弟，这是怎么说的！大白天，人都看着呀！雷子知道他脸皮薄，一向是很规矩的，自己也因自来朗老大管束很严，年纪又不大，并没有过荒唐的事情，也是一时忘情，不好意思，也就松开了，瞧着鹿儿，脸绯红的，脖子上挂着新珠子，长长的睫毛低低垂下，很是温柔顺从，心里是极喜欢的，等不到新婚夜，只恨不能立刻将鹿儿搬到新房里去。鹿儿摸了摸那串珠子，看看雷子，微微一笑，还是害羞，心里却也是喜欢的，胸口砰砰乱跳，又瞧了他一眼，这才往回走，把雷子撇在廊下，痴痴地瞧着自己。

两个人亲密，自以为不妨，却被芽子看得一清二楚，他原是要出来散散心，却远远看见雷子搂着鹿儿，这样恩爱，心里疼起来，又看到鹿儿脸含春色，竟是对表哥很有情的模样。眼见他修长的人影转过院子，表哥雷子也去了，便坐下来，脸色发白。原来他一直是爱着鹿儿的，之前同鹿儿定了亲，自以为是天底下顶快活的男子，谁想到这快活昙花一现，原来鹿儿是亲生的哥哥，父亲不是父亲，自己也不姓史，便觉得这整个世界都变了样。眼见鹿儿成亲在即，同表哥这样亲密，将来做了亲，难道自己要眼睁睁瞧着他们快活过日子不成？心里很疼，却也说不出什么，脸熬得白了，嘴唇也抖着，只是恨命，自己挣扎起来，慢慢地回了屋子，病却又加了一层。晚间阿詹听说他越发不好了，担心起来，来瞧他，说了些安慰的话，父亲罗杰世也来了，也说不出什么，只是怨自己，害了孩子。芽子心里是不敢怪父亲的，万般不由己，父亲的人品他信得过，不是负心薄幸的人，父子俩人相对无言，过了一会儿，芽子才说，要出去读书。罗杰世知道他是看不得鹿儿嫁给表哥，替这孩子想想，也觉得灰心，便问他要去哪里读书，芽子这些日子闷在家里读书，诸事想得都很明白，平安寨是不能再待下去了，需走得越远越好，他因从小身子不好，书读得很多，便说要去吉祥州的醍醐书院读书。这是很正当的话，大户人家的孩子，不像雷子那样经商，就该进学，罗杰世念着芽子身子弱，向来没有经管，且芽子也不是那种不上进的孩子，自来也很要强，如今既不能成家，到底还年轻，醍醐书院也听说过，是有大学问的先生讲学的地方，应当去的，只是想自己同阿詹就这一个孩子，若去游学，三五载回不得家，阿詹未免寂寞，便有些犹豫。芽子看了父亲脸色，知道这不是一两天能办下的事情，便说先等表哥表嫂成了亲再说。罗杰世见他没有改口叫鹿儿哥哥，心里很难过，拍拍他的肩膀，回了上房。

进了上房，却见阿詹坐在灯下，一直手拄腮，另一只手拨弄着灯花，一双大眼睛怔征地看着灯出神，竟没听见丈夫的脚步声。罗杰世也没有出声，打量着他，见他穿着家常的褂子，云山蓝的，很是挑人。阿詹惯爱穿蓝色，这件褂子是旧的，料子不很光鲜了，松松地裹在身上，越显得纤瘦，不像是生过孩子、过了三十的样子，头发也绞得极短，灯下乍一看，仍是当年在山寨里爱娇的样子。罗杰世愧疚起来，自己知道这些日子来一心想着媳妇，对阿詹不免冷落，且是几个月没有同他亲热过，对不起他，便轻轻走过去将他搂住。阿詹一惊，见是丈夫，笑起来，说当家的，这样鬼鬼祟祟的，吓到我了哩。说着坐起来，见丈夫仍搂着不放，他是浪荡惯了的，这些年夜夜不落空，这些日子因体贴丈夫，知道他心里转不过弯，竟忍住没有来缠他，这时见丈夫搂住自己不放，觉得有些脸红，便偎进丈夫怀里，说当家的，这是怎么啦？

罗杰世将他抱起来，摸着他的脸，说我对你不起。阿詹望着丈夫，见他眼睛里是一抹解不开的愁苦为难，想想也灰心，只觉得这些时日来丈夫是陌生起来了，不是从前在山寨里时那个快活的、一无所靠、只有自己的男子了。他捧住丈夫的脸，只是心疼他，自己并不觉得嫉妒难过，这孩子心性是再不会改的，便说，现在还说这些做什么呢，要我说，咱们都对不起鹿儿娘。说着又偏头看丈夫，说当家的，如今你复了本姓，一家子都要跟着改哩。罗杰世知道他要找别的话说，要岔开自己的心绪，便觉得小媳妇毕竟也是贴心的，又知道阿詹天生的快活心性，不比媳妇心思细密，便也稍稍松快了些，说原来你不是史太太，是罗太太了。阿詹一笑，替罗杰世把褂子脱了，问他要不要洗澡，罗杰世摇摇头，伸手来解阿詹领口的盘扣。阿詹很意外起来，望着丈夫，罗杰世轻轻把他的褂子剥了，露出里头的月色内衫来，就不再动，说睡罢。阿詹叹口气，很失望地上床，罗杰世脱了衣裳上床，从后头将他裹住，说你莫怪我，我心里实在是想着鹿儿娘，这是不能说谎的。

阿詹靠在丈夫怀里，拉住他一只手，按到自己胸口紧紧攥着，说那等鹿儿的喜事办完了，你再把他接回来，这院子里两间上屋，另一间这几年给你和鹿儿算账写字用了，如今叫人改出来，给鹿儿娘罢，你说好么？罗杰世见阿詹这样体贴，反而越发愧疚起来，扳过他的脸来同他亲嘴，另一只手抚上他紧绷的腹皮摩梭了一会儿，到底还是个盛壮的男子，竟慢慢有了兴致。阿詹早被他摸得喘起来，胸口起落，身子一颤一颤地，因是许久没有同丈夫亲热过，煎熬得很了，耐不得，想丈夫，吻着罗杰世，竟然浪起来。罗杰世也喘着气，手沿着他光滑的腹皮摸下去，插进他细瘦的双腿间，已经是湿透了的，便咬着他的耳朵说，这浪货，想男子了！便压了上去，将阿詹牢牢裹入身下。阿詹恍惚间觉得是自己的丈夫回来了，完完全全，是自己的史惕福，不是罗家村的老三，便闭上眼睛搂紧了他只顾着快活，只等着丈夫凶狠地捣进来，却只觉得丈夫的那只手又慢慢缩回去，搂着他只是喘气。阿詹张开眼，见丈夫眼角是湿润的，知道他想起鹿儿娘了，叹了口气，反倒将他搂住，很温柔地说，累了就睡罢。这许多年来因罗杰世洁身自好，年轻时打熬出来的好身骨儿依旧，并没有不行的事情，不管白天多累，晚上搂住阿詹照旧快活。如今只因觉得对不起阿熊，便实在没有心绪，更觉得对不起阿詹。阿詹反而偎着他，闻到他身上动情的气味，却想自己不过一两个月没有丈夫疼爱，鹿儿娘独自熬了二十年，这是怎么过的！心里也很难过起来，将丈夫搂紧了，安抚着，要他好好睡一觉。罗杰世搂着小媳妇，慢慢也就睡了，只是睡得不好，做了好几个梦，梦里都是阿熊和豆芽菜，站在罗家村的院子里，对他微微笑着，自己想要走到他们那边去，却再走不过，只眼睁睁地看着母子两个不见了，慌得醒来，天还早着，也顾不得，匆匆洗漱了便跑去阿熊的铺子，阿熊还没有起身，没有开铺子门，罗杰世慌了，狠命砸着门板，小巷子里几家的狗叫起来，阿熊惊醒了，慌忙来开门，因敲门声这样凶狠，还以为是公差，吓得很，开了门，却是丈夫，脸颊雪白，满头的汗，是又慌又怕的样子，再没见到过他这样的，担心起来，轻声问，这是怎么啦？

罗杰世看到媳妇好端端地站在那里，没有走，一颗心慢慢定下来，再没了力气，腿脚都软了。阿熊忙扶住他，带到里间，让他在床上坐下，关好了铺门，给他打水泡茶，因这些日子罗杰世常带着鹿儿来，阿熊咬牙添置了茶叶茶具，好不委屈他们父子。他把茶杯递给罗杰世，却不防罗杰世一把将他搂进怀里，脸紧贴着他的腹皮，整个身子都是抖的，阿熊手里的茶没有拿稳，泼了大半，担心起来，慢慢地把茶杯放到一边，轻轻抚上丈夫的肩膀，梳着他剃得很短的头发，说怎么啦，这老清早的，哪里不舒服么？

罗杰世不出声，只是搂着阿熊，脸贴着他温软的身子，闻着那淡淡的香味，过了好久才说，梦见你走了，和豆芽菜在一起，再也寻不见。阿熊一听，怜惜起来，天时热，他睡梦中被丈夫吵醒，身上只穿着一件家常睡觉穿的褂子，很薄，丈夫的气味体热透过来，他心里发慌，又不舍得推开丈夫，只好站着，搂着他慢慢地安抚，说没有走呀，你看，这不是好好地在这里么。罗杰世的心稳下来，却还是搂着阿熊不放，说你现在是在，过几日说不定就走了，你从前也那样就走了，都没有给我讲话的机会呀。声音里带着哭腔，竟像个孩子似的。阿熊心疼了，丈夫比自己年纪小，刚做亲时他原是很疼顾的，把丈夫当小孩子般宠爱，如今这个年纪了，再同丈夫这样，倒也觉得是应当的，如今虽然不是夫妻，还是鹿儿的爹娘，便很温柔地搂住他，抚摸着，说不走不走，莫怕。

太阳还没有升起来，长屋外的燕子叽叽喳喳地叫着，隔壁人家也都陆续起身，烟火气飘出来，让这小街多了许多人气。罗杰世被媳妇这样疼爱着，不好意思起来，慢慢放开他，阿熊又给他倒了一杯茶，他喝了，这才觉得舒心些，看看自己身上，衣衫凌乱，还是睡觉时的衣裳，一路跑来没有管，如今天亮了，这样子是出不得门的，窘迫起来。阿熊也看见了的，心酸之余，也有些好笑，见自己身上也是睡觉时穿的褂子，不雅向，便将日常屋里做活计时穿的衫子套上，慢慢系起扣子。罗杰世看他雪白的手漫不经心地系着扣子，不错眼地看着，隔了这许多年，阿熊变化不大，听说后来跟了五弟，也生过孩子，没有细问，知道五弟对不起媳妇，怕他伤心。媳妇的身子仍同记忆中一样丰腴，这些年不下地做活，不比过去坚实，但这份柔软中添了岁月的沉淀，是比过去更宜人了的，他不错眼地看着，阿熊不好意思了，下意识地抿了抿头发，头发半长不短地卷在脑后，因是记得从前与丈夫亲热时，丈夫最喜欢抓着他的头发捣弄，便不大剪。罗杰世这时自然明白，刚同阿詹做亲时的不快意，原来就是因那时抱惯了媳妇的丰腴肉体。阿熊穿了衣裳，见丈夫衣冠不整，不像样子，想了想，咬了咬牙，从箱子里取出一套衣裳叫他穿。罗杰世一看，是做给年轻男子的衣裳，像是很久前就做下了的，很是精致，料子也很好。他知道媳妇不宽裕，没有白白用好料子做下这身衣裳的道理，便问，这是给谁的衣裳？不想媳妇的眼圈红了，替他把褂子披上，见尺寸合适，便低头给他系扣子。罗杰世忽然就明白了，抓住他的手， 双眼发烫，想起昨晚的噩梦，哽咽着问，是做给豆芽菜的么？

媳妇流泪点头，小声说，实在是想呀……他爹，豆芽菜那么好的孩子……都没有见到你、叫你爹爹的……年年他过生日，我都做一身，后来给你做，想着豆芽菜大了，一定同你是一样的，就按着你的尺寸给他做……便说不下去了，手是抖的，眼泪却干了，因实在没什么悲痛能掩过没了豆芽菜的苦。他想起那可怕的一夜，想起豆芽菜被带走时搭在推车在小小的手，想起豆芽菜临去时那双空洞的眼睛，罗杰世把他紧紧裹入怀里，脸贴着他的颈子，却不再大哭，只是抽搐着，泪打湿了阿熊的衣裳，想着在罗家村见到的那座孤凄的小坟，想着遥远的记忆中那个肥白可爱的吃奶娃娃，睡在媳妇怀里，脸颊像是夏天的水蜜桃一样饱满。早听过豆芽菜是害了瘟病，只能怪老天，可好好的孩子就那样没了，自己是不记得，媳妇却受了多少苦！阿熊见丈夫哭成这样，无声的泪更伤人，也把他搂紧了，安抚着，说他爹，豆芽菜已经没了，如今鹿儿大了，要成亲了，他过得好就好，别伤心了，也别再来，你同阿詹太太还有儿子，也要对他们母子好，和和美美的，别叫人说闲话，这才体面吉祥，不是么？声音是很温顺的，全是替丈夫打算，没有想着自己的意思。

罗杰世不出声，阿熊又说，如今已经这样了，我年纪大了，不值当——罗杰世抓住他的大手，大声道：有什么不值当！难道现在我的年纪不大么？再过多少年，你都是我的媳妇，除非你不要我！他含着泪说，又说了昨晚同阿詹的事情，说我当初就已经对不起他，难得他现在不同我计较，你别撇下我，成么？阿熊听了，想起丈夫那位体面漂亮的太太，又羞愧，又难堪，低下头，脸红了，知道丈夫和阿詹太太都是要他回去一起过日子，反而很难为情，觉得不像样，鹿儿要嫁的又是阿詹太太的外甥，连鹿儿都不好做人，这怎么可以呢，但知道丈夫现在伤心豆芽菜，不想叫他为难，就说，说好了要先办鹿儿的事情，先别说这些罢。罗杰世点头，低头看看身上的衣裳，又心疼媳妇，又想起绝早出来，没有同阿詹打过招呼，也怕他惦记，便要回家。阿熊送他到铺子门口，瞧着他的背影慢慢地没过街角，再看不见了，这才进了门。


	3. Chapter 3

初二晚上，成亲的事都备齐了，都按照平安寨的规矩办，新房很齐整，两家人都看了又看，再挑不出半点儿错处，这才放下心来。这个晚上鹿儿要随阿熊在长屋过，阿熊原觉得委屈孩子，但罗杰世的心思，是要平安寨都知道阿熊是自己原配的媳妇，且鹿儿原是姓罗，要将他风光地娶回家去。阿詹也觉得这个主意很好，便帮着丈夫暗暗地筹划，且也不告诉鹿儿。因知道阿熊不肯回来，这天晚上便借着要送鹿儿，一同来了阿熊住的长屋。罗杰世也想跟着，阿詹白了他一眼，说这样多难看，你在家罢，明天还要早起办事哩，劝住了，自己带着鹿儿，也没有多带家人，便来了长屋。街坊已经惯了的，不去管，阿熊很不好意思地开了门，这几日都没有做生意，忙着打点鹿儿的婚事，因知道鹿儿这一晚要来，将小小的屋子打扫得很是干净，做生意的布匹线头都收起，倒也还算清爽。鹿儿进来了，身上穿着家常的衣裳，红着脸，身边跟着一位苗条的太太，穿着宝蓝的褂子，头发绞得短短的，很显年轻，正是丈夫后娶的太太。阿熊没有想到阿詹太太会来，慌起来，硬着头皮迎进长屋。阿詹今天很高兴，穿了新鲜的衣裳，倒没有刻意，只是向来孩子心性。因心里从来都藏不住事情，便显得很是年轻活泼，不像是养过孩子的人，拉着鹿儿进了长屋，叫家里的人都去外头等着，却上下打量阿熊。

阿熊不妨新太太要来，没有准备，身上是家常的衣服，倒也为了亲事做下了好衣服，却是要留到明天穿的，好不给丈夫和鹿儿丢人，站在新太太面前，心里有些慌，觉得自己这样一个乡下来的人，是不该同阿詹太太相提并论的，便很窘迫地倒茶。阿詹是听说阿熊比自己和丈夫年纪都大的，当年匆匆见了一回，不很记得，如今再见，果然同鹿儿极像，一双大眼睛又圆又大，很是有情，只是眼角略有些纹路，除此之外，竟不很看得出年纪。见阿熊张罗着要倒茶，便很亲热地拉住他的手，说鹿儿娘，大家不是外人，再说也该是我给你敬茶，怎么这样客气。阿熊窘了，小声说，那怎么使得，过去的事情别说了，只是屋子里小，太太怎么坐呢？阿詹很大方地在一张椅子上坐下来，鹿儿不坐，很规矩地站在他身后，阿詹拉住他的手，说坐吧，在这里立规矩干嘛，将来在阿冬哥哥面前也别立规矩。鹿儿腼腆地一笑，便挨着阿熊坐下来。阿熊鼻尖冒汗，不晓得这位阿詹太太来做什么，虽知道这太太同五弟的那位厉害太太不同，是仁善的人，但实在有些慌。阿詹也觉得不好意思，他心里原来也没什么成算，心直口快惯了的，便说，鹿儿娘，这些年辛苦了哩。

阿熊微微一笑，看着茶碗里的浮沫，苦不苦，只有自己知道，旁人说什么，都不大相干。虽然知道自己煎熬时丈夫同这位新太太快活，但不怨阿詹，更不怨丈夫，只觉得是自己命不好罢了，便很不好意思地说，都过去了，不用太太挂心。阿詹见他说话这样小心敬重，因他向来没有什么当家太太的派头，在家中同鹿儿，同丫头小厮也都很随便，窘起来，说鹿儿娘，不要这样呀，我也不算太太，你比我年纪大，叫声阿詹就是了。鹿儿见阿熊茶碗干了，很贴心地给他续水，阿熊温存地看了一眼鹿儿，说你出去招待一下管家，外头架子上有茶水点心，别叫人干等。鹿儿知道娘有贴心话要同阿詹太太说，自己不便听，便很乖巧地答应了，自己出去。阿熊见孩子去了，这才放下茶碗，很直截了当地对阿詹说，三爷的意思，太太的意思，这些天我都是知道的，只是实在不像。您想，我这把年纪了，三爷也不很年轻了，过日子不是唱戏，不一定要皆大欢喜。过去的事情抖出来，对三爷，对您，对孩子都没好处。我也没什么苦，三爷和您也没什么对我不住，您回去劝三爷，好好带着鹿儿过日子罢。

阿詹偏头看他，见他毫无半点做作的模样，一双眼睛清澈透亮，透着同年纪很不相称的清爽天真，心里觉得果然是丈夫如今念念不忘的人，是真的待丈夫好，一点儿私心都没有，心里是很感动的，也觉得他说出这样的话来，是日思夜想过的，很难劝他改主意了，想到明天，心里有些不踏实，竟上前握住了阿熊的手，说鹿儿娘，我知道过去的事情你不计较，那时候我见到史……见到罗三爷，心里就想同他好，是我对不起你。三爷现在想起你们娘母子就掉泪，我知道你心里苦，可如今三爷也苦，我旁边瞧着，你对三爷不是没有情意的，就算不肯，也别走，教三爷和鹿儿日夜牵挂，好么？

阿詹把话说得这样贴心亲热，阿熊不好拒绝，也觉得阿詹的话说得是道理，丈夫的心思隔了二十年没有变过的，向来是个志诚的人，死心塌地，自己再走了，丈夫是不能安心的，想起前日因做了噩梦，一路飞跑来见自己的事情，低下头，脸红了，因是鹿儿的好日子，不肯哭，只是叹息着说，三爷的心是太实了的。阿詹一笑，心想难道你不是么，只怕比当家的还实哩，但没有说出口，见鹿儿从外头进来，手里端着空盘子，大大方方地把盘子放下进来，便站起来说，我去了，家里还有事情要收拾，明早再见罢，这一晚雷子是睡不好了，说着笑起来，鹿儿脸红红的，心里甜酸交加，送阿詹出了门，再回来见娘坐在那里，脸上有些恍惚，便去将收来的茶具都洗干净了晾起，明天要用的东西都打点齐了，早就送来了，阿熊便将箱笼都给他看，上轿要穿的褂子自然是阿熊做的那件，其余的首饰有阿冬给的，也有罗杰世买的，雷子给的珠子挂在脖子上，一直戴着，没有摘下来过。阿熊见了那串珠子，知道是雷子给的，笑起来，说新郎官很疼你，这要值不少钱了。鹿儿也笑，说是他自己要买的呀，以后要叫他别这样乱花钱，这像什么样子。阿熊很爱惜地抚了抚鹿儿的头发，说要是在村里，明天是要豆芽菜给你送亲的，可惜没了，好在还有个弟弟。鹿儿低下头，先前同芽子定亲的事情，没有同阿熊说过，因为实在难堪，如今更不能说心里对亲生的弟弟有情意，同雷子已经是定下来了，再没有转圜余地，同雷子也不是全然无情的，心想成了家，过起日子来，慢慢地自然也就好了，放得下了。这几日在家中，已经听说芽子身子大好后就要去吉祥州读书，阿詹舍不得，难过了几天，因是孩子的前程，不好耽误，也没有说什么，还是同意的。芽子已经收拾了行李，这几日在家中见到鹿儿也不大说话，低着头避开，倒让鹿儿心里越发难受。明日送亲，不知道芽子肯不肯来，若是不肯，他也没有怨言，默默地洗漱了，检查一回明天的东西，也就睡下。

初三早上，阿熊绝早起来，叫醒鹿儿，怕他上轿后肚子饿，特意熬了很清淡的粥，备了小菜，看着鹿儿吃，一面替他梳头发。鹿儿的头发像阿熊，浓密得很，很厚实，阿熊花了好长时间给他梳理通顺，用油妥妥闪闪地扎起，天色还早，迎亲的不到吉时是不会来的，便帮鹿儿穿衣裳。两家人因可怜阿熊的心思，没有额外叫喜娘，都由阿熊照顾。阿熊起先很紧张，因自己当年头次做亲，是稀里糊涂被丈夫一头驴领回家的，又先经了族长，总算平安寨没有这种规矩，鹿儿不用这样受辱。第二次同罗杰澤做亲，也是被逼无奈，只同罗杰澤吃了一顿酒饭，就算完事，并没有办起来，如今鹿儿的婚事虽说不算奢侈，也比他经过的盛大，便很谨慎地替鹿儿装扮了，见他穿着自己做的褂子，很是水灵，到底才十八岁的年纪，便笑了，说这样好看，朗少爷一定喜欢，说着替他把盖头蒙起，叫他坐下来等迎亲的队伍。吉时一到，迎亲的队伍果然吹吹打打地来了，阿熊笑着招呼了，散了钱和糖，又招呼吃酒，雷子装裹一新，本来就是很英俊的少年男子，装扮起来更加好看，骑在马上，洋洋得意地笑着，见了阿熊忙下马磕头，很亲热地叫太太，倒叫阿熊不好意思，说这不行的，雷子挤挤眼睛，到底磕了头，早有人抚了鹿儿，垮了火盆，上了轿，雷子在旁边看着鹿儿一身大红，想着鹿儿盖头下的脸，一颗心飘起来，再想不到竟有今天这样的好日子。新娘子的轿子出去了，又有一顶轿子，雷子说是来接阿熊的，这样的喜事，阿熊不在不好。这都是事先说好的话头，阿熊也是知道的，也都预备下了，换了新鲜的衣裳，都是枣红的，雷子见了，也觉得这位泰水实在显得年轻，相貌很好，才有媳妇鹿儿这样水灵俊秀的孩子，服侍着阿熊上了轿子，迎亲的队伍便吹吹打打、十分热闹地离了小铺街，一路往朗家寨子去了，芽子果然没有来，鹿儿没有见到，也见不到，坐在轿子里，两只手绞在一起，鼻尖冒着汗，等着拜天地。

朗家少爷娶亲这样的大事，在平安东寨自然是热闹的，再加上罗三爷认祖归宗，因此相知的都来了，办得很大，罗杰澤也收到了帖子，意外三哥三嫂都还活着，虽想见三嫂，但觉得这个日子不相宜，便说太太病着，脱不开身，因也养过鹿儿，给了很厚的礼，早早就送来了。罗杰仕带着阿狼来了，一家人都很喜庆的，等着鹿儿的轿子上门。吉时到了，雷子喜气洋洋地骑着马率先拐进院子下马，迎亲的都来帮忙，恭喜的，抬东西的，扶新娘子的，热热闹闹，很是乱了一阵子，到拜天地时，上头摆了五张椅子，朗老大搀着阿冬，罗杰世带着阿詹和阿熊，一起笑吟吟地收了礼。阿冬叫雷子把新媳妇掺过来，给了见面礼，是一枚碧玉戒指，打得很精巧，替鹿儿戴上，说为难他，以后要同自己不成器的儿子过日子。雷子在一旁笑得合不拢嘴，哪里在乎母亲说什么。又去拜父亲，罗杰世自有给雷子的礼，阿詹坐着看热闹，阿熊不惯这样大场面，很害羞，又怕人看笑话、怕人指点，等鹿儿拜过、送进新房里，他就躲出去了，阿詹同罗杰世对视一眼，叫来一个心腹的管家婆娘说了几句话，那婆娘就把阿熊带进罗杰世上屋的院子里，说太太叫您在这里等哩。阿熊很惶恐，觉得鹿儿的亲事已经完结，自己该走了，却穿着这样的衣裳，留在家里给丈夫点眼，心里慌起来，不停有人给他送酒饭，哪里吃得下。看看外头天黑了，知道宾客都走得差不多了，便觉得也该走了，不料门开了，丈夫走进来，怔怔地望着他。阿熊早先心里慌着，没有仔细，见丈夫进来了，才见到他今日是刻意装扮过的，也是枣红衣裳，细细看，同自己身上的竟很衬，便不好意思起来，记得早先阿詹太太是穿蓝的，是自己抢了他的风头，羞愧地低头抿了一把头发。罗杰世有二十年没见过媳妇装扮，就是两人做亲那一日，他也没有装扮过。那时候都是乡里，媳妇装扮妖冶是要被长辈说闲话的，下地过日子，不能打扮，媳妇那时年轻，天生丽质，不装扮也是雪白粉嫩，如今年纪大了，也不肯装扮，只是为了鹿儿的喜事梳了头发，换了新鲜衣服，便觉得竟像是当年洞房花烛夜一样的了。罗杰世看的痴了，站在门边打量着媳妇，阿熊慌起来，说客人都散了，我也辞了罢。罗杰世走过来握住他的手，说你看看这屋子。阿熊这才下意识地四处打量，竟才见到这屋子同当年与罗杰世做亲的屋子极像，大床仿着炕的样子打起来，窗子上贴着囍字，床对面是箱笼柜子，恍惚都是从前的样式，他慌了，说这是怎么说的，站起来要走，罗杰世将他裹进怀里，说你真舍得走么，今日是鹿儿的好日子，也该是咱们的好日子，二十年了，还要蹉跎多久呀？说着，只是不放。

阿熊浑身颤抖，今日是儿子的好日子，不能哭，但实在忍不住，眼泪不敢流，捂着嘴不放声，罗杰世的心疼极了，牢牢地抱着他不松手，说我求你，看在鹿儿份上，留下罢，说着跪下去，抱住阿熊的腿，说小两口明早起来敬茶，你不在，鹿儿多难堪。阿熊见丈夫跪下了，慌了，也跪下，却拉扯不动，只得说，这是怎么说的，咱们都说好了，不提过去的事情了呀。罗杰世捧住他的脸，说你说不提就不提，咱们只想今后的日子，说着，便搂住他，说当年娶你，都没有拜过天地，今日补上，这辈子别再撇下我，好么？阿熊没有放声哭，但泪止不住，罗杰世慢慢地拉开他的袖子，见他手腕上还套着当初做亲时的那只银镯子，便伸手进怀里摸出一对金镯子来，替他戴上。上好的成色，金丝扭的，两边各镶了大珠子，一面给阿熊扣上，一面说，那时候许了你一对镯子，没有办，拖了二十年，是三哥心狠。说着，亲着媳妇雪白的腕子，摸着他指头上戴顶针留下来的薄茧，眼泪已经流下来，砸在阿熊手腕上。阿熊哭不出声了，软进丈夫怀里只是呜咽，紧紧地攥着他的衣裳，这些年的日子一晃而过，忽然他又回到罗家村的小屋里，丈夫不过是个农夫，自己也不过是个乡下媳妇，没有见过世面，也没有金银绸缎，却是你疼我，我疼你，这是他全心全意期盼过、却再没得到过的日子。同丈夫少年分手，这时候再见面，难为丈夫还记得，只觉得丈夫牢牢裹住自己，再不肯放手，抖着嘴唇说，三哥呀……这怎么行呢……再也说不下去。罗杰世将他裹紧，抱起来，抱到床上去，十分爱惜地亲着他的眼睛，说是三哥回来了，莫哭……便吹熄了灯，洞房花烛，竟是同二十年前一样亲密无间。

鹿儿在新房里等着，气闷起来，听外头人声渐渐散了，又有些怕，忽然听见门开了，喜娘嘻嘻笑着把丈夫送进来，他的两只手原摆在膝盖上，揪紧了裙子，鼻尖上泌出汗来。阿詹孩子气，想不到这些，阿熊昨晚已经悄悄同他说了成亲的规矩，他生性比阿熊还要温柔顺从的，又是心甘情愿的亲事，并没有不情愿，只是因为养得娇，长到快十九岁，并不知道这种事情，因此很紧张。只觉得丈夫在身边坐下，揭了他的盖头，便抬头看雷子。雷子喝得不很醉，正笑着看鹿儿，他很像父亲朗老大，不很高，但筋骨坚实，很是壮健，脸颊还没有像父亲那样显出棱角来，还有些少年人的圆润，红着脸对鹿儿笑。鹿儿低下头，也红了脸，雷子伸手握住他的，觉得鹿儿的手滚烫细滑，心里飘飘然起来，因朗老大对他管束很严，他房里没有丫头小子，年纪又不大，对成亲的事其实一知半解，是直到前两夜才从朗老大那里领了教训、懂了做人新郎的道理，也是阿冬怕委屈了鹿儿，才教丈夫教导儿子。鹿儿从小到大虽然很受疼爱，但懂得分寸，从不打扮，如今嫁人了，细细装扮起来，越显得秀丽脱俗，大红褂子分外精神，褂子外是雷子给的珠子，手指上又戴着阿冬的戒指，灯下看，越看越美，想到这就是自己的媳妇，雷子心中实在快活，忍不住去亲鹿儿的脸，只觉得他身上实在是香，因记得父亲朗老大的话，说鹿儿是好人家的孩子，要款款温柔，便轻轻地搂住他亲了又亲，这才去解他领口的扣子。鹿儿的脸烧起来，转过身面对他让雷子解了褂子，又是水红的衬袄，自己也含羞去帮雷子解大红的袍子。两人从小耳鬓厮磨，懂事前也常常一处洗澡嬉闹的，只如今都大了，自然同过去不一样。鹿儿身子纤长，不十分饱满，两只奶子娇娇嫩嫩，雪白腻滑，奶头也是粉红的，是没有经过男子的，雷子看得愣了，只觉得这新媳妇从头到脚，哪里都好看得紧，竟像是不认得鹿儿了，忙把他推进床里，自己落了帐子。

鹿儿害羞，钻进绣被里，雷子匆匆除干净了衣裳，从他身后将他裹住，叫他转过来看看自己，鹿儿不动，羞得要哭出来，便觉得雷子两只手裹住自己胸口，捏了捏，腰酸了，被他摆弄着转过去，雷子早压上来同他亲嘴。这个吻同之前那个又痛又伤心的吻是不同的，雷子因想着鹿儿如今是自己媳妇了，诸事顺心，便很温柔地吻他，一只手捏着他的半边奶子，另一只手便沿着光滑的腹皮向下，鹿儿被他摩挲得难耐起来，很乖顺地张开腿，雷子的手伸进去，便觉得他湿得很，得意起来，到底年轻，便咬着耳朵说，鹿儿哥哥，你这样湿！

鹿儿羞极了，丈夫摸过的地方却又像是着了火，嗅着他的气味，只想他再摸摸自己，雷子看他动了情，便拉过他的手，叫他也摸摸自己。鹿儿被他拉着，不大情愿地摸过去，摸到丈夫的东西，比自己的大好多，倒很惊吓。因都说有点子的人只要男子，自己的东西不中用，白放着，平时又很规矩，再没想过这种事情，不料摸到雷子的东西，便觉得那玩意在手心里突突跳起来，心慌意乱，又觉得丈夫的气味分外浓重，大着胆子张开眼睛看他，见雷子的眼睛血红的，满脸是汗，不错眼地瞧着自己，心里害怕，便说，弟弟，你……话音未落，已经被雷子牢牢压住，便觉得那滚烫的东西抵着自己的穴，竟要慢慢插进来。鹿儿是没有经过男子的，吃了一吓，虽然很湿，但雷子这样莽撞，还是疼起来，不好推开丈夫，咬牙忍着，脸雪白的，因想着娘说过的，只有开头疼痛，不要违逆丈夫，咬牙忍着，雷子年轻没经过事情，只觉得顶进一个极湿滑的所在，紧紧地箍着自己，竟是从未体会过这样的快活，便搂着鹿儿喘，见鹿儿脸色不好，心疼了，一下一下亲他的脸，叫他不要咬自己的嘴唇，说鹿儿哥哥，疼么？鹿儿点点头，眼角流下一滴一滴的泪珠，雷子看得很心疼，低头亲他的眼睛。鹿儿睫毛很长，划得他心里痒痒的，要忍住不动，实在忍不住，便搂紧了鹿儿，说鹿儿，忍不住了呀。鹿儿疼得很，但见丈夫忍着，也觉得心疼，边小声说，那你轻轻地动。雷子爱极了他，哪里舍得用粗，果然慢慢地、轻轻地动起来，见鹿儿闭着眼睛，羞红了脸，便想看他浪荡起来的模样，忍住心里的火，慢慢地在他湿滑的穴里动着。

鹿儿忍着疼，只觉得丈夫的东西竟然比先前还大了一些，顶着自己穴里，又酸又软，痛慢慢熬过去之后，有些得趣了，但还是害羞。他天性里实在是像阿熊的多，虽是阿詹养大了他，但因少年时遭遇不幸，性子更添了十分的谨慎小心，并没承袭到阿詹的浪荡快活，虽然觉得受用起来，到底不好意思显露出来，怕丈夫嫌他浪、不是做新媳妇的样子。却不知道雷子少年心性，就是要鹿儿浪起来，同自己快活，见鹿儿闭着眼睛，脸颊粉红，身子却越来越软，自己顶得深一些、捣得重一些，他便整个人都抖着，挺着两只娇小的奶子，嘴唇都是颤的。这样的美景雷子梦里也想不到，低头含住那小小的奶头吸吮起来，很凶狠地捣弄，含含混混地问，鹿儿哥哥，快活么？

鹿儿羞极了，只觉得丈夫吸得自己胸口酸麻，那酸麻的感觉一路向下，腹皮间像有人点了火，丈夫的东西捣进来，已经不觉得痛，只觉得爽利，水流得很多，他也不知道的，只是搂紧了雷子，抚着他深黑的头发，小声叫起来，声音是绵软的，喘息着点头。雷子爱极了他，发狠又捣了几下，便觉得那个穴将自己牢牢箍住了，一缩一缩的，实在快活到了极点，到底是初次做亲的少年男子，便泄了，从鹿儿身上翻下来，却还摸着他小巧的奶子，喘着气，看着鲜红的帐子。鹿儿软绵滚烫的身子贴着他的，第一次体会到乾坤敦伦之乐，脸烧得滚烫，腿是软的，只觉得周身上下一点儿力气都没有了，见雷子把玩自己的胸口，那只很不规矩的手向下，又去摸他的腹皮和捣开了的穴，臊起来，却也没力气拦，只得让他肆意摸。雷子的性子中，实在很有父亲朗老大的匪气，因父亲管束得严，一直假充斯文，如今做了亲，骤然尝到这天地间头等美妙滋味，又是一直摆在心里的鹿儿，竟然管不住自己，只想要欺负鹿儿，最好要他哭了、失了平日里端庄稳重的哥哥样子，拉着自己浪荡快活才好，便百般地玩弄，又要同他亲嘴，又摸他周身上下，折腾了小半夜才睡。天明时鹿儿先醒了，周身酸痛，不无哀怨地看了一眼还睡着的丈夫，夜来倦极而眠，没有抹身，实在不像样，但早起要去给公姑敬茶，晚了丢人，只得匆匆推醒雷子，叫他起来洗漱。雷子睡眼朦胧，搂住鹿儿还要同他亲香，被鹿儿推开，嗔他这样惫懒，雷子见他下了床、穿上衣裳就又拿出哥哥的样子管束自己，嬉皮笑脸地隔着褂子捏了捏他的乳，说鹿儿哥哥，下了床就这样凶！鹿儿红了脸，拍掉他的手，狠狠地说，再不起床要打了，又扑哧一笑，雷子把他拉过去，到底在他脸上亲了一口，这才起来收拾。


	4. Chapter 4

天亮了，阿熊朦胧醒来，见自己睡在丈夫怀里，起先竟觉得是做梦，动了动身子，穴里又湿又酸，知道不是梦，昨夜竟真的同丈夫浪荡过了。丈夫早已经醒了，不错眼地看着他，似乎生怕他不见了，阿熊害羞起来，觉得这把年纪、竟没忍住，过了这荒唐一夜，鹿儿的洞房花烛夜，自己竟做下这样的事情，虽说是心中顶心爱的丈夫，还是觉得不要脸，羞得转过身去，又见地上都是昨日两人穿的衣裳，越发羞耻，罗杰世知道他的心思，从后面将他裹住，说莫怕，三哥在的。阿熊叹了口气，见手腕上还套着昨晚丈夫给的金镯子，心里又疼起来。昨夜夫妻二十年重会，他又是煎熬了十几年的人，实在想丈夫，狂荡了一回，早上醒来越想越迈不过去那个坎儿，想着鹿儿做了新媳妇，要给长辈敬茶，见到自己，该是多么难堪。罗杰世把温热的手插进他怀里，抚摸着那对仍十分饱满光滑的奶子，说好阿熊，事到如今，你还不信咱们都是真心实意要过好日子的么？这些都是阿詹帮着安排下的，他心里实在也是要你留下来的。

阿熊不吭声，过了好一阵子，轻轻推开丈夫的手，腕子上的镯子实在舍不得褪去，不是图那几两金子，是图丈夫的心。昨夜的衣裳万万不能再穿，罗杰世看穿了他的心思，自己下床去找了衣服给他，很素的颜色，同他平日穿的很像，只是面料极好，有大户人家太太的样子。阿熊没办法，只得穿上，心里怪自己没有算计，对着镜子梳了头发，罗杰世也梳洗穿戴了，很自然地拉着他的手，说走吧，见了小夫妻，一家人吃一顿团圆饭。阿熊难过得很，觉得自己毁了丈夫，也毁了阿詹太太的好日子，低头出门，鼻尖上都是汗，谁知道丈夫家的丫头小子们见到他俩，只是恭恭敬敬地叫老爷太太，并没有不满笑话的样子。阿熊还是不敢抬头，跟着丈夫到上房，很怕见阿詹，不想阿詹难得早起来了，很精神地在廊下喂鸟，见到他们，便笑着说，当家的，鹿儿娘，快进来。雷子和鹿儿小夫妻站在阿詹身后，是已经给朗老大和阿冬行过礼了的，鹿儿见到娘还在，自然高兴得很，亲热地走过去挽住了，阿熊很怕他问起，低头不说话，鹿儿很贴心地把他搀进屋子，上屋果然摆下了三把椅子，同昨日拜堂时一样，阿熊万般无奈，不舍得冷落鹿儿和新郎，只得腆颜坐下。一家人到底没有一起吃早饭，罗杰世铺子里有事情，临走前拉住阿熊万千嘱咐，叫他不要钻牛角尖，雷子也要去铺子里忙事情，鹿儿要帮着算账，匆匆都走了，阿熊见大家都散了，便很害羞地说，自己也该回家了，心中觉得昨晚丈夫疼爱，实在是意料之外的快活，虽然对不起阿詹，但不是自己有意算计，阿詹这样体贴良善的太太，应该不会计较罢。阿詹满脸笑容，见阿熊要走，竟没有拦着，阿熊松了一口气，阿詹送他出门，叫了几个小厮，竟吩咐，大太太铺子去做事，你们跟着伺候，下晚接回家来。几个小子答应了，阿熊又慌了，连忙地摆手，说太太，这是怎么说的。阿詹握住了他的手，看到那对金镯子，笑了，说当家的日想夜想，总算还了愿，鹿儿娘，你别为难他，更别为难自己，成么？

阿熊一怔，再没想到阿詹竟是这样地爱着丈夫，又体贴，越发觉得自己对不起他，羞愧难当，低着头去了。几个小厮很恭敬地跟着他的轿子，太太长太太短地伺候，阿熊只是恍惚。到了长屋，小厮们忙着给他打扫铺子、洒水扫街，十分殷勤，且是大太太叫得不绝口，阿熊实在没法子，撵又撵不走，倒给他们烧茶、糖果子，几个小猢狲都很伶俐，是阿詹和罗杰世精心挑选的，齐整整跪下，说谢大太太，阿熊窘得没法，只得随他们，自己专心缝补，幸好这一日没有人上门。几个小厮挤在长屋，也不见抱怨，阿熊烧了午饭，更是吃得赞不绝口，一个比一个嘴甜，到了下晚，便恭恭敬敬地催阿熊回家吃晚饭。阿熊叹了口气，知道丈夫吃准了自己的性子，若是强横霸道地逼，那是宁死不从，便叫这几个猢狲来缠，也是好气又好笑，因这几个猢狲在街坊里混了一天，满世界说自己如今是罗家大太太了，拦也拦不住，实在没法，只得上了轿子、回了罗家。一进门，丈夫欢天喜地迎着，说回来得正好，要吃晚饭了，快来。阿熊不无幽怨地看着丈夫，知道这是他给自己下了连环套，虽是一番爱惜自己的心思，还是羞恼，见了阿詹，更是不好意思。

鹿儿小夫妻来了，一家人吃了晚饭，阿熊自然是食不知味，吃完饭想着总该回家了，却不成想丈夫紧紧地攥着他的手不放。阿熊低下头，明白丈夫的意思，是要自己从此在这里过活了，心里虽然爱丈夫，却仍觉得对不起人。若是回家，丈夫定要来缠，倒叫人说丈夫养外宅，闲话更是难听，今日那伙猢狲张扬得满世界都是，竟实在是没有法子了，除了一走了之，又答应过丈夫和鹿儿不走、不叫他们伤心牵挂。恍惚为难着，早被丈夫拉回了两人的新房，阿熊坐下了，捏着身上的衫子，家去已经换过了，又是平日穿的粗布衣，和这间仿着罗家村的屋子倒也相称的，说，他爹，这到底算什么呢。

罗杰世很温和地握住他的手，说昨晚洞房花烛了呀，你如今还是我的媳妇，除非是同我不快意，不要我了，你不要我了么？问得小心翼翼，自觉过去这几个月，将一辈子的眼泪都流光了，还是不够弥补阿熊。阿熊的脸红了又白，说你这样，我只有走了……这实在不值当呀。罗杰世很怜惜地挨着他坐下，握住他的手，说鹿儿如今有了好归宿，雷子是大伙儿看着长大的，再不会错。你我年纪都大了，已经错过了一辈子，如今难得重聚，就不像戏上说的，要破镜重圆，总也别为难自己。你离了我心里不快活，我离了你也活不下去，重新开始，想想以后的日子，能再快活一天也是好的。一面说，一面很温存地替他拢头发。阿熊经过的男子中，族长只是图他的身子，后来同情他，才温存起来，五弟不要说，中途变了心，怕也只是情窦初开、图他的肉体，只有丈夫是贴心的，是真的怜他疼他，体恤他受过的苦，觉得愧疚，要再伤丈夫的心，他是万分舍不得。思来想去，一颗心碎成几片，只觉得丈夫当年要是没有忘记、回了家，这一辈子是多么地好，豆芽菜也许不会死，两个人也许还会有更多的孩子，将日子丰足地过下去，说不定现在已经抱上孙子、过上清闲日子了。他抬头看到丈夫眼里的热切，便轻轻抚摸丈夫光滑的脸，手指抚平他眉稍眼角的细纹，哑着嗓子问，还能重新开始么？

罗杰世知道媳妇心里实在是顾虑阿詹，这件事情没有解，一步错步步错，事已至此，一颗心只能硬生生分剖成两个，横竖离了也不快活，不如聚着，也许天长日久，就都好了。叹息着将媳妇搂住，说这三天算是咱们新婚，我陪你，莫想别的，好么？阿熊听了，不自觉地贪心起来，还是盛壮的年纪，昨晚久违地同丈夫狂荡后，心里隐约不趁意，丈夫再伸手解他的衣扣，便没有推拒。昨夜两人快活，是久别重逢，同过去年轻时一般荒唐激荡，今晚罗杰世熬过了那相思，便很从容地解开媳妇身上的衣裳， 要看看他这些年过去了，有什么不同。他脱了阿熊身上的粗布褂子，因褂子厚实，里头也没穿小衣裳，只有一件裹胸，也摘下，便露出肥白柔软的上身来。过四十的人了，皮肤依旧光滑紧绷，腹皮坚实，瞧不出生过了三个孩子，罗杰世依着过去的样子，拢住那对雪白的奶子，见上头还有昨夜留下来的印子，心里狂荡起来，手沿着腹皮摸下去，里头已经湿了的，便去亲媳妇的脸，说好阿熊，这许多年，一定很想三哥。阿熊偎进丈夫怀里，脸颊滚烫，很柔顺地说，想的，是真想的……谁都不能同你比。羞愧起来，把脸埋进丈夫怀里，觉得他的手指插进了自己湿滑的穴，不好意思起来，觉得一把年纪眼看要做外婆的人，还这样想男子，不像话。丈夫却是喜欢的，想起昨晚，更想起年轻时，说这有什么，咱们过去比这更……不说了，堵住媳妇柔软的嘴唇亲，手指在他湿滑的穴里插了一会儿，情动起来，将他的裤子也脱了，赤条条抱进床里，自己也腾身上去，媳妇红着脸给他脱衣裳，见丈夫的身子仍同过去一般紧绷精壮，小声说，三哥呀，你早就不下地了，怎么还这样结实……罗杰世笑着将他裹住，说日日都要练练把式，养好身体，同你快活一辈子。

阿熊笑起来，眉眼间是无限的温柔，虽然并没能完全将心事放下，但此时此刻，心里全心全意，是只有丈夫的，也是只为自己打算的。丈夫要亲他，便给丈夫亲，丈夫的手来摸他的奶子，便挺起来给他摸，还觉得不像意，两天结实的腿夹着丈夫的腰，小声叫着三哥，也不再觉得自己想男子、不要脸，因是心爱的三哥隔了二十年才回来了，怎样都使得的，叫丈夫快些插进来捣弄。罗杰世抚着他光滑的腰身，偏要慢慢地顶进去，看阿熊仰起头，偎在自己怀里，脸是粉红的，嘴唇微微地抖着，穴里涨得难受，被丈夫慢慢地顶开，这辈子再没想到还有这样快活的日子，竟不知道是梦还是真的，又觉得这快活是从阿詹太太手里偷来的，又愧疚难当。丈夫顶进去了，不忙着捣，抵着他穴里顶顶酸胀的地方，很怜惜地看着他的眼睛，低头同他亲嘴，又亲他雪白馨香的脖子，肩膀，点子上的牙印早就没了，便舔上去反复摸索着，又去亲他的奶子，仍是鼓胀的，可以抓满手，同阿詹纤细的、孩子般的身体是不同的，媳妇的身子处处透着结实饱满，似乎重重一捏，都会滴出汁水来，却又是舍不得的，要放在心里爱着怜着，便轻轻咬着媳妇的奶子，牙齿拉扯着深色的奶头，吮吸了一会儿，吮得媳妇耐不得、屁股一拱一拱，穴里也越发湿滑地夹起来。这才搂紧了他慢慢地耸动。阿熊也很怜爱地搂住丈夫亲着，替他抹去眉间的汗水，说三哥，再快些，用力些，不怕的。罗杰世果然便用力捣起来，阿熊快活极了，搂紧了丈夫，两条腿将他夹住，要他狠狠地捣弄自己，就像年轻时一般，就是现在死了也是甘心的。罗杰世搂着他坐起来，叫他坐在自己腿上，两只仍很有力的大手挤压着那对雪白丰软的屁股，用力揉捏着，让那个被捣得汁水横流的穴露出来，深深地顶进去。阿熊癫狂着，骑着丈夫的东西，身子抖着，将他搂紧了，带着气声儿，三哥三哥地叫着，这样缠绵的声音，是在心里悄悄地叫了一辈子了，再没想到还能有出口的日子。丈夫搂紧他的腰，抬头咬他的奶子，印下一串细密的印子，迭声安慰，三哥在这里，三哥在的。越发捣得凶狠，阿熊腰一软，抖起来，跌进罗杰世怀里，竟像是死了一样，自来泄身时没有这样凶狠的，好一会儿才喘过气来，见丈夫很宝贝地搂着自己，拍打摩挲着，不好意思地笑，说年纪大了，伺候不动你了。

罗杰世搂着他躺下，捏着他软绵的奶子和屁股，只是不惬意，恨不能将自己整个人揉揉碎了、同媳妇化作一个，便亲他的脸，摸着他光滑柔软的身子，说没有的话，一直同过去一样的。阿熊的脸是粉红的，枕着丈夫的胸口，过了很久很久，才说，三哥呀……说着抬起头，大眼睛清亮亮的，很羞涩地说，这里要你咬的……说着偏头露出颈边的点子来。从前同罗杰澤做亲时，这里被咬过了，因离异多年，痕迹早就没了，新鲜红嫩，散发着香味，是很诱人的。罗杰世心里热切起来，知道媳妇肯给自己咬，是愿意同自己过日子的了，不争气地湿了眼眶，翻身压上去，把媳妇软绵的肉体压住，说好阿熊，你待我真好……一面说着，拉着阿熊的手，叫他摸自己的东西，已经硬了的，又去摸阿熊刚刚十分得趣的穴，也是很湿的，便又捣进入，因怕阿熊痛，要叫他再快活起来，才舍得咬。阿熊流着泪，脸蛋儿贴着丈夫的，两人的泪水都融做一处，将这漫长的二十年都哭出来，紧搂着丈夫，丢人也不怕，愧疚也不怕，像是过去的二十年都没有发生过，一梦醒来，他们仍在罗家村的炕上颠鸾倒凤，旁边睡着豆芽菜和鹿儿，春满人间，苦菜花铺遍四野，南飞的雁儿回来了，嘎嘎叫着，排成人字，双宿双飞。

天明时阿熊醒了，因向来醒得早，起来穿了衣裳，在这院子里人生地不熟，不知道要如何伺候丈夫，很小心地开了门，外头还黑着，上房却亮了灯，有人端着水出来，见阿熊站在门边，很殷勤地走过来，问大太太要什么，阿熊不好意思起来，说不敢当，老爷在这里，要给他打水，该去哪里？这个看着十分稳重的丫头笑起来，说太太歇着，这种事情怎么好叫太太做，我去送来，说着快步去了，很熟练地端着洗脸水进来，又问阿熊还要什么。屋里毛巾胰子都是有的，阿熊不习惯人服侍，很窘迫地接过水盆进屋，罗杰世已经醒了，见他端着水，便说，家里有人做这些事情，慢慢叫鹿儿带你认人，就好了。阿熊把拧干的毛巾递给他抹脸，很腼腆地说，不习惯的，还是自己做省心。罗杰世知道他的脾气，这不是大事，自己这些年做惯了财主，这一点是再也变不回去了，因体恤媳妇吃了一辈子苦，便想要把他娇娇地养起来，同阿詹一样。他洗漱了，也换了衣裳，因听说阿詹已经起来了，便要去上屋看看，这个小媳妇向来睡得晚起得迟，没有这样的，想来是不习惯独守空房，心里怜惜，一面系着扣子，一面问阿熊今日要去铺子里么，阿熊一笑，说要去的，人忙惯了，闲着要生病。罗杰世笑笑，搂住他亲了又亲，说吃了早饭再去罢，自己回了上房，阿詹早起来了，穿戴得很整齐，眼圈略有些发暗，看到罗杰世进来，气色很好，便知道他昨夜同鹿儿娘很圆满了，微微一笑，说当家的回来了。

罗杰世有些不好意思，他是个本分的人，当年娶了媳妇，觉得是修来的福分，有了阿詹，也觉得是撞来的运气，三妻四妾这样的事情，是从来没有想过的。阿詹同他过了十多年，向来规矩，谁想到这把年纪，叫人分了宠。阿詹是被他放在心尖上儿疼惯了的，独宿两晚，想着向来心爱的丈夫同别人快活，心里是很难过的，只是要显得体贴大方，这份难过不能说出来。丈夫若是变了心，倒可以怨怼丈夫，唯其没有变心，谁都怪不得，才越加难受，只是堵心，当初说得很大方，真的让出了丈夫，才知道是苦的，却连对亲哥哥阿冬也不能说。眼见丈夫清早回房，脸上掩不住的春色，心里酸起来，低下头，觉得自己这样小气，不像样，便不说话，玩着手上的镯子，他手腕细，又戴了好几个细镯子，叮叮当当地响，罗杰世心疼起来，把小媳妇裹住，想要说什么，又说不出来，只是搂着他亲香，说我对你不住，你怨我么？

阿詹在丈夫身上闻到了很淡的香气，很宜人的，便知道是鹿儿娘的气味，轻轻推开丈夫，说不怨，说好了要一起过日子，不会这样小气，笑嘻嘻的，但眼睛里是没有笑的，不像往日笑起来眉眼弯弯的多情模样。罗杰世心里难过，知道这事情是没有办法的，在阿詹身边时，只能加倍对他好，假以时日，总会好起来，大家都是心善的人，不会一直苦下去。

鹿儿和雷子小夫妻新房里却是全然不一样的光景，雷子初识人事，正兴头上，耐不得，前晚又折腾了鹿儿几回。鹿儿是新媳妇，自来养得娇嫩，不惯这种事情，因连着两夜没睡好，这晚便很乏，早早上床歇下。丈夫这晚有应酬，回来时见鹿儿已经睡了，便静悄悄地洗漱了，上床躺下，没有缠他，只是紧紧地搂着，亲亲他的脸，又隔着衣裳摸摸两只娇小的奶子，也就睡了。天不亮时鹿儿醒了，才要下床，便觉得丈夫滚烫的手插进怀里，沿着腹皮摩挲，说鹿儿哥哥，你昨晚也不等我，好狠心！屋里亮了些，才见鹿儿身上只穿了一件很薄的夏布褂子，奶头都清晰可见的，性子上来，便搂住他不放。鹿儿脸红了，夜里同丈夫快活不要紧，眼看天要亮了，这脸要摆到哪里！忙推他，哪里推得动，雷子倒将他搂个满怀，牙齿咬开颈间的扣子，闻着他身上的气味，鹿儿不用熏香，身上的香气很是雅致宜人，雷子胯下硬起来，便扯了他的肚兜和裤子，掰开两条很细的腿，鹿儿脸红心跳，说你轻些，还疼。雷子笑起来，咬住他的耳朵，说哪里会疼，痒才是真的。鹿儿白他一眼，因他年纪比雷子大，又自来是帮阿冬管事，床下很有威严，管着雷子也很有派头，但夜间被丈夫裹进怀里，便知道有点子的人到底离不得男子，是真的，竟身不由己、随他欺负，见雷子的东西硬邦邦地就要顶进来，羞红了脸，说哪里学来这样难听的话！雷子便堵住他的嘴亲了又亲，慢慢顶进湿透了的穴里，因知道他自来娇嫩，做亲两夜，又捣得很凶，也是心疼的，嘴上说着戏弄他的话，其实很温柔地捣了一会儿，又要他亲自己，又去亲他的奶子，尽情玩乐，见鹿儿渐渐的脸红身颤，便发力捣弄，伺候得他泄了，才抓过他雪白粉嫩的手，叫他摸自己的东西，摸了好一阵，也泻出来，这才放鹿儿下床。鹿儿觉得穴里又酸又软，得趣却也真得趣，横了丈夫一眼，见他惫懒地躺着，那东西泄了的，还是硬邦邦地顶着，忙叫丫头送水进来，预备伺候少爷起身，免得又被他拖回床上。雷子笑，捉住他不放，亲了又亲，知道他经不起了，只是搂着又亲又摸，没个餍足，气得鹿儿红了脸，挣了几回，才把他甩开，倒叫丈夫大笑了一场。


	5. Chapter 5

日子一天一天过下去，春夏秋冬，一转眼又是年关，阿冬的身体一年不如一年，这个冬天分外不好起来，渐渐起不得身。他从前也是很安静的，嗓子坏了，更是不大说话，如今病了，整日昏沉沉，到下晚时精神才好些。朗老大很怕他竟撑不过这个冬天，时时在房里陪他，他比阿冬还年长，如今两鬓斑白，早就不管生意上的事了。儿子大了，已经成家立业，诸事遂心，是不大在乎的了，便整天呆在上屋。这一日清早阿冬竟醒了，很精神地坐起来，要朗老大把窗户打开，要看看外头。因昨夜下了雪，朗老大怕他着了风寒，给他披上自己的一件褂子，这才把窗嵌开一条缝儿。阿冬靠着朗老大，不错眼地看着窗外，雪还稀稀落落地下着，冷风灌进来，吹走了屋子里的晦气，他竟笑起来，慢慢地比划着，说要见见孩子。朗老大叫人叫来少爷少奶奶，朗雷恩如今很是精神，绝早已经起来，穿着半新不旧的衣裳，鹿儿心细，从上到下，替丈夫打理得妥妥当当的，显得很是倜傥。他同父亲朗老大面目一模一样，只是年轻许多，也没有朗老大那份阴郁。鹿儿还是新媳妇，做亲没几个月，跟在丈夫后头有些害羞地低着头，不知道太太大清早有什么吩咐。阿冬看看他们，笑起来，打着手势叫鹿儿走近些，拉住他的手，鹿儿觉得太太的手又细又白，很没有力气的样子，心里害怕，不敢说什么，在床边半跪下去。阿冬摸摸他的脸，这个媳妇是从小看到大的，温顺可人，雷子娶到他实在是福气，是再不会错的，他有满心的话要说，却说不出口，实在没力气了，便闭上眼睛。朗老大知道他乏了，叫儿子媳妇出去，扶着他躺下，拉着他的手，也不说什么，只是一下一下地梳着他的头发。阿冬眯了一会儿，忽然张开眼睛，见朗老大还在身边，便不惊惶了，把脸贴到朗老大手心，很费力气地比划，说师哥，你再唱给我听呀。

朗老大是看着阿冬长大的，他心里想什么，不说话也知道，搂住阿冬，便低低唱起来，他本就不如阿冬有天分，年轻时在戏班子里靠着身段好、功夫利索，才得太太小姐们喜欢，如今多年不唱，嗓子早坏了，架不住阿冬爱听。雪悄无声息地落下来，朗老大沙哑的声音便从那嵌着的窗缝中流淌出来，鹿儿挽着丈夫走着，忽然听到身后隐隐约约，是老爷唱的声音，惊讶起来，虽然知道老爷太太早年都是戏子出身，却并不知道如今还唱的。朗雷恩停住脚步，握紧了鹿儿的手，竟站住了，只听到父亲的声音极低极哑，像是忍着哭的声音，悠悠的晨风里飘出来。

老将军，珍重自身经百战……

鹿儿看着丈夫，朗雷恩替他拂去睫毛上的几片雪花，说进屋罢，天这样冷。鹿儿不好意思起来，怕人看见，不料正看到芽子从下院进来，瞧见他们两个，竟装作没看见的样子，一径去了。朗雷恩心里很不是味，嫡亲的表兄弟，这样生分，说出去也不像样。鹿儿难堪起来，脸涨得通红，要松开挽着丈夫的手，不想朗雷恩反而把他拽得紧紧地，拉进两人的屋子，赌气问，他如今是你弟弟，还有什么看不开！

鹿儿抹抹眼角，轻轻握住丈夫的手，说雷恩弟弟，你不要这样，芽子身子不好，看在爹爹份上也不该。他叫丈夫弟弟时，声音很是缠绵婉转，眼角是红的，睫毛上挂着泪珠，竟哄得朗雷恩心疼起来，握住他的手说是自己不是。鹿儿一笑，说老爷刚唱的什么，怪好听的。朗雷恩一笑，说爹早年学戏也不大经心，怕是光想着娘，你说他怎么唱来唱去，这些年就是这一段？鹿儿原没有要问的意思，不过是打个岔子，叫丈夫不要同芽子置气，见丈夫问了，脸上的笑很是不怀好意，不由得好奇了，问是为什么，朗雷恩在他脸上拧了一把，说爹以前喝醉了，说当年就是在一位姓马的老爷家唱堂会，唱的就是这只，唱完了，那天晚上回了班子，娘就跟他了。他说着，眼睛里闪着光，瞧着鹿儿，脸上的模样竟是晚间同他在床上快活时的样子了。鹿儿起先没听明白，猛地醒悟过来，丈夫竟是说着公姑当年的私情，脸红起来，呸了一声，倒惹得朗雷恩大笑，搂住他要亲他的脸，被鹿儿推开了，这样一闹，也就忘了芽子的事情。芽子去吉祥州，是定下来了的，过完年就走，虽然心里难过，但既然嫁了雷子，丈夫又很体贴怜惜，也只能心中悄悄地想一想。

这一晚罗杰世是同阿詹过夜的，早上醒来，见阿詹还睡着，他近来似乎也习惯了同阿熊分享丈夫，渐渐的脸上又添了笑。阿熊白日里照旧去长屋做事，只是日用的东西，一件两件，都搬来罗家，上下叫他大太太，起初不好意思，后来也就习惯了，因为人很好，良善小心，比阿詹太太更没有架子，罗家上下倒很敬重，因家人原也不多，都是使唤了许多年的，没有那种挑唆事非的不良之辈，日子很和睦。罗杰世雨露均沾，两位太太屋里轮流宿，都是原配的妻子，不分大小尊卑。阿熊自觉年纪大了，不好意思的，倒常劝他多陪陪阿詹，阿詹因觉得独占了丈夫十多年，也是一样的说话，面子上倒很是和谐。

罗杰世下了床，自己穿了衣裳，阿詹早上起得迟，早饭便同阿熊和鹿儿吃，一家人难得单独吃早饭，且是媳妇亲手做的，实在很快活。阿熊因实在闲不住，在家里也常做事，实在是一点儿架子都没有的，同厨房里处得很好，又很会干活，鹿儿劝不住，只得由他。早上煮了香软的白米粥，特意给阿詹留了一份，怕他不吃早饭伤了肠胃，各式小菜都是齐全的，村味的咸菜也有几样，吃得很舒心。阿熊笑眯眯地看着丈夫和鹿儿吃，因近来一直觉得心口烦闷，便吃得不多。鹿儿喝了一口粥，皱着眉毛，脸色白了起来，绢子捂住嘴，跑出院子，罗杰世很担心地放下筷子，阿熊看了一眼，倒笑了，叫丈夫不要担心，自己走出去，见鹿儿蹲在假山边吐着，很怜惜地替他摩挲着背心。鹿儿吐了一阵子，胃里松快了，很不好意思地站起来，说这是怎么了，这几日总是要吐，心里闷得很，这样好吃的东西也闻不得。阿熊笑起来，觉得鹿儿实在是个娇娇的媳妇，这样没经过事情，把他搀回屋子，悄悄地说，你这定是有了，朗少爷一定高兴！

鹿儿懵了，再没想到这样快，丈夫朗雷恩自己还是个孩子，哪里懂得做人父亲的道理！很是惊怕起来，按着平平的腹皮，说不会罢，哪有这样快的！阿熊心酸起来，当年同丈夫做亲，豆芽菜也是很快就有了的，可惜没养住，但不对鹿儿说这些，只说回头叫爹爹请郎中来看看罢。鹿儿羞了，胸口又难过，便辞了早饭，回屋子里躺着，一路脸红心跳，又隐隐地欢喜。阿熊心疼他，回屋见罗杰世也没了吃饭的心思，很是担忧，便笑，说莫怕，鹿儿八成是有了，回头请个先生瞧瞧罢。罗杰世听了，又惊又喜，再想不到这样年轻就要抱外孙，又想朗老大和阿冬定然也高兴，哪里等得，忙忙地去请郎中。阿熊下厨给鹿儿做了酸汤，送进屋里，朗雷恩早上去铺子做事，还没有回来，鹿儿一个人睡着，酸汤不怕冷，阿熊便轻手轻脚地放下，知道鹿儿如今贪睡，自己回厨房，把给阿詹留下的热粥小菜收拾起，叫人送到上房去。阿詹醒了，他向来贪睡，是不肯立规矩的，丈夫也不管，哥哥阿冬从前一样是唱戏的，也不很知道内家规矩。如今阿熊来了，因知道丈夫的小媳妇自来得宠，又觉得对不起，便也帮着照顾。阿詹年纪小，生性又活泼，便觉得多了个弟弟，全心帮衬。这番好意阿詹自然是知道的，见白粥熬得很稀，合自己胃口，知道阿熊心细，又会做饭，自己爱吃的，他细心看出来，便多做些，吃得少，他就做得少，样样合口味，自小到大，早先在戏班子里受苦，不用说了，后来跟了朗老大和阿冬，也是一群土匪里粗生粗长，嫁了史惕福，丈夫虽然宠爱，到底不是这样事无巨细地照顾，竟体会到了从未有过的异样温情。下床来洗漱了，吃了温热的饭食，很是舒心。正想着丈夫什么时候回来，却见罗杰世一脸热汗地跑进来，见阿詹起身了，抱住亲了又亲，说你也起来了，去看看鹿儿罢。阿詹一脸莫名，去了小两口的新房，罗杰世不便进去，在院子里等着，冬冷寒天，也不知道的。鹿儿偎在阿熊怀里，羞着脸，腕子伸出帐子，给郎中诊，阿詹见了这架势，先是吃了一吓，见两人脸上都没有担忧的样子，便在桌边坐下。郎中先生是向来给阿冬看病的，也都很熟悉，诊了一回，笑起来，说，恭喜少奶奶。鹿儿脸越发红了，阿熊搂着他，脸上神色有些异样，阿詹没有留心，说这样的好事，我去告诉哥哥，嘴上飞快地说着，早出了屋子。鹿儿倒笑了，郎中也笑，自来没有见过这样脱跳的当家太太的。阿熊心细，问郎中，说鹿儿还小，坐胎不要紧么？郎中摇摇头，说少奶奶身子骨儿向来结实，脉象也很好，不妨的，给开了个安胎的方子，说爱吃就吃，不爱吃也无妨，辞出去，罗杰世正等得不耐烦，接到书房去，细细地问话。

阿詹跑到阿冬屋子外头，问门外的丫头，说朗老大不在，阿冬也醒着，便进去，见阿冬气色好了一些，坐在床上，便走过去，说哥哥，你要抱孙子了，开心么？阿冬一笑，他年纪比阿熊还大一两岁的，但同样没有老相，近来生病，清减许多，显得很是秀气，见弟弟这样高兴，握住他的手，也是笑，却没有力气比划，沙哑着说，真是好，这样的好日子，从前哪里想得到。阿詹也是快活，陪了阿冬一会儿，朗老大回屋了，他才出去。丈夫罗杰世已经送走了郎中，方才是他请朗老大出去，说了鹿儿遇喜的事情，朗老大也是快活的，便派人去叫雷子回家陪媳妇，自己去探望阿冬。罗杰世喜上眉梢，抱着阿詹亲了又亲，阿詹见他这样快活，自己养了鹿儿一场，想他身世可怜，也替他开心，想到自己的儿子，又不免凄惶。芽子已经大好，开春就要去吉祥州了，一去几年，心里怎能不牵挂，便恨自己没有多给丈夫添几个孩子。罗杰世知道他的心思，搂着安慰了好一会儿，见阿詹不难过了，才放下心来。

这晚却是在阿熊房里过夜的，两人快活过了，彼此依偎着，躺在床上，罗杰世漫不经心地抚着媳妇饱满的奶子揉捏，阿熊皱起眉毛来，觉得胸口很闷，奶子被丈夫捏得痛起来，却是自来没有过的。罗杰世见他神色不对，怕自己下手重了，忙问，哪里痛么？阿熊摇摇头，自觉奶子里很是酸胀，鼓鼓地疼，胸口又发闷，这些年心里虽然苦，身上却一直健壮，这实在是没有过的，有些害怕，心中暗想，别是像戏本子上唱的，福薄的人，苦尽甘来，熬不住罢，怕丈夫担心，没有说，靠着他再躺下，丈夫的手轻轻地抚摸他的脖子肩膀，也很舒服，又去摸穴里，也一般得趣，呻吟起来，酸胀的奶子蹭着丈夫精壮的手臂，竟舒服了好些。罗杰世放了心，翻身上去，又是一番捣弄。这几个月来两人久别重逢，只要是罗杰世来过夜的日子，确实是夜夜不落空，因再怎么样亲密，都补不起过去的日子，两个人的心里都是明白的，因为无可奈何，所以分外凄苦难当，所以格外地想要补起来。阿熊喘着、张开腿来夹紧丈夫的腰，觉得丈夫泄了，便很爱惜地抚着他的头发，说你也爱惜一下自己，又不是年轻人了，这样夜夜折腾。罗杰世喘着笑，结结实实地压着媳妇，腰动了动，并不很软的东西在媳妇泄过、很酸胀的穴里顶着，知道他最受不得这样的磨，果然阿熊又浪起来，脸红身颤，胸口一起一伏，两只奶子挺起来，就连奶头都觉得比往常大了好些、红了好些。罗杰世低头咬住了，含糊地说，三哥有的是力气，莫怕。阿熊快活得头晕眼花，被丈夫吸着奶子，竟是极乐，眼前一花，竟晕了过去。罗杰世见他没了声音，吓了一跳，忙从他身上翻下来抱着，阿熊阿熊地叫，又掐他人中，折腾了一阵子，阿熊张开眼，身子是软的，见了丈夫担惊受怕的模样，不好意思起来，说真是年纪大了，竟会这样。罗杰世很担心，说明早再请郎中来瞧瞧，阿熊一笑，说哪里有事情，张罗什么，好得很，睡罢。于是劝罗杰世睡下，一夜无话，第二天早上照旧起来做事，罗杰世见他脸色很好，红润饱满的，便也放了心。

阿熊在铺子里做着针线，如今不用为生计发愁，做针线一来是闲不住，二来也是做惯了，便很悠闲了，新主顾是不接了的，就为旧日几家老主顾做，很舒心。正缝着一件褂子，日常跟着他的一个猢狲进来，说太太，外头有位本家爷们要见您哩。阿熊一怔，除了大爷罗杰仕，再想不到还有哪位本家爷在平安寨的，便出来看，只见门外站着一个高高壮壮的男子，身边跟着位娇小姐，一身洋裙，裹着厚实的貂皮，似乎很是嫌弃这小铺面，手里的一把绸扇挡着脸。阿熊一见到那位小姐，便认出这是贝儿，那双眼睛同鹿儿像极了，再不会看错，他对这个女儿虽然不是没有情意，但当初就放下了的，如今再见，没有特别伤心，倒是见了她身后的罗杰澤，叹了口气，让他父女进门坐下，很客气地说，是五弟来了。

罗杰澤打量着阿熊，见三嫂同十多年前比变化不大，穿戴也不很阔气，腕子上一对金镯子很是刺眼，便说，三嫂，恭喜你同三哥破镜重圆。两人之间的尴尬，隔了十多年也消不掉抹不去，阿熊很窘，见贝儿一双眼睛四处打量，没有要叫娘的意思，知道她是不记得自己了的，也不勉强，见五弟盯着自己的手腕，便很不好意思地盖住一边的镯子，说五弟来做什么，是要给……给小姐添衣裳么？见贝儿一身洋气装扮，知道她是瞧不上自己做的东西了。果然贝儿眼中露出一些不屑来，但毕竟有教养，又转为笑意，说是陪爹爹来见三娘，不敢劳动，改天再去拜三爷。声音又娇又嗲，神色却是半点不像鹿儿，是像极了罗杰澤。阿熊一笑，罗杰澤见他们见过了，便对贝儿说，你回去罢，家去等着。贝儿点点头，对阿熊请了安，自去了，外头自有轿子等着接她的。罗杰澤见女儿去了，三嫂又要张罗倒茶，见到他的丰腴身体，同过去在自己怀里时一般无二，这许多年不见，脸上竟连皱纹都没有添一条，一时忘情，拉住了三嫂的腕子，竟将他拉进怀里，说三嫂，你好狠的心。

阿熊怔了，虽说从前被逼无奈、嫁过五弟，但不是自愿的，心里并不当他是丈夫，如今同丈夫重新聚首，自然不能同五弟这样，便挣开了，说五弟，你这又是何苦呢？很温存地推开他，罗杰澤眼圈儿一热，知道当年是自己变了心，差点儿害了三嫂的命，三嫂这个人，心里的主意拿定了，是再不会变的，既然悄无声息地在这平安寨守了十多年，对自己自然是半点情分都没有了，看着阿熊脖子上的牙印，心酸起来，说，三哥如今待你是很好的了。

阿熊一笑，丈夫待自己好不好，与旁人不相干，他不答话，但眉眼间的温柔婉转，是不能骗人的，是被男子滋润满足了的神色，过去罗杰澤夜夜同他快活，也没有见过这样的神情，想起当初见到三嫂，他还怀着鹿儿，大着肚子缝补，那模样到死也忘不掉，恨自己没有抓住三嫂。坐了一回，总算说，要送贝儿留洋读书，因这个女儿很聪明，又没有别的孩子，便很看中。阿熊听了，也只是点头，女儿从来同他不亲，心里虽然难过，但见她出落得这样漂亮，也是高兴的，五弟如今是大财主，养出来的女儿前程自然不错，便说，五弟，你的主意自然是好的。声音很柔顺，没有一点儿怨怼，因从来不曾在五弟身上有过心，陈年往事也是不在乎的。罗杰澤看穿了，觉得很无味，便辞了回家，出门前频频回首看三嫂，也没见到三嫂脸上露出一点儿恋旧的意思，叹息着回西寨去了。


	6. Chapter 6

朗雷恩在朗老大的铺子里做事，因从小跟着父亲，样样都很来得，虽然年轻，街坊倒很敬重，生意场上认识的人都给朗老大面子，不因雷子年纪小而看轻他，做亲后越发显得稳重了，都夸朗老大有子成人。这天他照常开铺子里坐店，今日没有什么要紧买卖要谈，正盘算着溜回家去看鹿儿，不想朗老大的小厮来叫，说老爷让少爷回家哩，心里慌了，怕是母亲有什么不好，仔细问，才知道鹿儿遇喜，这份快活是没得说了，竟不管不顾、丢下铺子往家跑，倒把掌柜的和几个伙计逗乐了。雷子走得急，跑得又快，小厮哪里跟得上，只得后面叫着少爷慢些，莫摔了，雷子已经跑远了。拐过商街，不妨撞见一个大汉，敞着怀，露出一身黑毛，正挫磨一个孩子。雷子原本没留意，停下脚步，才知道自己因心急、抄近路，走了便道，却是一家戏班的后院子，那小孩子十来岁年纪，一双大眼睛炯炯有神，让这大汉挫磨着，只不肯低头，破衣衫下露出的皮肤上是青一块紫一块，没有好模样。雷子见了，少不得停下脚步，见那个黑壮汉子，也是认得的，便负了手，说余老三，你这是干什么，好好的孩子，打成这样！

这余老三原是个泼皮闲汉，在戏班子里混口饭吃，帮着管教孩子。雷子因自己父母、小叔叔都是戏子出身，戏班子里的事情从小是听惯了的，这孩子极瘦小，见不得余老三这样磋磨。余老三见是个体面的年轻爷们问话，忙上来请安，却也认得，点头哈腰地说，朗少爷，向日少见。这蹄子不听话，要跑，班主叫咱带出来训导，不成想冲撞了您。心里知道雷子是惹不起的人物，家大业大，认识的人也多，他父亲朗老大更是不得了。雷子懒得和他打交道，心里想着鹿儿，耐着性子说，你们班子里的事情，我自然不好管，只是这孩子这样小，你打残打死了，班主想来也是不乐意的，瞧在我面子上，算了罢。余老三连声说是，见那孩子直挺挺地站着，又踢了一脚，说贱蹄子，朗爷给你求情，还不跪下。那孩子身子一趔趄，没站稳，摔倒在地上，竟是摔得很重，一时挣扎不起来，余老三不乐意起来，又要打，嘴里骂骂咧咧，说一个贱到家的戏子，这样给脸不要，雷子的脸早就阴下来，冷冷地说，余老三，当着矮人，不说短话，你在我面前嘴巴这样不干不净，是什么意思？余老三一怔，猛地想起人都说朗老大和媳妇早年都是作戏子的，慌了，忙跪下，说朗爷，您千万别和我这种人过不去呀——雷子满心要一脚踢死这个泼皮，但心里记挂着鹿儿，且惧怕父亲，不敢惹事，冷哼了一声，说你配么！这样一闹，街上早围了一圈人，因向来都看这个泼皮不顺眼，百般地骂起来，戏班子里早出来了人，一个肥肥胖胖的男子穿着绸缎衫子，厚厚两瓣嘴唇，头发梳得油光光地，瞧模样正是班主，雷子却不认得。便有人说这是泰麟班的班主施泰恩，这姓施的不慌不忙过来给雷子请了安，把那孩子拽起来，说阿冬呀，这样不懂事，余叔管教你，也是为了你好，怎么把朗爷也惊动了？

雷子一怔，倒没想到这孩子也叫阿冬，低头细看，见他眉清目秀，虽说脸打得肿了，也看得出是个美人胚子。班主见他打量这孩子，以为是有意思，心里算计得很精明，阿冬这样的孩子，不听话不服管，将来是要出事情的，原也是人贩子拐来卖的，西寨那边弄来，没花上半个银元，因图他相貌清秀，养着就是为了往下作路上走，并不想带他成角。他这戏班子原很不成器，做的都是暗娼的活儿，真正捧到台上的，也都是唱些不入流的戏，还是凭着暗里这条路子赚钱。这叫阿冬的孩子脾气很倔，百死不挠，留着也是出事情，倒不如给了朗家，一来巴结，二来也算是不蚀本，便说，朗爷看中这孩子，就带去，看着赏咱们也就是了，这是阿冬的福分。他老奸巨猾，这样一说，街上看热闹的人渐渐地多了，听了这话，都以为雷子年轻气盛，看中了这孩子也是有的，有知情的却说这朗少爷刚成亲，不会这样没良心。雷子见周围人多了，不像样，又急着回家，看那孩子实在可怜，叫过小厮来吩咐了几句，便去了。那小厮跟朗老大久了的，很省事，先把阿冬拉过来瞧了瞧，便同施泰恩讲价钱。大户人家跟着做生意的小厮，都是精明惯了的，施泰恩也知道厉害，惹得街坊动怒，戏班子也呆不下去，随他砍价，再不计较，接过两块半银元，便将小阿冬的文书给了小厮，自回班子骂那余老三出气。

雷子这一折腾，回家迟了，还没来得及回房，先去给父亲母亲请安，朗老大见他回来得晚，不快意起来，板着脸问，又去哪里了，这样迟。他对媳妇阿冬是千疼万宠，对儿子却是向来严得很，怕他走自己的老路，不顾惜是老来得子、唯一的儿子，雷子知道父亲的脾气，如今自己娶了媳妇，不打了，但骂一顿也很没趣，忙跪下说了刚才的事情。朗老大听说儿子救了个孩子，也叫阿冬，也是戏班子里给人磋磨的，倒觉得巧合，见儿子毕竟是做了好事，不好再说，骂道，还不滚去看你媳妇。雷子吐吐舌头，站起来一溜烟跑回新房。

鹿儿刚睡醒，正慢慢地坐着穿衣裳，见丈夫大白天回来了，便知道他是听了喜信儿，脸红了，低头不吱声。衣裳穿了一半，慢慢地扣着领间的扣子。雷子喜得挨过去坐下，搂着他亲了又亲，说这是怎么说的，这样快！要去摸他腹皮，又不大敢。鹿儿笑了，心里甜甜的，也是意外之喜，便握住丈夫的手，按到褂子下，说还小哩，摸不出的。雷子觉得掌心下果然平滑光润，再想不到已经做胎了的，虽是少年老成，仍忍不住快活起来，恨不能翻上几个跟头，搂着鹿儿狠狠亲了几口，这才想起：郎中怎么说？鹿儿靠着丈夫，小声说，先生给把了脉，说很好，别的你去问老爷，要么问爹爹。说着，脸又红了，到底还是新媳妇，过门没多久就有喜，又自来是娇的，脸皮很薄，把脸埋进丈夫怀里，不肯再说。雷子抱着他，喜欢的没法子，手摸着他的腹皮，竟很不老实地去摸奶子，两只娇小的奶子不见长大，摸着还是既软且嫩，索性掀了褂子，去咬鹿儿粉嫩的奶头。鹿儿羞了，白日里绝少同丈夫戏耍的，见他把脸埋进自己怀里，咬着那对小小的奶子，脸红心热，奶子又酸又麻，推着丈夫的肩膀，娇声说，朗恩弟弟，这怎么成……呀……话音未落便喘起来，只觉得丈夫的舌头裹着自己一边的奶子，手指头捏着另一边的，酸软麻酥，竟从没有这么爽利过，穴里头湿了，不自觉地夹起来，想要丈夫捣弄。雷子裹着鹿儿的奶子吸着吮着，觉得小媳妇比往日更娇嫩、更不耐，便觉得想是有了孩子的缘故，心里喜欢，在他耳边问了一句悄悄话，鹿儿脸越发红了，低声说，先生……说……脉象很好……轻些不妨事……！说得断断续续，是羞极了，也是想极了。雷子就是要他浪的，上了床就见不得他摆出端庄面孔，匆匆将刚穿好的褂子剥去，叫他躺在床上，慢慢儿地褪了小衣和裤子，屋子里烧得滚烫的火笼，也不怕冷。鹿儿害羞，要用被子遮住，雷子偏不肯，按着他的手，瞧着他绵软的腹皮，脸上带着笑，低头去亲吻，不敢压着，比平日里多了十二万分的小心，滚烫的嘴唇沿着细滑的腹皮亲下去，只觉得那处是比刚做亲时略略鼓起了一些，不仔细看是看不出的，心里喜欢得很，竟去亲鹿儿的穴。鹿儿臊了，这种事情好人家的孩子怎么做得，是想都没想过的，却被丈夫按着动弹不得，只觉得周身都软了，再没有半点儿力气，被那根舌头肏着，同平日里的捣弄不同，不觉得酸胀，只觉得舒坦，两条细细的腿抖起来，竟忍不住分得越来越开，让丈夫肆意舔弄。

雷子抱着鹿儿的腿，在他雪白的两股间舔了一会儿，舔得那个粉色的穴越发湿滑，这才起来，也不及脱衣裳，忙忙解开裤子，很轻很小心地将早已硬起的家伙掏出来，慢慢地顶进去。鹿儿正是得趣、将泄未泄的时候，丈夫顶进来，浑身抖起来，搂紧了丈夫，低低叫了一声“弟弟……”都是气声儿，竟没有耐到丈夫抽动起来，就泄了，实在是从未有过的舒爽，半闭着眼睛，晕死了一半。雷子见他浪得有趣，心里喜欢极了，搂着他翻了个身，叫他骑着自己，怕他冷，又把剥下来的褂子给他披上，捏着鹿儿两只娇娇的奶子，叫他自己耸动，叠声叫着好哥哥，说这样好么？鹿儿半醒半死，爽利得说不出话，勉强撑着不摔下去，穴里夹着丈夫的东西，动了几动，腰也是软的，再没有平时管教丈夫的厉害劲头。雷子见他实在是没有力气了，便不去揉捏那两个粉粉的奶尖儿，而是裹住他的屁股，鹿儿不大丰满，就屁股上还有些肉，爱不释手地捏了捏，便抱紧他癫狂。两人戏弄了好半日，雷子这才搂着鹿儿躺下，天还亮着，睡着不像样，鹿儿歇了一会儿，便起来叫了热水，自己擦洗了，也叫雷子快些擦洗，便听到老爷太太叫，害羞起来，换了一身衣服，同丈夫出去。却是朗老大和阿冬贺喜鹿儿，又反复说雷子，叫他不准累着、气着鹿儿，雷子听了父母训话，背地里扭头对鹿儿做了个鬼脸，鹿儿噗嗤一笑，想着刚才那番捣弄，要是被老爷知道，怕是要直接把丈夫抓去打死，脸上便烧起来。

小厮带着小阿冬慢慢回了府，给管家见过了，说是少爷救回来的，上下看了，见很清秀的一个孩子，都说可怜见的，这样被人糟蹋，问是哪来的孩子，因自幼被拐，也记不清，说不上来。众人看了，越发觉得可怜，叫小厮带去厨下吃了一顿饱饭，这才送来见鹿儿。鹿儿听说了丈夫路上救了个孩子的事情，叫来看了看，自己也是遭过拐子的，分外同情，见这孩子果然清秀，问吃饱了么，阿冬因名字重了太太，上下都不便，就叫冬儿，冬儿见这位年轻的太太温声询问，很和气，家里上下也没有打骂，方才在街上受辱时，也听明白了的，是这位年轻太太的丈夫救了自己。他从小吃人打骂，并没有人这样待他好，便跪下来，说回太太，吃过了。鹿儿心里酸了，因要做母亲了，见不得孩子吃苦，正好雷子从屋里走出来，见了地下跪着的冬儿，便说见过少奶奶了？回头也见见老爷太太，只是咱们屋子里又不缺人，怎么安排呢？冬儿看了一眼朗少爷，正是刚才救自己的人，英俊潇洒里带点儿匪气，不敢多看，低下头。鹿儿见他很伶俐的样子，想了想，说芽子弟弟屋里没有人伺候，要不同爹爹说一声，就把这孩子带去罢。雷子自然无话，鹿儿便把冬儿拉起来看了一回，心疼了一回，叫自己的丫头带他去洗澡擦药，这一晚再无它话。

鹿儿的胎像既然很稳，合家上下都喜欢，阿冬人逢喜事，竟也硬朗了一些，慢慢地能下地走动。雷子带回来的那个孩子便派到芽子屋子里，阿詹也很喜欢这孩子，不大当下人使唤，因见相貌好，又很伶俐，觉得将来给芽子做个通房，也是好的，同丈夫说了，还笑说这回总不是你的孩子了。罗杰世便捏他的脸，自己不好意思起来，自去铺子里做事。鹿儿年纪小，初次坐胎，竟累得很，常常吃着饭就睡下，家里的事情做不来，阿熊心疼，帮着，便不大去铺子里，倒时常和阿詹见面说话。这一日两个人照例在屋子里说话，忽然见芽子房里的冬儿闪进来，这几日没有再经磋磨，吃得好穿得暖，模样也体面起来，果然是个俊秀的孩子，进来拿给芽子少爷的药，给两位太太行了礼，又去了。阿詹看了，心里很喜欢，和阿熊不着边际地聊着，说起鹿儿这一胎，又说起自己当初怀芽子闹的笑话，逗得阿熊也笑。两人因对彼此都没坏心，又都是一心爱着丈夫，阿熊又是天生爱照顾人的性子，竟处得很好，阿詹觉得是多了个哥哥，倒比亲哥哥阿冬还体贴细微。说笑了一回，阿熊又说，怎么几个月了，都不知道的，真是糊涂呀，阿詹也笑，说可不是么。阿熊坐了一会儿，觉得腰很酸，坐不动，要回屋歇着，觉得近来也不知道是怎么回事，常常便胸闷气短，腰也酸，原以为是年纪大了，又夜夜被丈夫捣弄，累着了，近来不大与罗杰世折腾，却没有好转，心里慌起来，很怕是真的出了事情，要是那样，丈夫多么伤心。自己悄悄地回屋子，脱了褂子，想着躺一会儿，不妨摸到胸前的奶子，觉得酸痛得很，又涨得很，再不知是怎么了，猛然想起，从前怀着豆芽菜，鹿儿，还有贝儿时，胸口也是这样酸痛，眨了眨眼，想起先前阿詹说孩子都会动了还不知道，竟心慌起来，觉得近来这些症状，竟是怀孕的模样，惊怕起来，因一直觉得自己年纪大了，同丈夫重逢前都没有想过男子，不会再有这种事情了，却越想越是不对，自己又揉了揉两只奶子，果然酸胀不已，便木了。罗杰世恰是这时候进门，见媳妇坐着，衣衫不整，一手摸着奶子，呆呆地看着屋子里，担心了，忙过去搂住，说这是怎么了，哪里痛么？

阿熊一怔，再没想到丈夫回来了，慌得掩上衣服，脸红得烧起来，嘤啜了一会儿，没有说出什么来。罗杰世见他脸上神色不大对劲，担心起来，搂住亲了亲，骤然觉得媳妇身上的气味也不大一样了，心里一时还没有想明白。阿熊羞得只想挖个洞钻进去，被丈夫搂着，小声说，三哥，这怎么好，要丢大人了……罗杰世疑惑起来，捧住媳妇的脸要问个究竟，却不料阿熊说，自己怕是有了，这把年纪竟然有喜，像什么话！要真是养出孩子来，竟是同鹿儿的孩子一样年纪，实在荒唐，羞得眼泪都要流出来。罗杰世愣了愣，却只是狂喜，再没想到竟然还会梅开二度的，搂紧了阿熊亲了又亲，说是怎么说，什么时候的事儿？阿熊羞窘万分，推开丈夫，说你这样隔日来……咱们又那样……又没有……竟羞得说不完整，罗杰世想起因觉得两人年纪都大了，只想好好看着鹿儿就好，再没指望过这种事情，回回同媳妇快活，是都畅快地泄到他穴里的，不成想媳妇这块田地天生丰饶多产，荒了二十年，竟还是一耕耘便有收获，喜欢得要发疯，恨不得满世界张扬。阿熊羞得哭出来，拉住丈夫捂住他的嘴，说这怎么好呢，要被人笑死了，罗杰世哪里去管别人想什么，搂住阿熊百般地亲，把他抱上床去，解了褂子，细看那对奶子，果然大了许多，十分饱满圆润，同从前怀着豆芽菜时是一模一样的，又雪雪白的，还带着前晚的牙印指痕，心里动火，伸手去捏捏饱胀的奶头，已经是深红色了，阿熊痛得叫了一声，推了丈夫一把，说这把年纪了，还这样，成什么话。早被丈夫按着脱了裤子，却见他腹皮柔软，躺着时也隆起来，可不是有孕的样子了么！便亲了又亲，倒好似这辈子再没有过这样快活舒心的日子一样。


	7. Chapter 7

罗杰世不顾媳妇怕羞，逼着哄着瞧了郎中，郎中几日前刚给鹿儿把过脉，又见轮到这位大太太，说是小少奶奶的亲娘，肚子里暗暗笑起来，却是拿出一副极正经的模样把了一回，果然是有了，且脉象也很好。罗杰世喜欢得发晕，忙问如何，媳妇年纪大，要不要紧。郎中见这位阿熊太太年纪虽然略长，身子很是壮健，脉象又好，便说不妨事，孩子生下来小心照顾，也就是了，开了些养身的药，自去了。罗杰世欢喜得不知道该怎样才好，送走了郎中，回房见媳妇，羞得满脸通红，低着头，几乎是要哭出来的模样，小声说这下怎么见鹿儿、见阿詹呢。罗杰世听见，觉得鹿儿倒是不妨，阿詹不生养，怕是要睹景伤情，开春芽子又要走，心疼起来，握住媳妇的手坐下，说这是好事，他再不会计较的。媳妇还是臊，见过了郎中，证实是做了胎，又觉得周身酸乏，实在撑不起，便要躺一会儿。罗杰世抱着他躺下，千哄万哄，等他有了睡意，这才起身理了理衣裳，进了阿詹的屋子，阿詹坐在暖笼边，膝上窝着一只猫，心不在焉地抚摸着猫，见丈夫进来了，问，鹿儿娘哪里不舒服？罗杰世红了脸，挨着他坐下，搂住了，慢慢地告诉他媳妇又坐了胎，不好意思见人。阿詹听了，倒笑了一回，说鹿儿娘养过几个孩子，还会闹这样的笑话，看以后谁再笑我。说着，又瞧了一眼丈夫，见丈夫也臊着，便低下了头。

罗杰世同这个小媳妇过了一辈子，阿詹生性快活，再不知道愁，是绝少见他这样低落的，知道是因为自己不是从前的史惕福、不是他一个人的丈夫了，心里感激阿詹的大方通融，也十分怜惜，觉得实在委屈这个小媳妇，搂住了，将他打横抱起，猫儿喵地一声跳下地，跑远了，阿詹拍打着丈夫，说做什么这样！罗杰世把他抱上床，去解他的袄子，说你这浪货，从前缠着男子，现在又说不要，几下将阿詹的袄子剥去了，露出一身麦色的肉来，虽然不像媳妇那样肥白可人，但腰肢纤细，楚楚动人，便压上去，一面摸着他的穴，一面咬着耳朵亲香，说看来我还不算老，还是有本钱的，咱们再试试，说不定明年也让你抱个娃娃。阿詹噗嗤一笑，觉得丈夫说这些不要脸的话，才像是自己的丈夫，搂住了，见丈夫解了裤子，便转过身去，撑着身体，等丈夫捣进来。果然罗杰世跪起来，在他身后牢牢抓住腰，不慌不忙地捣进去，穴里是湿滑的，就等着丈夫来戏弄。两个人快活了一回，用棉被裹住了汗湿的身体，阿詹枕着丈夫的胸口，手指头划着圈儿，说当家的，你是真说对了，咱们只有芽子，是寂寞了些，鹿儿娘有了是好事，以后家里多了几个小东西，也热闹，只可惜我不争气。罗杰世听他这样说，十分地怜惜，转身去搂紧了，亲他的脸，又亲他的头发，说好阿詹，这种事情勉强不得，不是你我的错，放宽心，一切随缘，好么？阿詹睁着眼睛看着帐子，看了好一会儿，又笑了，一脸倦意，说当家的，你连日辛苦，快睡罢，说着埋进罗杰世怀里，却过了很久才朦胧睡去。

阿熊有喜的事情很快便上下都知道了，鹿儿听说了，倒觉得好笑，知道大大害羞，不敢多说，私下里和丈夫笑了几回。朗老大和阿冬听说了，也说还是那院子里热闹，便很盼鹿儿多生养几个。阿熊因知道自己年纪不轻了，又做了胎，多少担心，不像年轻时那样逞强，因针线活实在累人繁琐，同罗杰世商量了一回，收了铺子，专心养身子。

芽子不声不响，身子倒是好多了，过完年，行装也都收拾好了，便来向父母辞行。小阿冬在他房里已经养得很好，因没人磋磨，身板儿拔高了许多，阿詹见他实在灵透秀气，便定下主意，叫芽子带着他去吉祥州，横竖书院里也得有人照顾，芽子十七八岁了，房中也该有人。冬儿自然是不反对的，芽子性情温和，对他不打不骂，一向很好，虽然几位太太话里若有若无，都说要他将来在小少爷房里，意思都是明白的，也没有不愿意，只是偶尔院子里见到当日救了自己的朗少爷，不免偷偷地多看几眼，因年纪小，不懂得什么是情意，且朗少爷很疼自己的媳妇，家中其他人他都不大入眼，也就没有什么奢望。到了动身的吉日，芽子带了冬儿和几个得力的家人出发，走的水路，鹿儿有身子，冒不得风，没有去送。芽子独自站在船上，等着船家开船，冬儿站在他身边，向来不多话，知道小少爷心里不快意，就静悄悄地陪着。阿詹心里难过了一回，但知道芽子这一去，定是要立身成名的，且冬儿看起来也是个贴心会伺候的孩子，便收了伤心难过，只是越发寂寞。阿熊这些日子身乏体倦，肚子竟格外大起来，到底不比年轻时，大着肚子还能同丈夫快活，便劝罗杰世这个月同阿詹过夜，也多陪陪他。罗杰世两边都心疼，见媳妇是真的劳累，自然舍不得他晚间辛苦，便夜夜进阿詹的屋子，倒也无话。罗朗两家平安喜乐地过着日子，罗杰澤的女儿罗贝琪听说到底送出洋去了，阿熊因怕丈夫多心，从来不问五弟的事情，听说女儿出了远门，叫人送了荷包，衣服首饰，明知道贝儿的性子，自己送的东西都是看不上的，也只是尽一番心意罢了。芽子到了吉祥州，派人送消息回来，说一切很好，信里给家中长辈都请了安，也问了鹿儿，却是叫表嫂，是心里绕不过弯儿来，信里落款，写的是史翟文，不肯复本姓，罗杰世也拿这个儿子没有办法，都是袭了自己的执拗性子，再改不过来的。

眼看又是将近一年过去，鹿儿生下一个孩子，面目同丈夫一模一样，黑漆漆的头发，亮晶晶的眼睛，朗老大和雷子都喜欢得没法，且母子平安。过了不到两个月，阿熊也生了，竟是一胎两个，产婆抱着两个雪白粉嫩的娃娃出来，说怪不得太太肚子这样大哩，见阿熊不是年轻的媳妇，竟平安无事生下一对双生子来，都钦佩得很。罗杰世喜欢得过了头，险些又忘了自己是谁，就连阿詹都高兴得很，思念儿子的心情多少也淡了一些。

两家院子里添了三个婴儿，一下子便热闹起来。鹿儿的孩子脖子上没有点子，阿熊的一对儿双生子却很稀奇，有点子的那个肥白圆实，活脱脱是阿熊的样子，没有点子的那个俊秀可爱，样样都随丈夫。阿詹见了孩子，想起芽子小时候来，喜欢得不得了，抢着要抱，只是有三个婴儿，竟不知道要抢哪一个的好。鹿儿身子单薄，奶水不大好，请了乳娘，阿熊自来便是多产的，这上头再没有发愁过的，虽说添了两个孩子，奶水竟然仍是足得很，满了月，身子恢复了，只有褂子下的两只奶子藏不住，饱满浑圆，勾得丈夫不时瞄着看着，恨不能立刻回房、解了那身碍眼的衣裳，看看那对朝思夜想的奶子。孩子都满月了，要取名字，平安寨是大地方，大户人家的孩子生下来便正正经经取好名字，不用小名儿。两家商量了一回，请了先生来，仔仔细细取了几个名字，最后定下来，鹿儿的孩子叫做朗沐乐，阿熊的孩子，没有点子的那个先出生的，先生看过，说是八字缺木，怕将来性情不好，要个镇得住的名字，便叫兰森，有点子的那个因实在可爱，选了一番，叫做缇潔，虽说是吉祥如意的名字，阿熊嫌拗口，日常哄着抱着，不用这样塞牙的大名，像丈夫的那个，让他想起当年的豆芽菜，又怕这名字不吉利，见这孩子不大哭，很壮实，吃奶时吮得很用力，嘴里挤出咻咻的声音来，就叫他咻咻，至于缇潔，更是难叫，看这孩子肥圆可爱，到底还是按着乡里规矩，叫他猪儿，因从前没了豆芽菜，怕了，想着名字还是贱些的好。鹿儿听了又是好笑又是心酸，说这怎么成，缇潔弟弟这样可爱，不如改叫珠儿，将来大了也好听。阿熊也笑，觉得到底是鹿儿贴心。

三个孩子都很壮实，芽子史翟文不时来信请安，知道添了弟弟们，也来了信，三个孩子都给了礼，不多不少，一样厚重。鹿儿如今同朗雷恩很是圆满，芽子走了，渐渐便不再想着当年的那点情意，只当芽子是弟弟，抱着儿子整日地哄着逗着，很是心满意足。朗雷恩年纪轻轻当了爹，很是兴头，就连换尿片这样的事情都肯代劳，常常被儿子尿得一头一脸，逗得鹿儿发笑。阿熊隔了这许多年再做母亲，又一下子添了两个婴儿，多少生疏了，总算阿詹不嫌麻烦，帮着他侍弄，也不算太为难。这一日罗杰世从铺子里回来，因家里添了几个婴儿，分外小心，先去书房里洗漱了，换了干净衣裳，这才来媳妇房里看孩子。却见媳妇坐在床上，给咻咻喂奶，孩子含着一边奶子，吃得很有力，果然是咻咻地吸着，旁边坐着阿詹，抱着珠儿逗着，十分喜爱的样子。罗杰世见他们处得好，倒笑了，进来把珠儿接过来抱着，才几个月大的小孩子已经认得父亲，雪藕般的小手舞起来，露出一个十分可爱的笑。罗杰世因听媳妇说这个孩子像鹿儿小时候，因错过了鹿儿的出生，对珠儿便分外宠爱，且是老来得子，抱着亲。珠儿已经吃饱了的，被父亲抱着哄，没多久就睡了，放进小床里。阿詹见丈夫放下珠儿，一双眼睛不错眼地看着阿熊的奶子，阿熊还没留神，把肩膀上搭着的毛巾拉下来擦咻咻嘴角的奶，心里好笑，知道丈夫很久没有同阿熊过夜，如今满月久了，怕是熬不得，便很体贴地把咻咻抱过来，因这个孩子很像豆芽菜和芽子小时候，两个人倒是对他偏爱一些。阿詹把咻咻抱回房，人一出门，便听到丈夫急切的声音，心里好笑，又有些心酸，便抱着咻咻百般哄逗，廖解愁怀。

罗杰世一等阿詹抱着孩子去了，便拱进媳妇怀里，摸上那对还淌着奶的肥白奶子，实在是想得很了，把他按进床里，亲着摸着，问好阿熊，想三哥么？媳妇笑，摸着丈夫的头发，由着他剥去自己的衫子，露出光滑的胸口和腰腹，任他上下抚弄，说怎么不想，让这个两个小东西累的，都没力气了。还是年轻时好，带着豆芽菜同你下地，晚上照旧——说着害羞起来，觉得丈夫咬住了自己的奶子，如今是两个孩子轮流吸，留给丈夫的奶水不多，罗杰世摸了一会，翻身上去将两只奶子上淋漓的奶水都舔吸干净，闻着媳妇身上的奶香，也想着年轻时两人畅意的日子，谁能想到那样的好日子，不过只有两年！今后这每一日，都要加倍珍惜起来，才能补起那二十年的好时光。阿熊深知丈夫的心，十分怜惜地搂着他，觉得他吸得自己周身酥麻，实在舒服，这一胎分外劳累，几个月没有同丈夫这样亲热，耐不得，竟自己脱了裤子，抓着丈夫抚弄自己奶子的手，拉到腿间，穴里是自然湿透了的，痒得很，小声说，三哥，摸摸那里呀。罗杰世心里狂荡起来，媳妇叫自己三哥的声音，是一辈子都听不厌烦的，从善如流，把指头小心翼翼插进去，穴里又紧又湿，全不像生过几个孩子的模样，咬着耳朵问疼不疼，阿熊笑，说不疼，养好了的。搂紧了丈夫，三哥三哥地叫着，要他快些捣进来，又要他亲自己的奶子。罗杰世一手抓着媳妇肥实的奶子揉捏着，脸埋进另一边，咬着那深红色的奶头，说还是阿熊好，这样饱满……咬着吸着，到底又玩出几股奶水才作罢，还不足意，说叫那两个小子吸光了！还是雇个乳娘罢！阿熊又羞又笑，索性翻身压住丈夫，骑着他的家伙，慢慢纳进穴里，顶得又软又麻，浑身舒畅，丈夫喘起来，见整根都没进去了，便颠起来，又玩阿熊丰软的屁股，这一身雪白的肉，处处都好，处处都抓不满手，实在快活极了。

阿熊两只手撑着丈夫结实的胸膛，骑了一会儿，没了力气，腰软了，是得趣要泄的模样，罗杰世顶喜欢在这时百般地捣他，把他拉下来，裹进怀里，压着捣干。阿熊耐不住叫起来，三哥三哥，不敢大声，怕人听见，实在不雅向，捂着嘴叫着，罗杰世同他亲嘴，捣得很凶很，竟像是要逼他泄了的模样。阿熊因几个月没有同丈夫亲热，实在耐不住，泄了，软成一滩，罗杰世枕着他丰腴的身子，说不出的快活，抱着两条雪白的腿儿格外用力捣弄，不敢在媳妇穴里泄，估摸着快到了，拔出来，全泄在他雪白的腹皮上，这才躺下，搂着媳妇喘气，又去摸那对奶子，问阿熊，快活么。阿熊叫他捣弄得没了半点力气，恍惚回到了乡间，刚做亲时，还没有豆芽菜哩，干活儿累了，天又晚，两人并肩躺在野地里，数着天上的星星。一条银河亮晃晃地垂着，便指着那缎子一样的夜幕，说这是牵牛，那是织女。恰这时一群喜鹊飞过，两人都笑起来，说还不是七夕，就有喜鹊来造桥，想来天上的仙女也是想男子，耐不得了。两人脸挨着脸，手拉着手，看着天上的星星，说咱们俩可不要学牛郎织女，要天天在一起，长长久久，直到尽头。想着想着，搂着丈夫，恍惚又见到那片银河了。罗杰世枕着阿熊的手臂，很惬意地睡在他怀里，抚摸着那对绵软的奶子，忽然问，你还记得从前夏天晚上见的牛郎织女么？

阿熊一怔，再没想到丈夫同自己竟真是一个心思，原来两人都觉得此间虽好，不是久恋之家，既然终于重聚，自然还是罗家村的老宅最好。阿熊原本觉得丈夫在哪里，家就在哪里，只是舍不得豆芽菜，如今同丈夫又这样恩爱，便得陇望蜀起来。罗杰世却是舍不得阿詹，觉得近来待他很是薄幸，心里愧疚，不便提出想回罗家村的话。两个人你看看我，我看看你，终于还是知道，过去就是过去了，再回不去，阿詹活生生的一个人就在那里，不能对他不起。罗杰世脸色变了，长长叹了口气，说还是不能够啊。阿熊一笑，低头亲亲丈夫的发心，说不打紧，总算还是一家人齐齐整整地过日子，还有什么不知足。罗杰世想想也是对的，便觉得自己已经很是有福，不该再求更多，埋在媳妇温软的怀里，慢慢也就睡了。


	8. Chapter 8

吉祥州的醍醐书院也不知是哪朝哪代的几位大儒集资建起来的，数百年过去，规模变得极大，是吉祥州的头号去处。十来亩的院子，临水傍山，东边讲学，西边给独身的学生住宿，学院又有地，很是丰足，不以盈利为念，贫家子弟，只要聪颖好学，一般招收，富家子弟若是不学无术，却也不要。史翟文在家时，幼时身子不好，没有跟着父亲做生意，只是念书，罗杰世幼时家境贫寒，只在罗家村的私塾里跟了几年，认识字，会算数罢了，没有做过大学问，见芽子很聪明，心里喜欢，便安排他读书。后来出了鹿儿的事情，芽子要来醍醐书院，自然再没有不准的，早早派人给书院送了厚礼，芽子功课也很看得过，便收下了。他因家中丰足，又带着冬儿，算是家眷，便不在书院里住，而是在近处赁了一处小院。离家两年，专心治学，心绪是好得多了，身子骨也结实起来，渐渐地变得高大壮实，同父亲年轻时很像。冬儿这两年也将养得好了，原来他倒有十六岁了，只因从前叫戏班子里的人上下挫磨，长不大，如今少爷脾气好，不打骂，便像是暴雨后的嫩芽一样精精神神地出了尖儿，身段苗条，清秀水灵，且很是安静沉稳，倒还真颇有阿冬当年的风采。

这一日史翟文照常出去念书，冬儿坐在小院儿窗边，给他缝补日常穿的衣裳。这两年他随小少爷在吉祥州住着，只年下及中秋时同史翟文回家给父母请安，满打满算，总共又见过朗少爷五回。记得有一回是今年过年时，朗少爷绝早起来，在院子里抱着新得的儿子哄逗着，看外头的梅花。小孩子肥白可爱，同朗少爷像得很，冬儿远远看着，竟也笑起来，觉得朗少爷年纪大了些，当了爹，果然愈加稳重，虽面容还是当年在街上拦着泼皮余三、为自己出头的样子，但再没了半点儿戾气，很是亲切温和。正痴痴望着，朗雷恩抬头看见冬儿，便招招手，说这不是冬儿么，长这么高了，都不敢认了。冬儿心里热起来，过去给他请了安，想要说什么，又说不出口，少奶奶鹿儿恰在这时走出来，从丈夫怀里接过孩子，却没留心冬儿，只对丈夫说，老爷说太太今天身上不好，叫你早早去请大夫。朗雷恩听了，忙答应了，匆匆去了。冬儿瞧着他去了，给鹿儿请安，鹿儿这才见到他，见他果然出落得分外好了，也笑，说是冬儿呀，在外头一向过得好么？冬儿低声说都好的，叫少奶奶惦记了，没有错过朗少爷望着少奶奶的缠绵神情。鹿儿没有留心，同他寒暄一回，抱着孩子进屋了。史翟文在家里待不住，过完年就要走，十五夜，冬儿在他房里，下晚伺候他睡了，自己一时睡不着，裹了棉袄，去院子里透气，走了几步，不知不觉，又走到朗家院子。两家院子原也就是只隔了一道月门，因两家亲厚，鹿儿又常往来，是不挂锁的。冬儿进去了，院子里静悄悄的，本以为人都睡下了，不料却看到朗少爷两口儿坐在院子里看月亮呢。冬儿躲起来，痴痴瞧着月光下的朗少爷，见他搂着自己媳妇，因隔得远，听不清他夫妻的私房话，却也见到他的手揽着媳妇的腰，不很规矩地摸着，另一只手要伸到棉袄里去，被鹿儿拍开，两人低笑了几声，朗雷恩将鹿儿抱起，自进房了。冬儿瞧得脸红心热，心里突突地跳着，忙跑回史翟文的屋子，见史翟文稳稳当当地睡着，想起适才看到的一幕，兀自满面通红，因史翟文对他向来很规矩，并不知道这些房中的旖旎事情，糊里糊涂睡下，却是做了一夜光怪陆离的梦。

第二日冬儿去阿詹房里请安，阿詹见他果然高了好些，拉着手说了一回话，问肚子可有动静么，冬儿红了脸，跪下说，太太，少爷只顾读书用功，这种事情是没有过的呀。阿詹听了，有些意外，不想儿子这样呆气，怕他还是对鹿儿难以忘情，便想叫丈夫劝儿子收了心、将冬儿收房。这些事冬儿却不知道了，只是过完年再辞行时，阿詹太太塞给他几个药方，叫他早晚抓了，伺候少爷服下，都是进补的方子。冬儿很听话，这些事都是照着太太吩咐一一做的，他同鹿儿不一样，自幼没有人疼爱过，又糟了拐子和戏班子，是真的糟了大罪的，这辈子若是没有朗雷恩救出来，怕是早就死在泥沟里了。这份恩情他忘不得，朗雷恩少爷叫他伺候表少爷，没有不肯的意思，且史翟文为人温存，也不拿他当寻常的下人，虽然没有将他收房，但也没有挫磨过，向来尊重。如今既然阿詹太太这样热切，当然不好违背。手上一面忙活，一面想东想西，心思慢慢收了回来，眼见天晚了，少爷要归家了，便放下手里的活计，到厨房里去把滋补的药熬上，晚饭也煮起，等少爷回来。

这一晚史翟文回来得却很晚，因学里新来了一位同仁，姓白，年纪比他略大一些，很是清俊聪慧，大家一见投缘，下了学不忙回家，去外头茶馆里闲谈了一阵，看天晚了才慢慢回家。一进门，见冬儿坐在厨下，守着炉子，困得头一点一点的，却没有睡，不好意思起来，叫了他一声，问怎么还不睡。冬儿醒了，揉揉眼睛，一声不吭把温着的药端给他，问吃过饭了么。史翟文是吃过了的，不好意思起来，接过药碗，说以后不要等我。冬儿点头，因从来不多话，史翟文很喜欢，觉得他是本分的人，不是那种邀宠狐媚的小子，也很敬重。两人虽是睡一间房，但史翟文睡床，冬儿在墙角搭了板床，向来如此。年后离家，父母都谆谆嘱咐，说他如今也二十开外了，独自在外头煎熬，不娶妻是怕耽误人，情有可原，房里收个人却是不过分的，冬儿无依无靠，自来伺候得也很好，收了，也好叫他定下心安心照料。史翟文早知道父母的意思，平白无故，给他房里塞个清俊小子，就是要他收房的意思了，只因从前痴心想着鹿儿，没有在这上头用过心，后来又觉得冬儿还小，是个孩子，可怜见的，不忍欺负，也就一直拖着，却也没有不愿意的意思。冬儿把药碗洗干净，给他铺了床，自己到屏风后换了衣裳，照常钻到小床里睡下，史翟文却再睡不着。屋子不大，夜静得很，想着今日的新学生——很俊的一个人，眼睛极大，神采飞扬，且是十分落落大方，觉得投缘，想了一回，没有睡意，这时还是早春，天寒地冻，屋子不大，虽说是暖和，到底不比夏日。见冬儿缩在小床里，被褥也不很厚实，怕他冷了，轻声问，冬儿，睡着了么？

冬儿没有睡，觉得有些冷，缩在被子里不出声，见少爷问，以为是要茶水，便披了棉袄坐起来，摸摸炉子上的茶壶，还热着，倒了热茶端给史翟文。史翟文不好意思起来，接过喝了，月光照进来，小屋子里明亮得很，见冬儿只穿着小衣，披着一件灰色的棉袄，俏生生地站在床前，眼波温柔，恍惚有点儿鹿儿的模样。史翟文这时已经年过二十，向来很规矩，从没有过心猿意马的事情，只是如今年纪不小了，不免也有室家之想，想起年后父母叮嘱过的，便拉住冬儿的手，只觉得那双手冰凉的，怜惜起来，说冷了么？

冬儿不出声，因觉得少爷眼色有异，同平时不一样，哪里不同，又说不上来。忽然想起年前看到朗少爷同少奶奶在院子里亲密，心里热起来，又酸起来，竟不知道该怎么办，只觉得少爷的手滚烫地握着自己，没来由地心慌，摇摇头，又点点头。史翟文很温柔地笑，因也不是那种轻狂的人，便将冬儿拉到怀里来搂住，说果然冷，同我睡罢。冬儿便知道少爷是有那种意思了，也不知道这事情要怎么做，在戏班子时到底还小，没有经过男子，跟了史翟文几年，少爷又规矩，虽然知道阿詹太太把自己给了少爷，却不知道这事情要怎么样，心想同少爷睡，那就睡罢，横竖少爷的寝具又暖和又舒服，比自己的板床好得多，便脱了棉袄，只穿着小衣爬上床。史翟文将他裹入身下，借着月光看他的脸，见他的脸又滑又嫩，身上也很清瘦，叹了口气，低头亲亲他的额头，伸手去慢慢解了他的小衣。冬儿不知道他要拿自己怎样，因向来信得过少爷是个和气的好人，一动不动，随他剥了自己周身衣裳，只是毕竟年纪不大，天生的腼腆害羞，见少爷打量自己胸口，便抬手挡住了。谁知史翟文竟同平日很不一样，握住他的手腕拉开，要看个仔细。冬儿身上很白，毕竟年轻，两只奶子又娇又小，也是雪白粉嫩的，史翟文便想，鹿儿做亲时比冬儿略大两岁，同表哥洞房花烛那一晚，想来也是这样的光景了，心里知道这样想着哥哥是决不应该的，况且哥哥嫁了表哥，两人又情投意合，孩子也生下了，过得很好，却是禁不住。他因向来规矩，没有同房中丫头小子胡闹过，也不是很懂得，只是觉得冬儿那两只奶子光滑可爱，便伸手去摸，捏了两下，问冬儿愿不愿意。冬儿也不知道他问什么，也不觉得这还有什么好问的，朗少爷叫他跳火坑他也是肯的，何况只是伺候芽子少爷，当然点头。史翟文见了，越发怜惜起来，低头亲亲他的眉眼，说那你转过去罢。冬儿很莫名地转过身去，猛地觉得少爷的手摸着自己胸口，捏着奶子抓了几把，不很得趣，趴着又嫌气闷，便侧过头来，又觉得少爷在自己脖子边的点子上亲了亲，然后便觉得他的手摸自己下头，他年纪小，穴里不大湿，也很嫩，史翟文摸了摸，到底不是很懂，便解开裤子，掏出自己的家伙来，慢慢地试着顶进去。冬儿觉得疼，皱起眉毛来，叫了一声，史翟文看了，不敢很用力，摸着他的脸，问疼么？冬儿很老实地点头，史翟文嘀咕起来，有些不知道怎么办才好，便下床把火炉搬得近些，点亮了灯。灯光下冬儿的身体越发显得雪白细瘦了，史翟文坐回床上，把一个枕头垫到他肚子下，摸着他的屁股，低头亲了亲，冬儿臊了，要翻过身来，史翟文不让，还让他趴着，把自己的两根手指舔湿了，轻轻插到他的穴里。这回便不是很疼痛，冬儿忍着让他摆弄，只觉得少爷的两根手指头插进去，里头慢慢的酸胀起来，是再没有过的感觉，不很明白，只是喘着气，屁股抖着，史翟文见他似乎有些得趣，便很受鼓励地慢慢抽插，觉得穴里似乎湿了许多，低头细看，那个娇娇嫩嫩的地方吞着自己的手指，一圈都是粉红的，心里热起来，腾身上去，这回不再犹豫，抵住冬儿的穴，两只手抓住他的腰，慢慢将自己嵌进去了。

冬儿被他拉高了腰，虽说是胀痛，却也耐得，同小时候挨打是不能比的，待到觉得少爷胯下的毛发贴上自己的屁股，又觉得他沉重的身子压着自己的，胸口火烫，一起一伏的，便慢慢放软了身体，心里却好奇，那晚朗少爷将少奶奶抱进屋子里同他快活时也是这样的么？史翟文插进去了，便咬着冬儿的肩膀，慢慢地磨蹭着，这才知道原来同人快活是这般滋味，只觉得自己的家伙被一处又湿又软的所在裹着，舒服得紧，便用手撑起身子来，低头亲冬儿的脸和肩膀，细细安抚了一回，扣住他的手，腰下动起来，竟开始捣弄。冬儿到底是头一回经事，有些承受不住，呜呜咽咽地哭起来，自己却是不知道的，只觉得少爷的东西又热又粗，一跳一跳地在自己的穴里滑来滑去，却仍没有得趣，被史翟文按着又捣了好一阵子，慢慢地才不疼了，才觉得穴里热起来，也忍不住哼唧出声，屁股向后迎着少爷的家伙，慢慢地浪起来。史翟文到底是头一次做这个事情，见冬儿迎着自己，下头也夹得很紧，便忍不住泄了，压着冬儿喘了一会儿，翻下来，把冬儿搂进怀里，又去摸冬儿的奶子。冬儿的身子被他捣得软了，一床棉被裹住，搂着同他亲嘴，冬儿样样顺从，见少爷要亲，便闭上眼睛给他亲，少爷去摸他，也都随着少爷，初次尝试这种滋味，心里也说不上来是喜欢还是不喜欢，只觉得穴里很疼，腰也很酸。史翟文摸着他娇小的奶子，已经又精神了，便问他累不累，冬儿摇摇头，史翟文很温柔地笑，说原来这桩事情是这种快活法，果然好，搂住冬儿，将他两条腿挤开，又将自己捣进去。这一回冬儿的穴是已经操开了的，一味地湿滑，很顺畅地进去了，便裹紧他的身子抽动了好一阵子，才又泄了。因都知道冬儿是给了自己的，怀了孕也无妨，便都泄进穴里，完事后紧搂着不放，说以后就同我睡罢，摸冬儿身上，却已经是暖和起来了。冬儿累极了，身上也疼，被少爷连着捣弄了两回，并没有很快活，便觉得这种事情果然没什么趣味，都是男子快活。只觉得少爷滚烫的身子搂着自己，不敢不听话，便闭上眼睛，躺了一会儿也就慢慢睡去，梦里却见到了朗少爷，搂着自己，就像那夜在花园里搂着鹿儿太太一样地轻柔温和。天明时醒来，想到梦，羞红了脸，觉得自己不要脸得紧，扭头看少爷，还睡着，便轻手轻脚起来穿衣烧水，伺候少爷进学。

史翟文一觉醒来，冬儿已经如常摆好了早点，进来像平日一样替他端来毛巾热水，打了胰子，要照顾他洗漱。史翟文昨夜很快活，现醒了，自觉有些不同，不是平日不知人事的寻常男子了，见冬儿还是悄没声息地做事，心中温情脉脉起来，拉住冬儿的手，亲亲他的脸，问下头疼么。冬儿脸有点儿红，摇摇头，倒比平时多了点儿鲜活模样。史翟文便搂着他亲了又亲，倒也不大习惯这样亲密，亲完后，便放他去做事，自己照常起来穿衣洗脸，吃过早饭，又去了学堂。一进门，便有人来搂住他打闹，说史兄弟，看你平日不声不响，原来这么精明，大家都说好了的，却被你占了先！史翟文见是自来交好的卫迩训，便说，这说的又是什么话？自觉昨夜的事情并没什么不可见人，但仍有些难堪，却没想到自己房中的事情，卫迩训又哪里会知道。卫迩训嘻嘻一笑，指着院子里的人，说你瞧，昨天你不是同人家出去喝茶？醍醐书院立院几百年，还是头一次许他这样的哩。史翟文还没有想明白，抬眼一看，卫迩训悄悄指着的，可不是昨天新来的那位，同自己喝了半日茶的，抬头见史翟文来了，很大方地对他一笑，却没有走过来。史翟文不解道，白兄聪敏好学，文字功夫很看得过，正该来醍醐书院，有什么稀奇。卫迩训叹气，说你竟是个睁眼瞎，这姓白的脖子上好大一个点子，你竟没看见么？史翟文一怔，见那学生长身玉立，身段笔直，一身深色的长袍，不见奢华，唯见稳重，头发留得很长，在身后扎起，颈间雪白的一段，果然是带着点子的。因史翟文在家时也不大同家人兜搭，为人至诚，不大看得出乾坤之别，这姓展的昨日穿了高领的衣裳，又落落大方，同史翟文处了大半日，再没有半点做作，竟全然没察觉，不觉呆了，卫迩训笑起来，还要说些嘲笑的话，却见先生来了，这才陆续入了学堂，收起心来。

下学后，史翟文收拾了书本，想着要早些回家陪冬儿，那姓白的却走过来，很亲切地招呼，眉梢眼角，都是笑意。史翟文脸红了，猛然觉得他身上很香，昨天两人相谈甚欢，称兄道弟，今日却不合适起来，一时有些语塞，便很尴尬地说，白兄今日好么。这姓白的学生嫣然一笑，看出史翟文着实窘迫，便不再多说，自行去了，竟对其他同窗不大理睬。史翟文见他去得远了，看着他的背影，竟觉得从未见过这样落落大方的人。家中的鹿儿从小耳鬓厮磨，自然亲密，但鹿儿生性害羞拘谨，冬儿也是不大多话、安安静静的样子，这位白兄斯文俊朗、气派从容，竟让他觉得有些手足无措起来，离开学堂，禁不住回头，却见姓白的学生正同人说笑，没有半点羞手碍脚的样子，心里暗暗惊奇。待到回了家，进了院子，便看到冬儿坐在厨下，因事情做完了，便抱着一只猫儿慢慢地抚摸着。那猫儿被他摸得适宜，翻滚着身子，咕噜连天。冬儿到底还是孩子心性，把脸贴到猫儿肚子上，嘴角微微地笑着。史翟文看了一回，也不知是否因为昨夜同冬儿有了亲密的事情，从前没有在冬儿身上留心过，只当他是个孩子，如今收用过了，再细细看，才看出冬儿实在是个极俊秀的人，虽是穿着一身灰棉袄，衣裳肥大，却是不掩秀色。史翟文到底是个青年男子，近来滋补的汤药吃得又多，血气方刚，将冬儿拉起来，打横抱起，便走进了自己的屋子。冬儿吃了一吓，猫也跑了，自去捉老鼠，冬儿缩在史翟文怀里，看着那猫儿自由自在，去得远了，闭上眼睛，不去多想。史翟文将他抱进屋子，踢上门，将他轻轻放进床上，去解他身上的袄子，冬儿低着头，看着少爷那双很大的手从容不迫地将自己身上的衣裳都脱了，便钻进被子里去，很是怕冷。史翟文本来不是急色的人，但一来初识这等快活，二来见冬儿脸上淡淡的模样，同鹿儿不言不语时很像，便禁不住，放下帐子，钻进棉被，将冬儿牢牢裹进怀里。


	9. Chapter 9

冬去春来，花开花谢，转眼间又快入冬了。阿冬连日咳喘，请郎中瞧了，总不见好，朗老大这几日也犯病，腰腿疼，却是年轻时做山贼时受过的伤发作，阴雨天寒时便要受罪，也惯了。朗雷恩连日侍奉，累得有些支撑不来，总算见父亲慢慢好了些，略放下心，因想着铺子荒了一个多月，得去经管，这一日早上同鹿儿带着孩子见过父母，自去了。鹿儿看着下头将阿冬太太的饭食备好了，自己端进屋子，因朗老大在，不便留下，将条盘和药都摆好，扶着阿冬坐起来，这才辞出去了。朗老大把稀粥端到床边喂他，阿冬胸口很闷，吃不下，但若不吃，又怕师哥担心，勉强喝了几口，实在没了力气，头一歪，朗老大忙扶他躺好，在他身边坐下，很担心地握着他的手。阿冬半闭着眼睛，这几年病榻缠绵，自己觉得这一回是不能好了，见师哥两鬓雪白，很是心疼，张着眼睛示意他坐得近一些。朗老大紧挨着他，握住他的手，看到他那双极清亮的眼睛，恍惚想起当年第一次见到这个小师弟的模样。他那时候才十八九，阿冬不过十一二，怀里抱着阿詹，更小，阿冬脸上有两条伤，是鞭子抽的，坐在角落里。阿詹年纪小，没有哥哥懂事隐忍，肚子饿，呜呜地哭，阿冬没办法，看朗老大也看着自己，因听众人都叫他大师哥，虽然他面相凶，还是乍着胆子问有没有米汤，不想师哥看着吓人，心里却并不像班子里其他人那样黑。又想起过了几年，两个人心里都有了彼此，头一回同阿冬在一起，这小师弟性子执拗，他原没想到是肯的，却不料那个晚上堂会回来，两个人因唱得好，赏了酒，都吃醉了的，朗老大回屋子时攥住了阿冬的手，阿冬也没有挣开，是心甘情愿地跟着师哥的。这一攥，就是这么多年。阿冬为了要同他好，差一点就死了，他为了阿冬，手上也沾了不知道几条人命，一路走到如今。害阿冬的师傅，班主，都敌得过，不怕，可要是阎王爷生生收了阿冬去，他还有什么法子？向来瞧阿冬的郎中已经是很熟了的，近来言辞闪闪烁烁，已经暗示过阿冬油尽灯枯，是走到头儿了，叫他心里有个准备。他想起阿冬出事儿那天，因班子里都齐心要害他，找由头支开自己，逼阿冬吃了药，六七个月大、已经成型的一个孩子，活生生叫那些畜生作践了，又坏了阿冬的嗓子，乃至后来他一刀割开师傅喉咙管时，眼皮都没有眨一下。

阿冬握着他的手，似乎意识到了师哥的心绪，手指头划拉着，很吃力地咿呀比划，说想起那孩子了，师哥，当年差一点儿就能养活的，他们怎么那么狠心……！朗老大握紧了阿冬的手，孩子没了，阿冬从来没有提起过，是怕师哥愧疚伤心，护了阿冬一辈子，偏偏那天不在，偏偏就出了事，遗憾终生，这是朗老大心里一辈子过不去的坎儿，如今阿冬很清楚，自己是要走到头了，也知道没了自己，师哥也活不长，到这个地步，心里有些话不说出来，就再来不及了，便说，师哥，我从来没有怪过你，那都是命，不是你不好。

朗老大哭起来，近古稀的人了，竟像个孩子似的呜呜哭着，说你不怪我，我怪我自己，害了你，也害了孩子。阿冬摸着他仍浓密的发，很爱惜的，渐渐的觉得师哥的声音越来越远了，眼前发花，看不清师哥的样子，心里急了，说师哥，你唱给我听罢，我想好好睡一觉。朗老大只觉得他手上的力气极大，握紧了，抚摸着他的头发，擦着他脸上的汗水，说好好好，我唱，你歇歇，便在他耳边极低地唱起当年定情的那段曲子。阿冬嘴角露出一丝笑意，觉得自己这辈子虽说早年吃了苦，但有师哥在，一辈子恩爱敬重，并没有枉费，心里是没有遗憾的，想要叫师哥知道这番心意，知道自己同他在一起，这辈子从没有后悔过，却实在是没有力气说话，又觉得师哥是知道的，不必说出来。他拉着师哥的手，恍惚间又看到年轻的师哥，头发油黑，身板挺直，在马老爷的堂会上一个翻身亮相，满堂彩，攥着头上的翎毛，踢脚朝天，英姿勃勃，卸了妆，却把太太小姐们赏的银元糕饼都塞进自己怀里。他觉得自己也不再病痛了，竟仍是当年的自己了，二八华年，心里头就只有师哥，便抓住他的手，同他一起舞着唱着，紧紧不放，渐行渐远。

朗老大哭了一回，唱了一回，觉得阿冬的手渐渐松了，以为他是睡了，便松开手，谁知道阿冬一动不动，颤着手探探鼻息，再没了动静。朗老大怔了，瞧着阿冬的脸，见他很安稳地睡着，嘴角含笑，十分安详快活，眼前一黑，咕咚一声栽倒，便什么都不知道了。再醒来时，人已经在书房床上，见儿子媳妇都跪在床前，已经换了孝衣，便看着头顶帐子，说去办事罢，让我静静。朗雷恩哭着磕了个头，挣扎着起来，鹿儿知道老爷心硬逞强，没了太太，在自己面前是不会露出伤心模样的，倒憋坏了，也就哭着跟着丈夫出去。阿詹在阿冬房里，替阿冬换了吉服，是头几年病重时为了冲喜做下的。他一生下来就没了爹娘，都是哥哥阿冬护着，一路走到今天，不想哥哥还是去了，他用毛巾擦着阿冬的脸，给他梳好头发，眼泪无声无息地流着，再说不出半句话来，想着小时候在戏班子里煎熬，哥哥有吃的舍不得，都留给自己，被人害了、坏了嗓子、没了孩子，也是拼死护着自己，到底救出来了，才有了后来的日子，没有人叫人磋磨过。如今哥哥也去了，他觉得自己也没了依靠，丈夫不再是那个贴心的丈夫了，近来越发觉得他是个陌生人，这个叫做罗杰世的男子，同自己爱上的那个史惕福是越来越不像了，同鹿儿的娘重逢，情好甚笃，又添了两个孩子，自己是个多余的人了，偏偏鹿儿娘又是个厚道人，就是丈夫也不是有意变心，自己心里煎熬着，如今没了哥哥，更觉得形单影只，无声地哭着，顾不上擦眼泪。阿熊端着水盆进来帮他，见他这样伤心，也陪着流泪，鹿儿也进来了，替阿冬收拾着，三个人望着床上躺着的阿冬，还是栩栩如生的，只是平日睡着了的模样，都无声地流着泪。

史翟文接到丧信，便告了假，带着冬儿回家奔丧，吉祥州距离平安寨也不算很远，两天的水路也就到了，赶在阿冬头七前回来，进门上下磕了头，陪着母亲哭了一场，拜了阿冬的灵位。法事已了，朗老大撑着亲自同先生寻了一块风水好地，依山傍水，很亮堂的地方，不问价钱买下，却叫人点了双穴，先将阿冬葬下。熬到送葬那天，朗老大已经撑不起身了，儿子朗雷恩求他在家养着，怕他见了下葬的情景儿伤痛过度、有什么闪失，朗老大拄着拐棍儿，看着院子里的一株老梅，这梅花是阿冬刚搬来时种下的，如今树犹在此，叶子却已经是谢了的，只剩光秃秃的空枝，也不见骨朵儿，心里觉得阿冬心狠，这头七过了，竟连梦也不托一个，摆摆手，不叫儿子说话，到底撑起来跟着车队一直送到墓地。墓地修葺得很好，没有委屈了阿冬，朗老大站在墓前看了一回，说得有人守着，你娘小时候很怕黑的，打雷的日子也不喜欢。朗雷恩只是跪着哭。朗老大眼看着棺材落穴，入土为安，知道这辈子终于是再见不到那个清清冷冷的小师弟了，这一辈子终于是同他过完了，心里空落落的，因心硬了一辈子，此时哭不出，只是整个人都迷迷糊糊的，睁眼闭眼，都是阿冬的样子。从此以后他便一蹶不振，再也没有年轻时的风采，只有见到孙子时，脸上才显出几分活气来，整日就是坐在阿冬生前的屋子里，顺着窗子看着外头的景致。阿冬喜欢清静，院子里也不大热闹，都是冬景，衬着那株老梅，梅树下的小池子，因冬日里水浅，早都结了冰。他便整日地坐着，看着那梅树，树上近来冒了许多骨朵，却不开花。如此熬了两三个月，一天早上醒来，见那树梅花不知何时竟开了，难得开得齐齐整整，花朵繁盛，累累坠坠，竟是从未有过的盛景。朗老大看了，撑起来，拄着拐杖到院子里，一手摸着老树的枝干，竟笑起来，说阿冬，你终于回来看我了。孙子朗沐乐这时已经两岁多，因见梅花开了，稀奇起来，跌跌撞撞地走到爷爷身边，胖胖的小手伸出来要抱，要去摘那梅花。朗老大弯腰吃力地将这个胖小子抱起来，叫他去够梅花，朗沐乐摘了一朵，别到爷爷发间，嘻嘻笑起来，说好看好看，吐字不大清楚。朗老大也笑，说好看么，真乖，去罢，找你娘去，说着放下孩子，自己慢慢地踱回屋子里，寻了一把剪刀，很慎重地剪下一枝梅花，拿回屋子里插起，坐在摇椅间不错眼地看着。晚间朗雷恩回来见父亲，见他坐在黑黢黢的屋里，借着点儿月光望着那枝梅花，梅花仍很新鲜，雪白的小花朵在月色下反着光，白中带了一点儿绿意。朗雷恩见了，便要点灯，却听父亲说，莫点灯，就这样坐坐罢。

朗雷恩从未听到过父亲的声音这样衰老孱弱，仿佛母亲带走了父亲身上的全部活气，再没有半点儿剩下，他很想说些什么话来安慰父亲，却又不知道该说些什么好，便陪他坐着，也看着那支老梅。良久，朗老大说，回去陪你孩子媳妇罢，好生待他们，我这就该睡了。朗雷恩点头答应，扶着父亲上床躺下，给他盖上被子，自回鹿儿房里，第二天早上同鹿儿带着孩子早早起来见父亲，却见朗老大安安稳稳地躺着，手里攥着那支梅花，人已经僵硬了。


	10. Chapter 10

刚办完阿冬的丧事没多久，朗老大就去了，朗雷恩撑着葬了父亲，才知道原来当初父亲买下墓地时就已经想好，将父亲葬在母亲身边，倒是毫不费力，坟前哭了一场，硬撑着将丧事办完，史翟文自然也回来奔丧，冬儿悄悄看着，见朗少爷瘦下一大圈去，着实憔悴，心里很疼，但知道轮不到自己，也无法可想。朗老大去后，院子里的梅花便纷纷凋谢殆尽了，朗家的院子里寂寞起来，只剩下小两口，两人不忍心就搬到上屋去，照旧在西屋住着，鹿儿这两年没有再生养，便问丈夫要纳妾么，要的话，早早寻起来，有点喜事冲冲这院子，也是好的。朗雷恩听了，便揪揪他的鼻子，说鹿儿哥哥，这话敢情是说出来试探我的了，莫说没有这个想法，就是有，爹爹地底下也要爬出来打死我。因朗老大一辈子对阿冬痴心不二，教儿子也是这般，所以他向来是没有外心的，对鹿儿很是死心塌地。鹿儿原也没有这种念头，不过夫妻闲话，顺口问一问，见丈夫这样，觉得很贴心，一笑，也去拧他的鼻子，说弟弟，算你乖觉听话。

丧事忙完了，家里上下摘了白色的灯笼，又是夏初，院子里花花草草都已经冒出来，生机勃勃，便冲淡了许多丧事带来的寂寥。史翟文陪完丧事，知道也是该回吉祥州的时候了，便定下三日后动身，这一日早上起来见母亲，见阿詹抱着弟弟咻咻逗弄着，这弟弟虽是大娘生的，倒也俊秀可爱，史翟文并不讨厌他，也抱过来哄逗着，觉得这小小的孩子娇嫩有趣，脸上露出笑来。阿詹见了儿子，心绪略好了些，却想起儿子又是要离家的，又舍不得，便说你看弟弟这样可爱，自己有了孩子，就更喜欢了。史翟文一笑，房里有冬儿伺候，虽然很好，但冬儿肚子没有消息，他也不很在意，虽说自己年纪不小了，但毕竟心里只想着读书的事情，并不多心。阿詹便说，虽说知道你在醍醐书院一时半会回不来，也怕耽误人家孩子，但你早该成家了，回头教爹爹瞧瞧，有合适的人家，帮你说起，娶了带去书院，也是可以的罢。史翟文听了，一面逗着弟弟，一面竟想起白琅——鹈鹕书院那个有点子的学生——来，心中却想，这辈子同鹿儿是没有指望了，要是娶妻，娶白琅那样得体大方、又通学问的，才能合心。他这样想着，脸上便露出一个温柔笑意来，阿詹是看着他长大的，有什么看不出，便笑起来，说难道你心里有人了？说说看，倒是谁？史翟文很不好意思地说，学里认识的，阿詹倒惊讶起来，说难道竟也能进学，同一般的男子念书？这世道这样乾坤不分了么？却也不是很在意，便追问相貌性情，觉得只要儿子喜欢，连家世也可不必管。既然能进醍醐书院读书，自然是聪明伶俐的人，大约没什么不好。晚间丈夫回房过夜，便说了这件事情。

开年来连着忙了两场丧事，罗杰世的心绪也不好，想着朗老大一辈子提携的恩情，很是难过，虽是来阿詹房里过夜，却并没有亲热，只是搂着他早早睡下，摸着他光滑的身上，听阿詹絮絮叨叨地说了史翟文学里认识了一个人，竟像是看中了人家的意思，想了想，这个儿子老大不小，早年因痴心恋着鹿儿，没有定亲，如今难得不再想鹿儿这桩孽缘，不管看上谁，都是好的，况且醍醐书院里读书的，定然是大家子弟，或是天资聪颖，再不会错，便觉得很好。夫妻两个商量了一回，都决定第二天便告诉史翟文，若是实在喜欢，家里自然会给提亲，便睡下不提。

史翟文从母亲房里出来，顺道送弟弟回大娘的屋子，见大娘同鹿儿坐在一起，便放下弟弟，给大娘阿熊请安。阿熊不好意思得很，见阿詹的孩子这几年越发高大壮实，同早年那病恹恹的样子完全不同，活脱脱是丈夫年轻时的模样，便觉得豆芽菜要是还活着，定然也是这样，因此心里待他向来很好，忙叫他起来。鹿儿抱着儿子，见到史翟文，也笑起来，说芽子弟弟如今身子骨儿结实了，越发高了，在外头都好么？史翟文一笑，说托表嫂的福，都好。说着，打量着他，见他脸上娇嫩水润，容光焕发，也替他喜欢，觉得就算自己不是他的亲生弟弟，同他做了亲，也未必能让鹿儿比现在更快活。两人从小耳鬓厮磨，亲亲热热地长到如今，却因为是亲生兄弟，反而生分了，这却是谁都没有想到的，也没有别的法子。阿熊和鹿儿带着三个孩子，吵吵闹闹的，史翟文不便久待，请了安，自回自己屋子里。冬儿老老实实地坐在屋子里收拾行李，预备着后天上船的，家里给史翟文打点的衣裳都收拾整齐了，吃的用的也都码得齐齐整整，倒有好几个箱子。史翟文见了好笑，说带这么多东西做什么，说着看冬儿身上，还是春天时的夹袄，且他近来长高了好些，袄子短了，又热又不合身，因家里向来是鹿儿当家，母亲阿詹心里没有算计的，便说你明早去见见少奶奶，说是我的话，看家里有什么现成的衣裳布匹，拿上一些，免得老是这样不合身，显得我不经心。冬儿听了，不自觉地低头看自己，果然有些不成体统，却也不大在乎，横竖自己是伺候少爷的下人，体不体面，打什么紧。但少爷既然这样说，出门在外，也不好给少爷丢脸，便答应了。

史翟文见天晚了，便叫冬儿打水，预备睡下。冬儿打来热水，服侍他洗漱了，自己也洗了一回，替史翟文换上睡觉穿的柔软衣裳，照拂他躺下，自己去关了门窗，上了床，都是惯了的。黑暗中，史翟文感觉到冬儿温热的身子贴上自己，便转身来将他搂住，亲亲他的额头，说冬儿，问你一件事情，一面说，一面伸手解开冬儿的褂子，这也都是夜夜做惯的事情。冬儿撑起身体，顺着他脱了衣裳，史翟文亲亲他的颈子，又去亲那两只娇小的奶子，仍是不见大，孩子气的，只是颜色粉嫩讨喜，便亲着不放。如今冬儿被他收了年余，房中的事情已经习惯了，虽说不是回回得趣，却也不讨厌，搂着少爷让他亲，史翟文含着那对小小的奶子吮了一回，这才问，我要是娶了少奶奶，你伤心么？说着，手指头却已经摸上身下的穴，是湿了的，便畅意起来，慢慢顶入捣弄。冬儿弓着身子受着，喘着气，一时说不出话来，只觉得少爷今晚顶弄得比平日都凶狠着，有些受不住，穴里湿得流水，一夹一夹的，想要他快泻出来好睡觉。史翟文却偏偏不肯，搂着冬儿加倍折腾，定要他也快活，脖子上的点子是早就咬过了的，弯腰亲着吮着，又同冬儿亲嘴。冬儿给他顶得喘不过气，又觉得他的大手捻着自己的奶子揉捏，下头捣得十分凶狠，忍不住哭出来，却也比平日爽利，只是被少爷堵着嘴，叫不出声，也不敢叫，便搂紧了他，任他在自己身体里癫狂。史翟文见阿冬这样顺从，心里很怜爱，搂紧了他，摸着那两团小小娇娇的奶子，泄在他里头，仍是搂着不放。待呼吸均匀了，便撑起身子，月光下看着冬儿秀气的脸，说怎么样？

冬儿恍惚着，只觉得穴里又酸又软，奶子被少爷抚摸着，也酥麻着，其实很想少爷再上来捣弄一回，见少爷问话，不能不答，虽然觉得问得很是莫名，仍说，有少奶奶在，自然好的。史翟文温柔地笑起来，见冬儿脸颊绯红，眉稍眼角，含着春色，是平日里少有的鲜活模样，却是自己夜夜努力耕耘开垦出来的，便很怜爱地说，傻孩子，有了少奶奶，不让我同你好，那怎么办呢？冬儿听了，很认真地说，我本来就是伺候少爷的，少爷说怎么办，就怎么办呀。史翟文听了，有些失望，觉得冬儿许是年纪还小，不懂得嫉妒，因横竖也没有薄待他、抛下他的心，便也不计较他的冷淡，觉得他说得这样小心本分，倒很可怜，便搂住他，拉着他的手，叫他摸自己的东西，摸硬了，又压上去动起来。冬儿被他顶弄得快活得趣，便闭上眼睛享乐，心里深处隐隐却想，要是新少奶奶厉害、不容自己，能不能回来伺候朗少爷？不敢奢望这样的事情，悄悄伺候着、报答他救自己出火坑的心情也是好的。

第二天东西都收拾好了，冬儿想起史翟文说的话，便过了月门，来见鹿儿。现今家里都知道他是史翟文的人了，待他比先前又客气了几分，进了鹿儿的屋子，不料朗雷恩也在，正穿着衣裳，鹿儿站在他怀里替他整理领子，见冬儿进来，不好意思地推开丈夫。冬儿因身上穿得暖和，走得又急，进了屋子，鼻尖冒着汗，脸也是粉红的，不妨见到朗大爷在，才想起自己身上衣衫不合体，不像样，不好意思起来，低头看着脚下的花砖。朗雷恩没有留心这些，结束整齐了，看了冬儿一眼，顺口说，是冬儿来了，陪太太坐一会儿罢，又在鹿儿耳边嘀咕了几句才出门。他天性里带着父亲朗老大的浪荡不羁，平时在房里同鹿儿亲昵惯了，不大避讳，冬儿见他待鹿儿这样好，又见他气色也比先前好了，也觉得高兴，觉得恩人有福报，正是应当的。鹿儿已经听史翟文提起过，早把给冬儿的东西都打点好了，因知道冬儿是跟着弟弟的人，算是半个弟媳了，不是寻常用人，预备下的衣裳布料都很精致，又怕冬儿不耐烦做衣裳，也备下了钱，一样一样都交代了，说出门在外，就是少爷不经心，也别委屈自己。冬儿很感谢地接过，辞了鹿儿，将这些东西一并捆扎收拾起，第二日绝早起来，同史翟文离了平安寨，回了吉祥州。

夏末，朗老大同阿冬的坟前青草茸茸，罗杰世如今也不大去铺子里做事了，倒时常在家里陪着两位太太和孩子们，早早颐养天年。他知道接二连三没了阿冬和朗老大，阿詹心里难受，倒经常同他一处，因这个小媳妇娇养了一辈子，没有很吃过苦，格外心疼他。阿詹也明白丈夫的体贴，也明白哥哥一辈子同朗老大是快活的，走时也是在朗老大怀里，心中烫贴，比留在这人世间煎熬要快活，渐渐地也就好了起来，阿熊怕他寂寞，把咻咻放在他屋子里，丈夫来时才领走。阿詹顶喜欢这个孩子，把他宠得没了规矩，也没法子。这一日正看着咻咻在院子里爬树胡闹，却见丈夫走进来，手里拿着一封信，一脸为难，便将孩子抱起，问是怎么了，是儿子在吉祥州出了什么事情么？罗杰世忙说不是的，怕阿詹担心，说我要去见见鹿儿娘，回头来陪你，阿詹也就没有多问。罗杰世匆匆进了阿熊的屋子，将信放下，原来那信却是四叔罗璦愢托人写来的，信里说自己不行了，又没有子女，罗家这一辈中，老大罗杰仕不提了，出了这样的事情，族里早就除了他的名字，是个忤逆。老二早死，如今罗杰世居长，族长的担子自然落在他身上。罗杰世看了这信，为难起来，同阿熊商量。那些年同族长的事情，同五弟的事情，阿熊都没有瞒着丈夫，丈夫也没有怪过他，都是身不由己的可怜人，不是谁的错。两人心里是愿意回罗家村的，平安寨再好，不是罗家村，不是从前的家。阿熊天性不记得旁人的坏，听说族长病重，并不想他如何强占过自己，只记得没了豆芽菜及后来回罗家村时族长对自己的好，便劝丈夫同自己回去一趟，看看族长再做打算。罗杰世觉得人不能忘本，族长待自己没有过坏心，阿熊走了，也一直留着自己的院子，没有让其他罗家人占去，族长没有孩子，自己如今居长，回去给他送终，是应当的，便做了决定，晚间回阿詹屋里说了这件事情，阿詹也觉得很应当，便定下三天后带着阿熊回罗家村。原本也想带阿詹，但阿詹觉得罗家村是丈夫和阿熊的地方，自己去了不像样，且家里也要得有人守着，便不肯去，又问孩子怎么办，罗杰世想了想，说两个孩子还小，舟车劳顿受不得，委屈你和鹿儿照看几天罢，阿詹因很疼两个孩子，自然愿意，一夜无话。

罗杰世带着阿熊回了罗家村，这条路罗杰世独自走过，阿熊也独自走过，那时心境都是凄凉的。山路十里八弯，上一次两人同行，还是刚做亲时，那时都年轻力壮，走这山路不当一回事，偷偷地你看我，我看你，心里都是甜的。如今携手同行，虽说年纪都大了，慢慢地走着，没了当年的力气，但你搀着我，我扶着你，比过去更恩爱，一步一步，也就进了罗家村。两个人站在过去的院子前，看着院子里的一草一木，老井还在，葡萄架子和园子都荒了，想是族长病着，没有精神雇人打理了。两个人彼此看了一眼，才意识到上一次夫妻携手进这院子，已经是二十多年前了。阿熊叹了口气，紧紧地攥住罗杰世的手，小声地说，三哥呀，咱们总算是回来了。罗杰世也紧紧拉着他的，迈步进了院子，两人先到豆芽菜的小坟前坐下，将坟上的苦菜花和杂草收拾了，絮絮叨叨地说了一回话，这才进了屋子。族长如今自然不在这里住了，从前住这里是要占着屋子、给阿熊留个退路，后来知道阿熊过得好，也就不来了。屋子里久没有人待过，四处积灰，下屋阿熊的纺车也朽了，不成模样。带来的几个小厮忙忙地收拾屋子，一样一样请示老爷太太，什么该留、什么只管扔，两口儿让他们忙活，因嫌屋子里尘土大，还是来到院子里，在井栏边坐下，井里的水还是清凉的，罗杰世已经想不起过去有多少次，自己从地里回来，热火撩天地进院子，先到这井栏边，打上一桶水，冲去一日的泥土尘烟，媳妇往往便站在屋檐下，把厨下的菜叶丢出来喂鸡，边嗔怪他热身子冷水激，早晚弄出病来，罗杰世往往就是笑着裹住媳妇、把他身上也弄湿，说那你给我暖着，两口儿打闹着，把媳妇抱到炕上尽情快活。两人坐在井栏边，你看我，我看你，心里想的都是一样的，都忆着二十多年前的甜蜜往事。罗杰世很感慨地拍了拍老井栏，说从前不觉得，如今老了，看来还是回家了好。

阿熊很怜惜地看着丈夫，因保养得当，虽说不像当年那样英俊挺拔，却也没有老相，便说，是呀，还是家里好，可惜院子慌了，要是再开起来，要花许多功夫哩。两个人歇了一回，走到村子另一头去见族长。四叔果然病得很重，躺着没有起身，见两口儿来了，便说，是老三回来了啊，去见过豆芽菜了么？阿熊的眼圈儿红了，眼前的四叔是着实地老下来了，头发雪白的，满脸皱纹，屋子里也弥漫着一种陈腐气。他去给族长倒了水，罗杰世将四叔扶起，族长张开眼睛，见到阿熊，同过去差别不大，只略丰润了些，眼角添了几条纹路，因听说阿熊同老三后来又养了两个孩子，觉得自己实在没福，想起当年同阿熊好了几个月，实在是这辈子最舒心快活的日子，只可惜没有留下一男半女。看了一会儿，闭上眼睛说你们去罢，这屋子里脏，不要久待。阿熊没有听，喂他喝了水，到底还是收拾了一番。本家子弟轮流来照顾族长，到底没有阿熊细心。罗璦愢是熬到油尽灯枯的人了，临走前见到阿熊，心里是舒坦的，对罗杰世交代了一番族里的事情，也没有强求他一定要做族长，趁着罗杰世不在时，便对阿熊说，心肝儿肉，你是有良心的人，豆芽菜坟前我埋了东西，都留给你。阿熊没有往心里去，说四叔，莫说这些话，养身子要紧。族长笑笑，说还养什么，这一辈子，活着还有什么意思，你过来，坐得近些。阿熊挨着他坐下，见他脸色很不好，担心起来，果然族长挣扎着对他笑笑，很吃力地握住他的手，说了句“好阿熊”，就再没了声气儿。

族长的后事自然很隆重，罗杰世忙前忙后，人都累得瘦了一圈去。阿熊很伤心，从前族长在时他尚不记得族长对不起他的事情，如今人去了，更是只念着族长的好了。哭了几日，眼看着断七过了，入土安棺。罗杰世没有理清平安寨的事情，一时做不得族长，好在本家兄弟都很本分的，眼下没有什么大事，便决定先回平安寨再说。临走前阿熊想起四叔临终前的话，去豆芽菜坟前看了看，果然坟前埋了一个小黑陶罐子，起出来看，满满一罐子金条，留了一张纸在里头，说因老三媳妇孝顺，家里的钱，院子和地，都留给他。阿熊看这罐子正是当年自己用来装族长给的东西的——豆芽菜满月时族长给的金镯子，后来相好时给自己的首饰和银元，都在里头端端正正地摆着。阿熊叫了声“叔啊……！”痛哭失声，不在这些金子，却是哭四叔从前对他的那份情意。罗杰世见了，也觉得心里堵得难受，搂住阿熊，让他在自己怀里痛哭了一场，转头看院子外，秋高气爽，北雁南飞，豆芽菜坟前的苦菜花开了又谢，这罗家村里，就此又是一年过去了。


	11. Chapter 11

春去秋来，燕子飞去飞来，平安寨里又过了几十轮寒暑，这世道是已经又经过几轮变幻的了，平安寨罗家朗家，人去了又走，正如世上其他人家一般，过着很平淡无奇的日子。这一日是清明，鹿儿同丈夫给公姑上坟回来，因见天气很好，便没有坐轿子，而是搀着丈夫的手，慢慢地走着。两人做亲许多年，倒是一直恩爱着，没有变故，太太平平地养孩子，照料弟弟。因刚给长辈上了坟，夫妻俩心里都有些酸楚，想着几位长辈在日，家中如何热闹，一路沿着河堤慢慢走着。清明时节，河堤两岸芳草萋萋，溪水潺潺，春光正好，鹿儿同丈夫说着家常闲话，说起芽子——如今叫史翟文，一直没有复本姓，也早娶过亲了，说是醍醐书院认得的同学，志同道合的，两人一直在醍醐书院教书，这几日也该回来了。又说起自己的两个后养的弟弟，一个比一个不省心。爹娘还有阿詹太太后来到底是回了罗家村，陆陆续续，也都作了古，到后来经管两个孩子的事情，便都落到鹿儿身上，虽说没有抱怨的心思，到底觉得这两个弟弟是被爹娘生前宠坏了的，不遂心。

朗雷恩如今生意比父亲朗老大当日做得大得多，平安寨东西两寨都是叫得响的人物，平日里忙忙碌碌，少有清净的时候，如今在这大好春光中同妻子漫步走着，听妻子说着这些絮絮叨叨的家常话，很觉得温馨。走着走着，河堤到了尽头，两人拐上大路，朗雷恩扶着鹿儿上了轿，叫跟着的好生送太太回家，自己自去铺子里管事。鹿儿回了家，却见院子里堆了几个箱笼，三五个家人忙忙碌碌地伺候着，箱笼后头站着一位太太，穿着灰色的缎子衫，通身上下很是体面大方，不见奢华，俏生生地站着，打量着这罗家的院子，见鹿儿进来，便笑着说，一定是鹿儿哥哥了。

鹿儿却不认得这位太太，忽然见到冬儿从外头进来，比从前又高了好些，长发从容盘在脑后，见了鹿儿，忙跪下磕头，说太太，这是家里的少奶奶。鹿儿便知道这是弟弟客中娶的妻子了，记得是姓白，名叫阿琅的，不想这时候到了，忙笑着接起，又把冬儿拉起来，迎着白琅进了自己的屋子。鹿儿已经许多年没有见到弟弟了，问起来，白琅很大方地说，他去铺子里见表哥，下晚就回来了。鹿儿听了，觉得倒也对头，便点头，下人送茶来，鹿儿接过了，借着喝茶的功夫细细打量这位少奶奶，见他自若自在地喝着茶，并不做作，听说也是三十出头的人了，沉稳之余，更带了一层书卷气，便想怪不得弟弟一见倾心、还念书时便求着家里提亲，娶了亲后也不禁他读书，反而伉俪成双，在鹈鹕书院传为佳话。再看冬儿，比从前越发长得好了，站在少奶奶身后，很是乖顺，想来少奶奶待他也好的，只可惜两人都没有生养，爹爹九泉之下，想来也是挂心了。正不着边际地想着，白琅把手里的茶杯递给冬儿，很亲切地说，你也坐下，站什么规矩，在家里也不是这样的呀。冬儿很腼腆地笑一笑，在他肩下的椅子上坐下，手里捧着少奶奶给的茶，却没有喝。鹿儿一笑，便说，不知道你们这样快就回来，屋子还没有收拾好，爹娘和二娘如今都不在了，上屋自然是你们的，这就去瞧瞧，有什么不可心的地方，就便改了。白琅点点头，说不忙，这都是小事，倒是住下了，要回罗家村去祭拜老爷太太，这是要紧的。鹿儿点头，觉得这位少奶奶果然知书达理，心里很喜欢。他从小在罗朗家里长大，虽然没有苛待，但没有很读过书，不过是认识字、会算账，能给丈夫当家罢了。对于白琅这样有学问的人，他心里是很仰慕的。

两个人聊东聊西，说说平安寨、吉祥州的盛景，不觉天也晚了，两个少年从院子里走进来，彼此推推搡搡的，身后又跟着一个，却是没有同他们胡闹，只是看着他们摇头。三个孩子进来先给鹿儿请安，鹿儿便指着白琅，说这是嫂嫂，快行礼，又拉着那个安静些的少年——是自己的儿子朗沐乐——说，你该叫舅舅的。朗沐乐便跪下行礼，白琅忙拉起来，叫冬儿去把备下的见面礼拿来，另外两个孩子，一个面目同自己的丈夫很像的，却不像丈夫那样至诚木讷，一双眼睛很灵活地转来转去，瞧瞧自己，又瞧瞧冬儿，戳了戳身边的弟弟，嘻笑起来，说嫂嫂这样年轻漂亮！他身边那个小子模样很像鹿儿，身上穿着件淡藕色的褂子，身段比鹿儿倒还圆些，粉嫩可爱，也是嘻嘻笑，两个孩子都不大稳重的样子，不如朗沐乐老成。冬儿已经拿了礼回来，都是一般的缎子荷包，金角子和银元，三个孩子接过谢了，冬儿只觉得那个像少爷的孩子从自己手里拿过礼时，指头不大规矩地在他手心滑了一滑，这孩子从前只是个吃奶娃娃，如今这样大了，但因是看着他出生的，便觉得他还是个孩子，也没有多心。白琅微微皱眉，知道这两个孩子是老爷太太中年养下的，像是宠坏了的模样，因是第一天见面，不便多说，寒暄了两句，便不再说话。鹿儿摸摸这个，抱抱那个，说念了一天书，都累了，去房里松快松快，换身衣服，等着吃晚饭。又把自己的儿子单独叫来，说爹爹交给你的功课都要做的，朗沐乐点头去了，原来朗雷恩同朗老大一样，虽说经商，功夫没有丢下，从小都是练的，养儿子自然也是一样，倒是比双生子苛责得多，没有宠坏。朗沐乐规规矩矩地去了，咻咻——如今不准家里人叫小名儿了，要叫他三少爷——却是同弟弟缇潔打打闹闹地去了，很不像大家少爷的样子，只是卖相实在好，俊秀可爱，叫人不忍心说他罢了。

白琅笑吟吟地看着丈夫的两个幼弟，又同哥哥鹿儿说了一回话，便带着阿冬过了月门，回了罗家上屋。鹿儿心细，屋子是一直打扫的，因知道弟弟要带着家眷回来，屋子里其实已经收拾得很妥当了，冬儿看着下人将少爷少奶奶的东西一样一样抬进屋子，白琅却全不经心，自从箱子里抽了一本书慢慢地看着。冬儿见东西虽然不多，要全收拾妥当，也是不能，天又晚了，便同白琅商量，明天再说，白琅摆摆手，忙什么，反正过几天又要去乡里上坟的，放着罢。他同史翟文成亲已有多年，向来很随和，并没有史翟文担忧过的苛待冬儿的事情，因生性喜静，看书做学问是喜欢的，家务琐事则半点儿兴致都没有，当初同史翟文好，一是看中他这个人，二是后来知道史翟文房里已经有了冬儿，又很听话随顺，不是那种轻浮造作的人，便觉得很好，自己与史翟文夫唱夫随，专心致学，杂事都交给冬儿，很是可心，因此向来待冬儿很好，又听丈夫说冬儿小时候受过苦，便从来不把他当一般的房里人看。下晚史翟文同朗雷恩回了家，当年两人生分，是因为鹿儿，如今多年过去，史翟文已经成家立业，同妻子和冬儿都很好，对鹿儿那点情分自然也就慢慢放下了，与朗雷恩是嫡亲的姑表兄弟，如今两家长辈都不在了，兄弟之间，自然还是亲密的。晚上两家人一起吃了晚饭，加上三个半大的孩子，倒很热闹。冬儿没有入席，站在少奶奶身后伺候着，偶尔偷眼看朗大爷，觉得他过得很好的样子，心里也喜欢。

一家人吃了顿团圆饭，朗雷恩带儿子进书房查考了一回功课，便叫奶妈子带他回房，自己回了上屋。鹿儿年纪越大，越是稳重，见丈夫进门了，便过来替他脱了大衣裳，笑着问，没有挫磨儿子罢？你也放宽些，孩子很懂事，一脉单传的儿子，不要老是这样逼着。朗雷恩捏了一把他的脸蛋儿，笑道，就是因为只有他一个，才要养好些，说着叹口气，道你看老三，不就是从前两位太太们宠坏了么，缇潔也是！

鹿儿也叹气，两个弟弟不像样子，是摆明了的，好在兰森虽说浮躁些，到底还小，如今芽子回来了，帮着管教，说不定就好了。至于缇潔，父亲在时早早给定了亲，是大伯那头认识的，也是平安寨里有来头的人物，倒是比缇潔大很多，这两年就要过门，有了丈夫管束，自然也就好了，因此略放下了心。朗雷恩见他脸色很是郑重，便去解他的衣裳，说鹿儿哥哥，咱们只有一个孩子，是寂寞了些，你我还年轻，再努力些罢。笑嘻嘻地说着，早把鹿儿抱上了床。鹿儿笑起来，多年的夫妻，并没有从前那样羞涩，觉得丈夫的手摸进褂子里，便抬起身体顺从地让他褪去褂子和小衣，露出底下两团娇嫩的奶子，做亲多年，一直是当家太太，身上再没有半点岁月痕迹的。朗雷恩看了喜欢极了，低头去吮着，自然又是好一番快活。

史翟文那边倒也差不离，平安寨的院子是他自小长大的地方，如今爹娘都去了，故地重游，心里欢喜之余，隐隐也透着一层凄凉。冬儿已经将上房收拾出来，小丫头们端了热水进房，他便服侍少奶奶——如今要叫太太了——洗浴。白琅个子很高，坐在浴桶里，冬儿替他擦洗着背，史翟文在书房里已经梳洗过了，换了睡衣，在灯下看书，听着屏风后撩水的声音，有些心猿意马，书也看不进去，便索性放下了，走到屏风后，见妻子从从容容地从浴缸里站起，雪白柔韧的身子一览无余，因比冬儿年长，到底丰满些，腰却很细，紧实的皮肉间透着无限的风情，笑着接过冬儿递来的一件夹衫披上，双乳都隐隐可见的，对着丈夫说，你如今要做当家老爷了，怎么反而轻浮起来？史蒂夫也笑，先是捏了捏冬儿的脸，说你先去罢，这里不用你了，冬儿便很听话地去了，这才将半裸着的妻子搂个满怀，说美人出浴，若能耐得，怕不是生了病。白琅笑出声，大大方方地偎进丈夫怀里，替他解着睡衣，说今晚在这里过罢，明天不要委屈了冬儿。史翟文拥他到床边坐下，做亲多年，都是熟极而流的，去亲他天生带笑的两瓣红唇，一手摸着胸口两团饱满的奶子，说怎么舍得委屈他，手指头捏着白琅的乳尖揉搓。白琅的身子是比冬儿敏感得多的，丈夫沾身便湿了，腰也是软的，躺到床上，把男子也拽到自己身上，两条长腿裹住他，叫他吸自己的奶子，边抚着他的短发。史翟文同白琅在床上向来是快活的，因白琅不像冬儿那样一味顺从，别有一番趣味。见白琅弓着身子呻吟起来，脸颊潮红，知道他得趣着，自己也很情动，匆匆褪了裤子，伸手去摸白琅腿间，早湿透了的，便慢慢顶进去捣弄。白琅果然很是快活，腿张开了，越发浪起来，夹着丈夫的东西耸动，两只手扣紧史翟文的背，叫他只管用力捣进来。纵情戏耍了一回，两人都泄了，搂抱着躺着，白琅枕着丈夫的手臂，问什么时候回乡祭祖，絮絮叨叨商量了一回，倦极而眠。

两口儿歇了几日，便打点起回罗家村的事情，原想大家都去，但朗雷恩实在走不开，两个弟弟年纪小，也不方便，且兰森的性子，也只有朗雷恩还略镇得住他，最后定下只有鹿儿同史翟文夫妇去，雷恩，兰森和缇潔留下，由冬儿照顾。从平安寨到罗家村，旅程不近，史翟文因怕冬儿寂寞，走之前几夜倒是晚晚同他过，太太白琅是从不在这种事情上同他为难的，并没有多话。冬儿跟着老爷太太回家，因要帮着太太管家做事，倒时常去鹿儿院子里，能见到朗大爷，看上一眼，心里也是高兴的，竟觉得晚间同史翟文同床，也隐隐比过去快活。史翟文从来不知道冬儿的这层心事，见他回家后似乎比过去更得趣，倒加倍宠爱。转眼到了动身的日子，三人上了路，日夜兼程，不觉到了罗家村。罗杰世当年到底回来继了族长的位子，在任时只做了三件事情，一是修路，从前进罗家村，山路十八弯，如今勉强可以通牛马车，比过去好得多，还有一件是将四叔家的房子也改成书院，说读书的人多些，日子也就好些，最要紧的一条，废了长辈给新媳妇去晦的规矩。如今看下来，三条里倒是最后一条最是祥和得人心，罗杰世以身作则，自己做了族长，绝不同本家子侄屋里胡闹，因老一辈那些爱占便宜的早已作古，年轻人要脸面，本也不大做这件事情，便顺顺利利，将罗家村这条延续百年的陋习彻底废去。当年他带着媳妇阿熊重回罗家村，自然事事欢喜，阿詹因实在舍不得丈夫，到底还是跟来了，不想村里的日子，竟比平安寨里还要快活，因村里地广人稀，又有山林，如今又不缺钱，便买了马，整日里骑马打猎，倒比从前憋在平安寨大宅里随心舒坦，且丈夫回来后也没有只同鹿儿娘好，照旧雨露均沾，后来也慢慢解了心中郁结。

三人辗转进了村子，因许久不来，家人忙着打扫院子，看守的老人来给新老爷太太请安，鹿儿一进这院子，看着那口老井，重新种起的葡萄，便哭起来，想着小时候同大大在这里住过的事情，又进了上屋，摸着自己出生的炕。史翟文对这院子并没有什么感情，但当年娶白琅，是为了母亲，特特回到罗家村做的亲，两人的洞房花烛夜便是在这小院子的下屋里，此时重游，也别有一番温馨滋味，便拉着白琅的手进了下屋。罗杰世晚年手头宽裕，原本的屋子都整修过，很是体面了，下屋里已经打扫干净，炕上换了全新的被褥，瞧不出半点旧日气象。史翟文搂着白琅坐下，想着这个小院子经过的世事沧桑，欢笑泪水，一晃自己竟也要到不惑的年纪了，便很是感慨。白琅倒喜欢村中安静，他生性爱静，不大喜欢平安寨，这罗家村虽说山高水远，却清净得很，当年做亲时便很喜欢，因见这屋子院子因看守的老仆精心打理，比从前越发好了，便觉得如今族长没了，丈夫是长子，该回来继承，乡村寂静，没了城中喧嚣，正好读书养性，此时却也不忙说这些。舟车劳顿的，同丈夫歇了一晚，第二天绝早起来上坟。罗杰世，阿熊，阿詹都埋在一处，豆芽菜的骨灰也迁来，三人祭拜了，又去祠堂里祭拜过，村中原也不大有认识的人，便回老宅歇下不提。这一晚比昨夜从容，吃罢夜饭，白琅同丈夫闲谈，讲起当初在书院里的事情，很是温馨地彼此笑起来，因有许久不同妻子亲热，兴头上来，屋子里又暖和，便叫白琅脱了衣裳，一身雪白的肉都露出来，躺在大红的被褥里，灯下看美人，越看越是动火，再想起在这屋子里做亲时的往事，心里涌起无限温情，将灯摆到炕头，自己也上了炕。

同鹿儿、冬儿的羞涩不同，白琅很是大方地坐起来，赤裸着身子给丈夫宽衣。他同史翟文之间从一开始便是他先走一步，当年史翟文乾坤不分，同他称兄道弟，其后便谨慎规矩起来，但心里却已经是有白琅这个人了，也是鹿儿之后头一遭对旁人动心，对着白琅这样不同的人，心里其实有些忐忑，不知道该怎么办的。倒是白琅并不避嫌，经常同他说话，慢慢地又熟悉起来，便又同初次见面一样自然而然了。白琅虽说大方，但并不是浪荡，既然暗暗地看中了史翟文，便不同学中其他人亲密，也不十分疏远，史翟文对他很敬重，到底耐不住，问白琅肯不肯嫁自己。至今史翟文都记得，那日两人坐在书院里，对着滔滔江水讲学，他看着白琅凭栏而坐，身上的深色衫子叫江风吹乱了，伸手撩了撩头发，对史翟文嫣然一笑，这样的风致实在是史翟文再没有见过的，竟大着胆子拉住了他的手，说阿琅，你愿意同我一起么？

白琅家中没有长辈，又有些家产，因族中逼着嫁人，才躲来鹈鹕书院的，他原对夫妻之事兴致不大，也怕遇到个迂腐的人，样样拘束自己，不妨遇见史翟文，人物潇洒倜傥不用说，性子也很好，一向心中有他，便允了。因家中没有长辈，横竖都是自己做主，便随史翟文来罗家村成亲。他是读书人，见罗家村办喜事，样样遵循旧日规矩，只觉得新鲜有趣，且见老爷太太都是好脾气的人，便诸事顺他们的意。这份天性实在和阿詹投缘，因此在世时对这个媳妇是很满意的。史翟文上了炕，将太太赤裸的身子压住，笑着说，之前顾着冬儿，委屈你了，今晚补足罢。白琅嫣然一笑，握住丈夫的手按到胸口，说冬儿年纪小，疼他一些是应当的。因衣裳都已经脱光了，赤裸温热的身子贴着彼此的，从容不迫地相互抚摸着。史翟文撩着他的长发，亲他的眉眼，呼吸渐渐粗重起来，沿着他修长光洁的脖子向下，含住了半边奶子，手指头揉搓着另一边的，新婚时在这炕上，也是如此同他亲热。白琅做亲时已过了二十岁，并不像冬儿跟史翟文时那样娇嫩，史翟文彼时对房中的事情也已经很是从容在行，因此新婚夜很是欢畅圆满的。如今成亲久了，彼此熟悉，更是美满。史翟文含着白琅饱满的奶子吸了几下，又去摸他的腰，摸上两腿之间，早就湿了的，便揉捏着他极挺翘的屁股，亲着说，今晚你在上面罢。

白琅听了，撩了一把头发，很从容地坐起来，分开两条腿，骑上丈夫的身子，将他纳入怀里，叫他吮自己的奶子，一手伸到他腿间，摸住他的家伙，硬得很，吃吃轻笑，说你倒不嫌累的！说着，分开腿将那东西纳进湿透了的穴里，搂紧丈夫，慢慢地坐下去，便觉得穴里酸胀得难受，撑着动起来。史翟文觉得他的身子又湿又紧，同往日不同，便搂着他耸动，乡村的夜晚静得很，只听到两人交合处的水声和气喘声，史翟文笑着咬住白琅的奶头，说怎么湿成这样，怪不好意思的。白琅也笑，低头同他亲嘴，撩了一把汗湿的头发，风情万种的样子，穴里越发紧紧夹着，说也有半个月没有这样了，自然——话音未落，史翟文便将他压下、紧紧裹入怀中，狠命捣弄起来。白琅不妨叫了一声，随即声音便软了，搂紧史翟文任他顶弄，却是快活得紧，便咬住史翟文的肩膀，两只手按着他的腰，叫他干得越狠越好。史翟文会意，索性将白琅的两条长腿驾到肩膀上，发狠顶弄了一阵，见白琅雪白的身子都汗湿透了，双眼微饧，正是要泄的模样，便死命用力捣了一回，果然觉得身下的肉体抖了几下，便虚软下去，兀自紧搂着不放、只管捣弄，泄了才作罢。白琅舒爽极了，歇了一回，起来披了衣裳，冬儿不在跟前，自己拧了毛巾收拾，抹去汗水，也就同丈夫睡下。

鹿儿梦里隐约惊醒，觉得是听到了什么动静，夜里静，侧耳一听，便听到隔壁下屋里头稀稀疏疏地，又是水声，又是气喘声，脸红心热，忙用被子捂住头，却想起丈夫来，咬着手指头不敢再听，逼着自己又睡了。天亮后见弟弟和白琅，两人却是镇定自若，自己倒反而不好意思。清明节就这样过去，一行人又返回平安寨，罗家村的老宅静静地空寂着，看苦菜花一茬一茬地开遍原野。


	12. Chapter 12

缇潔订下的亲事，却并不合他本人的意愿。这桩事情是他还是个奶娃娃时便定下来的，对方是大爷罗杰仕在世时的远亲，姓柯，相貌同罗家人倒是很像，年纪比缇潔大上许多，刚订亲时缇潔还是个娃娃，不懂事的，丈夫已经是个翩翩少年，初次见面，将他抱起来哄，缇潔怕生，又自来被父亲宠惯得很娇，哇哇哭起来，死活不同丈夫亲近，便不欢而散。后来听说丈夫离了平安寨，去念军校，倒是年年不错时地寄信回来，逢年过节，也有给缇潔的礼，但缇潔一来觉得这人年纪比自己大许多，二来觉得是个粗鲁的人，不会风流，信里也都是些平淡无奇的话，并没有半点儿情意，日子久了，连他的模样都不大记得，便全丢到脑后，再不去想自己是有丈夫的人，也不懂得什么规矩。哥哥鹿儿管不住兰森，史翟文又常住醍醐书院，不大管家事，竟是整日跟着兰森胡闹。如今渐渐大了，该过门了，听说丈夫早已毕业，军中平步青云，年底要回来成亲，烦闷起来，觉得做了亲就不能像现在一样快活，丈夫是个老头子，自然要管头管脚，心里很不快活。哥哥鹿儿一向管得很紧，好容易回老家祭祖，这一日朗雷恩应酬未归，他独自在家闷着无趣，耐心等到兰森不知道哪里鬼混回来，便要兰森带他出门。兰森的性子是比缇潔更不规矩的，且因没有点子，家下对他管束得也就更少些，年纪虽小，却着实浪荡，想来想去，若要出去玩，需得是朗雷恩想不到、寻不着的所在，原也是个胆大包天的人，便把缇潔拉起来，说你穿我的衣裳，把点子盖住，咱们去西寨罢，我带你去好玩的地方。缇潔听了，哪里有不肯的意思，兴高采烈地装扮起来，两个小东西竟趁着朗雷恩不在家的空档，拉上兰森素日相交的一群狐朋狗友，去了平安西寨！

兄弟俩悄悄地溜出门，坐上马车，经过码头时，正看到一艘船靠岸，兰森正趴着车窗无聊着，猛一眼看见船梢上站着个人，霎时间竟觉得自己见过的美人，都叫这人比下去了，因马车紧挨着河沿，码头人多，车走得慢，兰森顾不得轻薄，竟不错眼地看着这人，只觉得这人的相貌同弟弟缇潔很像，只略清瘦些，五官虽然相似，但这人眼尾极长，因脸颊比缇潔削瘦，虽然肌肤娇嫩，却并不像缇潔那样一团孩子气，且一双大眼睛流光溢彩，猛一看竟像是上好的琉璃珠子，隐隐透着青蓝色的光彩，脸颊也是极雪白的，身段更是清雅，穿着深灰色的洋装，藏不住一身风流，扶着一个小厮，慢慢地下了船。兰森趴着车，倒要看这人是要去哪里，这人的影子却是一晃就不见了，心里茫然起来，很想要下车去寻，到底是大家少爷，想了想，不像样，回头看车里，缇潔还只是东看西看，这个弟弟虽说相貌好，却没有一点儿风情，脸也是圆肥的，孩子气很重，就掐他的脸，说你这样难看，那姓柯的一定不喜欢你。缇潔气了，也去掐哥哥，两个人打成一团，车骤然停了，两个这才打闹着下了车。缇潔抬头看，却是到了一处好大的楼台，金碧辉煌，灯火通明的，不时有女子小子走出来，各个妖妖娆娆，奇装异服，不成体统。缇潔是孩子脾气，只要热闹好玩，也没有细想，却不知道这种地方，决不该是没成亲的人来的，便同兰森及一伙狐朋狗友大摇大摆地走去。兰森却是来惯的，叫了一桌酒菜，远远地在一个清净角落，起初也还记得要看顾弟弟缇潔，后来快活起来，哪里还管什么弟弟。

原来这楼台却是西寨里最大的烟花之地，当年也是罗杰澤手下管着的，后来罗杰澤没了，又没有后人继承，西寨风云变幻，正当的产业都是朗家管着，这不正当的也就都流落到他手下的地痞手中。这座楼叫做翠微楼，名字雅向，楼里做的却是平安寨最不雅向的生意，缇潔不懂，只觉得这里热闹，有戏有酒，却比家里逢年过节做生日还有趣。正热闹着，一伙丫头小子围上来，将兰森及同伴团团围住，竭力巴结，都知道兰森是东寨罗家的小少爷，都想要讨个赏钱。兰森天生的风流，寻常的庸脂俗粉他也看不上，喝着酒，冷眼看着这些人，只见一众花花绿绿的人里，有个圆脸儿的小子坐着，倒比其他人显得稍端庄些，穿着一身水红绸衫子，大眼睛不时瞟向兰森。兰森见这个穿红衫子的小子笑起来格外有情，他年纪不大，因实在没有继承到罗杰世的性子，轻浮油滑得很，已经经过几个丫头小子，这上头很在行，见这个小子人物标致，又对自己有意，也有了酒，便一把把那个小子拉进怀里，搂住进了厢房，早忘了弟弟缇潔。那个小子一双大眼睛很是水灵，一眨一眨地望着兰森，见他对自己很有意思，便牟足了劲头勾引，又去解兰森的荷包，又去摸他身上，恨不能把几两银元都搜刮出来。兰森见他这样贪财，便知道定然听话随心的，怀里摸出一张银票逗弄，说怎么不跪下去给小爷舔，那小子果然跪下去，解开兰森的裤子便动起来，竟是荡得十足，坦坦白白，掩饰都不屑的。兰森快活起来，闭上眼睛，枕着软绵绵香喷喷的枕头，让这小子服侍，一面摸着他的脸，问几岁了，叫什么。那小子含着兰森的东西，说不出话，呜呜咽咽地叫唤着，一面解了自己的衫子，吐出嘴里的家伙，嘻嘻笑着说十六了，伺候爷刚好。兰森被他舔得舒坦，见他解开衫子，露出一对儿雪白娇小的奶子来，极嫩，不像是很经过事的样子，便捏了一把奶头，说看你懂事，过来。又问叫什么，小子捧着兰森做了个嘴儿，说姓查，叫尔诗，兰森皱皱眉，自来做这一行的，名字无非兰梅竹菊，樱红柳绿，这孩子名字倒雅，翠微楼这样的地方，光明正大做皮肉生意，不像小馆子图虚名、养那些清伶，吊人胃口。这孩子怕不是大家流落出来的，倒也不在意，只说名字这样拗口，叫你查查罢，一面伸手攥住一边奶子摩挲。尔诗嘻嘻笑，说名字随便爷叫，咱身上古怪的还有哩，看小爷怎么赏。兰森一怔，倒也好奇，抽出一张银票在他娇嫩的奶子上抽了一下，笑说你这小婊子，倒也老实。果然尔诗见了银票，越发眉开眼笑，伸手接了，很浪荡地靠进兰森怀里，贴着耳朵说了几句话。兰森眼睛瞪大了，这种稀奇事儿倒是没有经过，把尔诗按下去，掰开两条细白的腿看他，果然同寻常小子不一样，倒像个丫头多些，有两个穴，其中一个娇娇嫩嫩的，竟是没有经过男子的模样，恍惚想起刚来进来时鸨子就说这帮小子里有一个是没开过苞的，要讨好罗家小爷，等他来梳笼，十分奉承，想来说的就是这个尔诗了。他看得动火，压着问，这是怎么长出来的？

这个叫尔诗的婊子张开了腿，让兰森摸自己的穴，还是笑着，说这怎么知道，天生的罢，爷喜欢么？兰森没有玩过这样的，心里动火，当然喜欢，问他经过男子没有，尔诗老实地摇头，更觉得有趣稀罕，便叫他躺下，用枕头垫了他腰下，分开两条腿，细细看那个穴，手指拨弄了几下，半湿不湿，不大动情，便说你还等着我伺候不成？尔诗想想已经抽去的两张银票，心里快活，脱得光光的，骑到兰森腿上，都是这楼里鸨子教出来的套路，一手握住兰森的东西，倒是很粗长，心里有些害怕，想想赏的银子，又满脸堆笑，骑上去，让那东西顶着自己的穴，倒是很浪荡地问，爷要先用哪头？兰森笑起来，说尝个新鲜的吧？尔诗会意，虽说奇货可居、还没叫人捣弄过，到底是在这楼里长大的，这些事情都熟练的，身下又是位年轻俊秀的公子，也很觉得情动，握住那根怕人的东西，抵上女穴，也已经湿滑了，咬牙慢慢地坐下去，觉得那东西将自己撑开，痛得很，咬紧牙关忍着，觉得下头撕扯般地胀痛，想着赏钱，到底还是坐下去了。兰森是公子哥脾气，虽见这个小子脸上带着疼痛的模样，但骄矜惯了，并不觉得有什么，只管享受，只觉得这人果然与众不同，穴里湿滑娇嫩，裹得很是舒爽，竟是从未有过的快活。

缇潔在外头一转头不见了哥哥，倒也不心慌，他天性其实同哥哥兰森一样是浪荡多情，喜欢快活的，又因平日哥哥鹿儿管束得很严，不得机会出来玩耍，乍一来到西寨这烟花酒地，便尽力快活起来，因穿了哥哥的衣裳，装作是个寻常男子，一条汗巾盖住脖子上的点子，自以为掩饰得很好，却不想自己的面貌娇嫩，身上又香，哪里掩得住。别人敬酒他也喝下，自以为这酒水都是甜的，怕什么，却早就醉了，脸颊绯红，身上的衣裳松了，汗巾子也掉了，竟同其他陪客的小子一样浪荡起来。桌子上坐着的因都是兰森的狐朋狗友，见他这样，都有不利于孺子之心，只是碍着兰森的面子，没有出手。缇潔醉得狠了，有些头晕，摇摇晃晃地站起来，要出去解手，醉眼朦胧，又不认得路，走来走去，便迷了方向，忽然觉得有人拉住了他的手，拽进一间小房里，是个极有力气的男子，搂着他不放，一只手直插进小衣里，摸他的穴，很轻浮地说，心肝儿，让我等这么久！

缇潔醉了，没力气分辨，也不知道抱着自己的这个男子是谁，心里隐隐知道不妥当，却觉得被摸得很舒服，又觉得那人的另一只手来摸自己的奶子，他是没有经过男子的，醉了，只知道舒服快活，哪里想得起自己是定了亲的、年下就要成亲，绝不能同别人胡来，这男子抱着他又摸又亲，他舒服起来，转过身去揪住那个人吃吃地笑，恍惚觉得是个很俊的男子。那人看清了他的模样，似乎吃了一吓，却见他这样有情得趣，正是兴致高的时候，哪里管那许多，只觉得横竖是院子里的小子，睡谁都是一般，再没想到怀里这个娇娇的人，却是平安寨东寨罗家的小少爷，又是许过人的，将他抱进房里，吹熄了灯，一夜快活。

兄弟俩快活半夜，兰森快活完了，让那小子又淘去几块银元，也没有多想，坐起来穿衣服。尔诗被他弄得起不得身，被褥上沾了几点血，不无哀怨地看着他，兰森并不上心，只觉得这种事情，你情我愿，快活完了也就是了，银钱两清，不用这样做作，便捏了一把他的脸，这才想起弟弟缇潔，把衣服穿整齐了，出来找，没有找到，心里略有些慌，弟弟同自己不一样，是有点子的，又许了人，万一叫人骗了，难以交代，便叫出鸨子，秘秘地找，果然在一间上房里寻见了，进去一看，是睡在床上，衣裳还是好的，便以为无事，将他拖起来带回家，总算运气好，朗雷恩应酬未归，兄弟两人各自回房，兰森心里没事，倒头就睡，缇潔却红着脸，一颗心砰砰乱跳，进了房，要了热水，把下人都撵出去，这才敢脱衣服。原来他同那个人快活了一阵，叫人捣弄得浑身酸软，听到外头热闹起来，知道是哥哥找来了，怕闹出事情来不好看，叫男子藏在床下，自己穿了衣服，装作酒醉睡了的样子，兰森粗心，没看出这个弟弟是已经失了身、叫人戏弄过了，糊涂带回家完事。眼见四下无人，缇潔这才脱了衣裳，见身上都是印子，臊起来，下面又痛，想想先前被人捣弄的滋味及那人在耳边说的甜言蜜语，倒也快活，竟完全没有想起丈夫。这个人也是个同兰森一般的浪荡公子，姓肖，起初只以为缇潔也是那翠微楼里的婊子，后来才知道是罗家小少爷，因觉得缇潔家里有钱，模样又甜美可喜，便也悄悄地同他来往起来。这个姓肖的家中在西寨军里当官，颇有些地位，自己也在军中领了一个虚衔，都叫他肖尉官，不过装装样子，混碗饭吃，日常花天酒地，却早娶过亲了，同缇潔不过恋奸情热、逢场作戏。缇潔年轻不懂事，自以为既然睡过了，又处得好，竟当了真，暗暗地打算起来，要同这人在一起，至于家里定下的丈夫，自然早就丢到脑后，同这个姓肖的男子情投意合起来，虽说当初是酒后教他奸骗了，但因肖恩油嘴滑舌，哄得他快活，且又是年轻，乍识人事，自然要尽情享受，便将礼法丢到脑后，因知道等两位哥哥回家，自然要将自己牢牢管束起，便趁机尽情快活。时常借口要同哥哥出门，却是悄悄去见肖尉官鬼混，哥哥兰森叫那个尔诗迷昏了头，且也不是什么懂事的人，哪管缇潔做了什么好事。再说那叫尔诗的小婊子人才出众，对他百依百顺的，正处得火热，便就丢过不提。

朗雷恩见近来兰森时常外出，花钱也很大手大脚，觉得不像，这个妻弟不同鹿儿，浮华轻薄， 真不知鹿儿爹娘那样老实稳重的人，怎么养下这样一对活宝，这一日叫儿子朗沐乐来问，朗沐乐自然知道兰森的事情，心里知道他因没有父亲管束，肆意妄为，去翠微楼这样的事情，将来史翟文回家或能管束，母亲鹿儿却是万万开不得口的，但父亲逼问得严，没有法子，便隐隐约约，说了翠微楼的事情，倒把朗雷恩气了个死，觉得这兰森小小年纪，这样不学好，要往下流走，实在是没有想到的，发狠将他关在家中书房，不许出门。兰森一来有些怕他，二来也知道自己近来很不像话，便装模作样在书房里读书，其实暗地里照旧同小厮们赌蟋蟀耍纸牌，没有什么上进的心思。朗雷恩尚不知道缇潔的事情，缇潔见兰森被拘住，自己出不得门，急起来，少年人情窦初开，一心都搭在那肖尉官上，听不到他的甜言蜜语，难过得只是偷着哭，却不知道那姓肖的天生混账，不见了缇潔，自然去翠微楼同别的婊子快活，罗家小少爷虽然娇嫩讨喜，在他不过也是个玩物罢了，不是真的有心的。

熬了几日，史翟文夫妇同鹿儿回来，上下欢喜。鹿儿见两个弟弟似乎没有闹出事情来，还算安心，见了丈夫，自然又是一番久别胜新婚。歇了几日，便将罗家上下交接给白琅和冬儿，觉得总算是卸去半边重担，舒心了好些，只求完了弟弟缇潔的婚事，再给兰森讨个能拘住他的媳妇，也算是对得起九泉下的爹娘，便慢慢地打听着，不提。


	13. Chapter 13

史翟文本性实在同经商不合，当家不上一个月，便觉得烦恼，恰妻子白琅同他一个脾性，家常琐事实在烦心，虽然有冬儿担着，大事还得他经手，两人晚间说话，都抱怨不该回平安寨，在醍醐书院时，多么轻松快活！但抱怨归抱怨，史翟文也知道弟弟兰森还小，鹿儿一个人撑不起诺大家事。他同兰森并不亲近，回家这些时日，也隐约看出这个弟弟实在不肖父亲，虽然聪明，却并不肯读书上进，品性堪忧。他虽是长兄，一来两人不是一母所生，二来年纪相差太远，且兰森未出生他便离家游学，因此兄弟之间很是生分，倒是与朗雷恩更亲近得多。

清明完了，早又是端午，缇潔的丈夫回了平安寨，派人传话，因年纪不轻了，如今在西寨军中位居高职，很是显赫，自古道成家立业，缇潔到了年纪，丈夫要在中秋前迎过门。这是很正当的话，鹿儿听了，不肯独自做主，来同白琅商量。阿琅也知道这个弟弟是早就许了人的，没有什么可说的话，嫁妆都是逐年置办下的，缇潔不过盈盈二八，对方却已经年近而立，是该成家，便叫来缇潔，将话说明白。缇潔很怕这个嫂子，心里虽然很不愿意，不敢说不，白琅知道他年纪小，不懂事，也没有什么成算，便叫冬儿打点。冬儿听话照办，毕竟是跟久了的人，一样一样，都打理得很是妥当，无不放心。阿琅见他这样贴心，待他越发好，常说家里要是没有你，我和老爷都成了没脚蟹了。冬儿知道太太天性洒脱和善，只是很腼腆地笑。他如今自觉过得很好，时常能见到朗大爷，心满意足，专心地帮着老爷太太过日子。

白琅的性子同冬儿天差地别，但有一样，好静，并不拘着史翟文要同自己过夜，经常是一夜欢好后，便要歇上几晚，图个清静自在，因此算下来史翟文还是在冬儿房里过夜的日子多。如今是夏天，天气炎热，衣衫单薄的时候，史翟文白日里去铺子中耐着性子理事，有时候也带兰森去，一心要让他接手，自己好带着妻子隐居起来，自在快活。这一晚回来，早已经累得汗湿衣襟，知道妻子和冬儿都爱洁，要嫌弃，便去书房里梳洗了，换了干净衣裳，先进上屋看了白琅，因两人昨夜在一处，白琅今日起来身上还是酸的，手里捧着书卷，坐在灯下正看着，冬儿在他身后给他轻轻地锤着肩膀，看丈夫进门了，丢下书本，笑着问，你怎么静悄悄就回来了，吃过晚饭了么？

夏日里，又是家中，且天也晚了，两人衣衫都很单薄，白琅穿着一件惯常的灰色绸衫，裤脚撒开的，冬儿则穿着一件黑色的旧褂子，料子很软，越发显得窈窕纤细，且衣衫薄得很，隐隐约约，乳头都可见的。史翟文看了片刻，觉得有些兴致了，漫不经心地说，吃过了，不劳动。白琅一笑，不去理会，却转头对冬儿说，你带老爷回屋罢，我乏了。冬儿脸一红，低头说是，给他铺下被褥，很从容地先去了，史翟文没好意思立刻就走，同白琅在灯下坐了一会儿，读了几行书，亲嘴摸乳，热闹了片刻，到底还是白琅推了他一把，说去吧，冬儿等着，昨晚叫你折腾得累了，得好好歇一晚。史翟文亲亲他的脸，临出门时回头，见白琅还端坐着，一手支颐，长发松散地垂在脑后，低头看书，很是端庄贞静，心里一热，很想再走进去，想了想，还是出了门，去了冬儿的屋子。冬儿是早就习惯了同他过夜了，已经将床都收拾好了，正在屏风后头抹身，史翟文见屏风后影影绰绰，映出他的身形来，虽是自己的妾，也不好意思窥看，咳嗽了一声。冬儿匆匆从屏风后绕出来，披着一件褂子，说老爷来了，我没听到。说着穿了衣裳，正系着裤子，史翟文已经走过来搂住他，捏捏他的脸，说还这样怕羞，说着便把他往床上带，也都是习惯了的。

冬儿待他在床边坐下，才靠上来替他解衣裳，一个一个地解开扣子，衣裳都是丝的，马虎不得，脱下来很仔细地挂到床边架子上。史翟文耐不得，轻轻从身后将他裹住，将那件布衫儿脱了，露出光滑的皮肉来，摸了摸，觉得还是瘦些，不同于妻子的丰腴。冬儿转过身，说老爷等等，却被史翟文连裤子都拽掉了，赤身裸体地搂到床上，同他亲嘴。冬儿闭上眼睛，软进竹席子里，任史翟文将他双腿分开，只觉得丈夫滚烫的唇舌含着胸口，有些烦闷起来，喉咙里发酸，要吐，史翟文觉得异样，忙把他扶起来，问是怎么了，冬儿探到床外，干呕了几声，心里其实是明白的，只是有些不好意思，史翟文爱惜地替他拍打背心，说下晚吃得不对么？又难道竟是中暑？说着，竟亲自下床给他倒了茶漱口，只觉得茶杯子里气味很冲，便道，这是什么茶，怎么竟是陈醋的味道！

冬儿接过来漱了几口，下床去吐了，说是酸枣茶，平胃的。史翟文见他脸色不大好，便给他披上衣裳，说天还不晚，我去叫人找郎中来瞧瞧。冬儿忙拉住他，扭捏了一番，小声说，不用劳动……已经有两个多月了。史翟文怔了怔，骤然明白过来，喜得搂着他坐下，说怎么不说，太太知道了么？冬儿摇头，他今年早过了二十，因小时候在戏班里同阿冬、阿詹一样叫人挫磨过，也吃过那些脏药，并没想到还能有孕。太太白琅倒是一直盼他有消息——白琅的想法同其他太太是很不一样的，要同丈夫灵肉贴合，而两者之间，却是灵字更要紧些，要情投意合，总是先同丈夫做了同窗再做夫妻的缘故。既然与丈夫心有灵犀，丈夫宠爱冬儿，其实不大要紧，也不觉得自己一定要同丈夫生儿育女，只觉得这世上花开花落，云起云收，可看可玩可喜的多得很，若能同丈夫牵手看一辈子，便很好，不需要叫凡尘俗务牵累。年纪虽轻，竟像个隐士一般，闲云野鹤，许多事情都不大上心的，偏偏史翟文也是一样的性子，因此便很相合。虽是如此，骤然得知冬儿有喜，还是快活的，一高兴，欲心消了，搂着冬儿上床躺下，说你也跟了我十多年，再没想到还有今日。

冬儿枕着他，却也没想到会有今日，当年险些叫人挫磨死了，若不是朗大爷，如今怕早就尸骨无存，哪里会有今天，跟了史翟文十多年，那点儿痴心是早就断了，但想到朗大爷，心里还是欢喜平和的，因并没有痴心妄想过，也就不觉得对不起丈夫，枕着他的手臂安静地躺着。史翟文轻轻抚摸着冬儿的腹皮，说你向来身子也不是很好，快睡罢，明早我去叫郎中。冬儿因连日帮着白琅和鹿儿操持缇潔的婚事，也是乏了的，靠着丈夫只觉得很是安心，没多久便睡了。次日早上史翟文悄悄地起来回上房，告诉白琅冬儿是有了，白琅听了也很高兴，叫人去请郎中，看了一回，果然是喜脉，脉象也很好。鹿儿听说了，很是高兴，晚间两家难得一聚，因冬儿怀孕，白琅便叫他入席、从此不要立规矩，免得伤身，大家说说笑笑，猜着孩子的属性，鹿儿笑着说，若是有点子，或是个女子，就给了沐乐罢，虽说年纪差得多了些，但到咱们家来，定不会亏待。史翟文听了觉得很好，白琅和冬儿自然也没有不愿意的心思，便定下了这桩婚事。史翟文快活得很，看着鹿儿，见他如今也不是从前娇嫩的模样，虽然不显老，但确实已是当家太太，不是当年自己一心要娶的水灵样子，再看看白琅，冬儿，朗雷恩，感慨起来，恍惚记着三人极小的时候，在这大院子里热热闹闹，耳鬓厮磨的情形，当时磨着鹿儿定要嫁给自己，如今想来，恍如隔世，爹娘，朗老大阿冬，乃至鹿儿的娘，都已经风流云散、无处可寻，如今自己也要当爹了，才觉得人生果然无常，热闹了一回，散了，同白琅回了房，笑道，知道你不待见我，只是冬儿有身子了，郎中说他身子不是顶结实的，养着的好，只好来扰你。白琅嫣然一笑，替丈夫宽了衣裳，自己在床前妆台边坐下，拆解头发。因他头发极浓密，一时梳不透，史翟文站到他身后，慢慢地给他梳理，镜子中看着妻子的脸，十年如一日地恬静从容，心里很觉温馨，就此一夜无话。

且说那同缇潔相好的肖尉官，因只是个挂名的，并不常去点卯，一味花天酒地。这一日心血来潮，觉得就算是家中有人撑着，许久不去营里，也有些不像，且听说如今西寨里来了一位新司令，年轻有为，冷面无私，便觉得还是去打个花呼哨，讨好一番，日后若有什么事情，也好叫对方担待。这一日去营里，果然见上下肃整，不是往日气象，心里觉得别扭，提着胆子，战战兢兢，进了平日里留给他的办公所，不料椅子还没有坐热，便有一个脸生的年轻军士，挺拔得很，冷着脸说，肖尉官，司令叫你去。肖尉官听了，忐忑起来，想要拿些文书壮胆，只是平时从不理事，一时无从说起，只得硬着头皮，跟着这个面生的军士去了司令的办公室，果然见里面坐着一个人，却没有穿军装，一身黑布袄子，头顶戴了一顶黑色的瓜皮帽，十分老气，且满脸络腮胡子，看不出年纪，却似乎也不是很老的，心里便松快了些，正盘算着要如何请这位新来的顶头上司去翠微楼笼络快活，不料这位新司令先开了口，问外头是谁。军士很不屑地说，尉官肖恩，这十几天都没有来营里，点名也没有应过，司令是知道的。肖恩听了，心里咯噔一声，忙上前一步，说下官家中有事来迟——

新司令挥挥手，说军令如山，因私废公，不成体统，且去，罚薪半月，下不为例。

肖恩听了，面子上应承，说了一车的好话，百般自述不是，心里恨起来，倒也不在乎这点钱财，是觉得这人上来就削了自己的面子，恨恨地去了，却打听起这人的底细，说家中世代从军，也是很有来头的，比自己家势更大，便知道动不得，又打听了一阵子，听说是定了罗家小少爷为妻，不上几个月就要成亲，心里咯噔一下，想起前一阵子在翠微楼里荒唐胡闹，睡了个小子，倒是良家，因觉得那小子相貌很好，且是干干净净的，自己送上门来，便同他又好了几次，隐约记得姓罗，是东寨的，怕不就是这位柯司令的未婚妻！心里又怕又得意，便知道要整治此人，只能下暗手，于是打听确凿了，偷偷地策划，日后见到这柯司令，面上恭敬，心里暗自好笑，只说看你如今春风得意，你的妻子都是我占了先，好大一顶绿帽子送你戴着！

缇潔后来同肖恩又胡闹了几次，因年轻，不懂得尊重，也不懂得防护，只觉得叫他弄得快活，肖恩是风月场中老手，花样很多，弄得缇潔欲罢不能，且回回都是偷偷相处，提心吊胆，越添情趣。朗雷恩事多忙碌，兰森不大重兄弟情分，倒让他得逞了好一阵，如今两位哥哥连带嫂子白琅都回来了，丈夫又要完婚，鹿儿同他不一样，虽是养得娇，但从不抛头露面，自来端庄拘谨，将缇潔也拘束起，知道这个弟弟贪玩任性，不肯在这个节骨眼儿上出事，却不知缇潔早就闯下大祸了。缇潔少年人初识云雨，自然心里是渴的，竟什么都不顾了，只想同这姓肖的在一起，图个长久快活，如今却要嫁人，心里好不难过，夜里哭醒了几次，竟不管不顾起来，偷偷叫个贴心的小厮给这姓肖的送信，说要同他一处。肖恩见了，自然觉得是天上掉下来的机会，因暗自恨着柯司令，便要借此叫他身败名裂，在这平安寨混不下去，便加倍用心回信，装作十分恩爱的样子，写了许多亲热风流的话，且又十分精明，不留半点痕迹，摆明要柯司令见到，只能恨妻子不要脸，却捉不住奸夫的马脚。这样撩拨了几回，缇潔当了真，便想着要同这姓肖的离了平安寨，逃出去过快活日子，图个长长久久。只是他娇养了十几岁，并不懂事，也不知该如何办，想来想去，没有主意，眼看过门的日子近了，便将平时房里的几样首饰暗暗收起来，觉得该值些钱的，且有肖恩依靠，便盘算着该如何逃出门。

柯司令那头，虽是多年没有见过未过门的妻子，因觉得是大家的孩子，不会有什么闪失，且少年时见过妻子一面，记得相貌姣好。他如今已近而立，少年从军，向来专心戎马，娶妻不过为了续个香火，并不为情爱，因此不十分挂心。身旁跟着一个姓艾的副官，伺候他多年，向来惯了的，知道他的脾气秉性，便将娶妻的事情都交给他办理。他初来乍到，见平安寨西寨内鱼龙混杂，军中上下混乱不堪，沆韰一气，有心治理，也明白这事情一时理不清，便耐着性子慢慢整治，打压肖恩这样的关系户，不过是杀鸡儆猴，是下马威的第一步。这一日营中事毕，因近日就要成亲，住所却不在营里，便脱了军装，独自一个离了营，家中因要忙亲事，也是乱糟糟的，懒怠回去，一时无处可去，素日又不大好热闹，不肯逛戏院吃花酒，思来想去，便独自一个沿着江边信步而行，连日军中生气，也有个去晦的念头。如今正要入秋，秋高气爽，天晚了，一轮弯月冉冉升起，几行晚归的雁儿振翅高飞，此情此景，倒也有些意思。他站在江边，负手看了一回，忽然见江边立着一个少年人，一身洋装，脖子间系着一方丝巾，因天色暗淡，月亮还不甚分明，也瞧不清这人到底穿了什么，相貌如何，只是如今平安寨中时兴，像鹿儿这样的大家太太小子，自重身份、轻易也不出门，出了门定是同自家丈夫男子一处，绝不同闲人搭话，因此反而都大大方方，并不遮挡，脖子里戴上丝巾、盖住那点子，却都是翠微楼这样的地方玩的把戏，作势勾搭罢了。柯司令并没有留心，走近了几步，恰这少年一回眸，柯司令一怔，月光洒在这人脸上，竟觉得整条河岸都亮起来了。这人脸色极白，一双眼睛极大，隐约有些青蓝色，映着星光月光，流光溢彩，实在好看，叫人觉得世上所有事，都在这双眼睛里迷失不见了。柯司令愣了片刻，才想起不管这人什么身份，自己这样盯着人看，同轻薄狂徒无异，不好意思起来，低声道，得罪了，同他擦身而过，恍惚见到他衣襟上别着一枚十分精致的蝴蝶别针，镶金嵌玉，不是小户人家用得起的东西，又觉得这人身上实在香得很，想要回头，自来不曾做过这样偷香窃玉的事情，顾及声名，忍住了，到底没有回头看，一路走回家，梦里却还是那双眼睛，早上醒来想起昨晚这段风流艳遇，心里觉得有意思起来，便叫艾副官慢慢打听这人的来历——打扮成那样，又抛头露面、人物出众，可想不是良家，只是通身气度，也不像暗娼野鸡，应该也是好打听的。艾副官倒从未见过司令这般对谁有情，因他自幼定下亲事，又向来自律，眠花宿柳都是没有的，早年房里有过一个丫头，也早死了，没有留下子女，知道司令的新太太年纪极小，又是大家娇公子，料想司令心里并不遂心的，便决定要替司令打听出这个妙人来。


	14. Chapter 14

娶亲前几日一个傍晚，柯司令正要换衣裳回家，艾副官笑嘻嘻地赶来，说司令，您要的人倒是寻着了，怎么安排呢？

柯司令茫然起来，问什么怎么安排，他要找那个河边的少年，也没有什么龌蹉心思，只是好奇谁家的小子这样俊俏，若真是个小子，事情倒也好办，一并娶来收房，以他的身份地位，不算难事，料未过门的妻子也不会在意。但却也没有细想过的，不过是一刹那间的念头，因到底平时不在偷香窃玉这等事情上经心，艾副官却当做是一件正经事，很仔细地办起来，说原来这个人是新搬来平安寨的，留洋回来的，住西寨琉璃胡同，柯司令皱皱眉毛，琉璃胡同是西寨极有名的所在，却不是什么正经地方，多是些有钱有身份的暗娼，养在这胡同里的，地方倒也清净雅致。那人住在这里，似乎坐实了身份，果然艾副官说，去瞧过几次，这人门上竟很热闹，三不五时便有人去，都是老爷模样，坐私车，个个都很尊贵。柯司令听了，倒觉得可惜，那样清清俊俊一个人，原来也坠入这红尘中了。艾副官便问是要见见么，柯司令想了想，摇了摇头，娶亲在即，妻子是好人家的孩子，且上头一辈也有交情，成亲前纳妾不妨，做这种事情是对不起人的，便将这件事情放下。艾副官查了几日，正兴头，见司令轻轻放下了，倒也不好再说，知道是嫌弃人身份了，便说其实那些车子也没有过夜的，许是寻常交际也说不定的，柯司令便说，倒不是为这个，就算是做这件事情的，不偷不抢，也不犯法，没什么。只是太太要过门了，这点面子总要给罢。艾副官听了觉得有理，也只得作罢，絮絮地同他说了一回婚礼的事情。柯司令本想一切从简，但怕委屈妻子，便叫艾副官凡事顺着对方家中意思料理，艾副官乐得轻松，柯司令又不缺这些钱，且亲家主事的，听说一个是未来柯太太的哥哥，另一个是嫂子，都是很厚道的人，并没提过什么不合理的要求，因此事情很是顺当。

转眼到了娶亲前夜，缇潔因知道现在不跑，就再难了，过门后要同丈夫亲热，这种事情想起来也觉得可怕，丈夫比自己大得多，自然不会像肖恩那样年轻俊俏、又百般会风流，要约情郎私奔，消息也通了十来封，却是毫无音信，哪里知道肖恩并不把自己放在心上，竟想自己偷偷逃走，只是家里上下看得紧，行动不得，也只好委委屈屈地受人摆布，熬了一整晚，竟然没有法子偷溜出去，到天边鱼肚白了，无可奈何，也只得起来穿衣裳。衣裳是大红缎子，描金画风，是阿熊活着时置办下来的，因是极好的料子，虽经年却并不失色，还是很新鲜。缇潔年纪虽小，昨晚煎熬了一夜，颜色憔悴，这身衣服上身，也显得体面鲜活，只是还是呆呆地坐着，眼睛哭肿了的，并不说话。鹿儿心里知道不对头，逮了个空儿捉住兰森问弟弟这是怎么了，兰森隐约也知道弟弟同人私通的丑事，只含含糊糊地说是缇潔心里害怕嫁人、孩子气，鹿儿明知道不对，但兰森死活不肯多说，迎亲的轿子又已经来了，没法子，只得先打发缇潔上轿，史翟文居长，由他同兰森带着送亲。

缇潔到这个地步，只是浑浑噩噩随人摆弄，让他下轿就下轿，让他进门就进门，让他拜天地，也都很老实地跪下拜了，因一直蒙着盖头，并没有见到丈夫模样，心里也不大在意了，总算折腾完了，叫人扶着进了一间房子，说是新房，要他等新郎官，屋子里这才终于清净了。缇潔自己掀了盖头，打量这间屋子，是一处四合院的上房，同鹿儿哥哥和白琅嫂子屋里差别都不大，也是富丽堂皇的，只是丈夫到底是武人，墙上多挂了几把刀斧，他也不大在乎，随手把盖头丢到地上，竟自己解了大衣裳，也不爱惜，丢到一旁，钻进绣锦的被子里，因昨晚一夜没有睡好，又到了陌生地方，惊怕交加，撑不住，竟睡了，再没想过这样应不应当。外头柯司令因不大喜欢应酬，史翟文也是一样的性子，酒宴过了，寒暄一番，也就告辞，兰森更是不耐，也不大关心缇潔如何，眼见是太太平平过了门，早撺掇着要走。柯司令送走两位内兄，营里的人都交给艾副官招待，艾副官知道他的脾气，看看天也晚了，便叫着送客，一位一位的也都送走了。肖恩自然接到了请帖，哪敢来，装病没有露面。柯司令看看时间，该入新房了，便独自一个进了新房，他忙了一日，也很累，本没有什么兴致，见新人已经脱了衣裳，早就睡熟了，且是背对着他，东西丢了一地，心里觉得很不像，走近了看看，是娇娇嫩嫩的一个人，脸颊饱满，同孩子一般的，却不大动情，因史翟文临走时千万叮嘱，说这个幼弟是宠坏了的，要柯司令大人大量，多担待些，柯司令见小妻子果然很不懂事，虽说不快意，到底不肯同孩子一般见识，想了想，见他睡得很熟，索性便去书房过了这一晚。

缇潔一觉睡醒了，见外头天还黑着，他向来有赖床的毛病，再不肯早起的，且昨天一日一夜的折腾，也没有力气起来，也并不好奇丈夫怎么不在身边。柯司令在书房里宿了一夜，心中已经很不快意，向来早起惯了的，回到新房里一看，妻子还睡着，不满起来，这样的人要怎么当家过日子！便推了一把，耐着性子说，起来罢。缇潔张开眼睛，恍惚见眼前站着个极高大的男子，留着络腮胡子，瞧不出年纪面目，没有想到是自己丈夫，因还睡得很迷糊，便娇声说，你走开，肖恩哥哥来了么？

柯司令皱起眉毛，因妻子说得含糊，并没有听清名字，以为是叫哪个哥哥，便将他拉起，说起来吃饭罢，不早了。缇潔这才张开眼睛，想起鹿儿哥哥叮嘱过的，嫁人后不能同过去一样随便，要当起家来，只得勉强坐起，也没有想到新婚夜丈夫没有在这里过夜是不像的，除了褂子，身上衣服还没有脱，都揉搓得不像样了，要换，也不知道家中带来的衣裳都在哪里。柯司令见他这样孩子气，叹了口气，自己先出去了。早饭吃到一半，才见缇潔磨磨蹭蹭地出来，身上穿的很不齐整，幸好家中如今没有长辈，不然见了这模样怕是要背过气去。柯司令没了胃口，想要说些什么，觉得新人第一天，还没有一起过夜，不好说难听的话，便继续吃饭。缇潔坐下来，食不下咽，低着头看着饭碗，倒也不是故意要摆脸色，但在柯司令眼中，却像是使性子的模样，越发不快起来，这一餐不欢而散，缇潔还没吃几口，柯司令便说要去营里，竟走了，话也没有留一句。缇潔并不理会，匆匆吃了饭，又回新房去躺着，陪嫁的一个奶妈子看了，觉得古怪，便来劝，说新郎昨夜没来新房，是不行的，今晚务必留住，缇潔哪里理会。奶妈子见这个少爷实在不像样，嫁了人还是这样任性，也只好跟着叹气罢了，将新房里慢慢收拾起，再做打算。

柯司令到了营里，因是新婚，原本有三日的假期，只是亲事实在不遂心，没了耐性，又不便同新人发火，因此还是来到营里上下查看了一回，听了一堆奉承恭维的话头，心绪愈发不佳，到底还是走了，离了营地慢慢往家里踱着步子，不知不觉，竟到了琉璃胡同，抬头一看，这琉璃胡同清净优雅，巷口斜载着几棵老柳树，此时是初秋，叶子都焦黄了，很有几分萧索之意。想了想，觉得自己这样子实在不像，新人任性些，也是有的，过起日子来，慢慢也就好了，不必另生是非，仍旧回家。家中一切照旧，昨日办了喜事，乱过一场，今日也都整理好了，他进了院子，自幼跟着伺候的一个奶妈田姨迎上来，柯司令便问太太在哪里，田姨很为难地说，还在新房里睡着哩。昨晚司令是在书房过的夜，家里上下都知道的，都觉得不像样子，司令的脾气都知道，不是为难人的性格，诸事都可将就，新人如今还在房里睡着，确实不像话。柯司令叹了口气，忍着火，说太太年纪小，你们多教导着，仍旧去书房。跟着缇潔的老妈子听说司令回来了，忙催缇潔起身，昨晚闹得这样难堪，今日务必要挽回，逼着缇潔穿戴了，叫他到书房去陪不是。缇潔孩子气起来，并不觉得自己有什么错，又不是称心如意的婚事，丈夫要闹，随他去，不来房里最好，因此老妈子催了又催，勉强起来穿了衣裳，却动也不动。到了晚饭时候，到院子里，见丈夫正出了书房，此时夕阳西下，院子里头朦朦胧胧的，什么都看不清，缇潔抬头看了丈夫一样，很高的一个男子，身板挺直，一身黑褐色的布衣，年纪确实是大的，同情郎相比，的确是天差地别，想起肖恩风流倜傥的模样，心里觉得很苦，因藏不住心事，一张脸便垮下来，很是不快。

柯司令独自闲了一天，想着新人昨夜或许受了冷落，委屈，闹些脾气，也是有的，不想晚上见了，还是这副模样，很是不耐烦，只说了句，吃饭罢，便到厢房里去，晚饭已经摆下，倒也丰盛，缇潔坐下慢慢地吃，总算是大家的孩子，礼仪上并不错，没有出丑。晚饭后，田姨送了红枣茶，说是因昨夜没有撒帐，今晚得补上。缇潔脸红了，隐隐觉得昨晚是自己的不是，但嘴上没有说什么，接过田姨捧的红枣茶，见丈夫先喝了一口，大约是嫌甜，放下了，便也喝了一口，只觉得那茶水之中红糖及蜜枣的气味极浓，一股子冲进喉咙，甜得发齁，五脏六腑都绞紧了，哇地一声将刚吃下的晚饭吐得一干二净，脸色灰白地跌到地上，竟撑不起了。柯司令吓了一跳，心里愧疚起来，原来妻子病着，便觉得自己实在小气，怎么能同一个孩子置气，忙将缇潔抱起，只觉得他浑身滚烫，竟是发起了烧，担心起来，送到上房，让人伺候着，又叫人去请郎中。见缇潔躺在床上，脸色灰白，老妈子拧了手巾，擦去他脸上身上污秽，问是怎么了，缇潔只觉得身上火烧火燎地难受，水也喝不下，只想吐，心里也觉得是出了大事，到底是个孩子，呜呜地哭起来。柯司令握住他的手，摸着他的头发，见他这样可怜，粉妆玉裹的一个人，又自来娇养，心也软了，怜惜起来，说莫哭，没有事的，是一时上火罢。

缇潔呜呜咽咽地哭起来，想娘，想哥哥，只觉得丈夫身上倒很暖和，靠在他怀里哭，好容易熬到郎中来了，却是个不知根底的生面孔，给缇潔诊了一回脉，笑嘻嘻地说，这位老爷忒小心了，小夫人这是有喜了，已经两个月了罢，因身子弱，胃气不好，吃些平胃的汤药，调养几日，自然好了。伺候缇潔的老妈子手里原本端着一碗水，听到这话，水碗掉到地上，哐铛一声，碎得四分五裂。缇潔的脸越发白了，用被子蒙住脸，呜呜地哭起来，不敢见丈夫的脸色。柯司令呆呆地站着，想了想，说没有诊错罢，郎中笑，说喜脉小人看了多少年的，再不会错，恭喜老爷。柯司令一笑，说是么，那辛苦先生了，说着同田姨送走了郎中。缇潔的老妈子唬得双腿乱颤，勉强收拾了碎瓷片，倒割了一手口子，坐在缇潔床前小声哭，说少爷，这是怎么回事！怎么做出这样的事情来！缇潔也哭，却是怕的，不知道怎么会出了这样的事情，也不知道丈夫要拿自己怎样——总不会拉出去打死罢！哭了一会儿，又不舒服，要吐，折腾了很久，才见到丈夫和田姨进来，丈夫的脸色自然很难看，在缇潔床前坐下，并没有要打人的意思，只是问，是怎么回事，从头到尾，说出来罢。原来柯司令惊怒之下，在外头吹了一会儿夜风，冷静下来，知道这事情很为难，新娶的妻子出了这样的丑事，是再没有想到过的。就是马上休了，送回罗家，罗家也没脸说什么。只是自己刚到西寨，整顿营务，很是得罪了一些人，这个节骨眼儿上，人人都盼他出事，妻子偷人、未婚先孕这种家丑若是传扬出去，很是难堪，且落人把柄，想来想去，竟是不能发落，只能日后慢慢处置。缇潔哪里肯说，只是哭，柯司令烦躁起来，想要发火，见缇潔哭得上气不接下气，心里叹气，这桩亲事，真是从头错到尾，只能怪自己时运不济，看了妻子一眼，转身便去了书房。


	15. Chapter 15

婚姻既然不遂心，柯司令也懒得回家，平日常住营里，回家了也只是进书房，不大见妻子。缇潔初时惊怕了几日，但见丈夫没有说什么，只是不来看他罢了，便放下了心，却也不知道该怎么办，因同肖恩也只偷过几次，再没想到会开花结果，成亲前等肖恩的信儿，左等右等，等不到回音，已经八成知道情郎变了心，但到底没有经过事情，又想许是有事情绊住了，不是故意的，如今有了孩子，总不会连孩子都不顾罢，想来想去，觉得还是要送个消息才行。从前给肖恩传话，都是求兰森的小厮，如今身边的老妈子知道少爷未婚先孕，吓得要死，每天只是看紧他，生怕他做出来，缇潔烦不胜烦，便耐着性子熬到满月回门。柯司令本该与他同去，但实在没心绪，写好的休书烧了几回，到底没有狠下心，因实在丢人，心里恨，却说不出口，连日脸色阴沉，艾副官伺候他久了的，最知道他的心事，见他情绪极坏，便知道是家中不顺心，却也没想到司令太太这样不像话。思来想去，悄悄地问司令，说琉璃胡同那个人，司令还要见见么？

柯司令已经忘了那个人了，艾副官这样一说，想起河边一瞥，只记得那双眼睛，其他的却朦朦胧胧，实在想不起。因心绪是坏透了的，自觉需要疏散，想了想，便道，你安排罢，不要引人注目。艾副官答应着去了，下晚来伺候柯司令换了军装，亲自赶车送到琉璃胡同，陪笑说都安排好了，里头第五家，您敲门就是。柯司令换了一身黑稠马褂，瓜皮帽，帽檐上镶了一块玉，周身上下说贵不贵说贱不贱，不很显眼，因从未做过这样的事情，颇有些不自在，趁着天晚，慢慢踱到院门前，轻轻敲了敲门，一个妇人开了门，脸上要笑不笑的，却并没有寻常鸨子的不尊重，竟是很沉稳地说，老爷来了。柯司令脸上莫名一红，妇人领他进了院子，倒是清清静静的一所小院子，里头种了些花草，天晚了，只一点儿霞光照进来，朦胧瞧不分明，正不自在着，正屋的帘子掀开了，那个少年走出来，果然是日前在河边见到的那个，这时换了一身蝴蝶蓝色的衣裳，很素净，微微笑着。柯司令只觉得这人的脸色极白，细看看，是极年轻的，头发浓密，身段风流，竟同家中妻子有八分像，好奇起来，却不知这人同罗家有什么瓜葛。这少年走出来，示意柯司令在院中石桌边坐下，柯司令觉得古怪，但见这孩子身上确实没有半点儿风尘气，便欣然从命。少年见他坐了，就对那开门的妇人笑，说汤妈妈，烦您倒些茶来。那妇人去了，少年从从容容地在柯司令对面坐下，微微一笑，说司令是想错了，将我这里当成腌臢地方了。

柯司令听这话古怪，若不是做暗娼的勾当，素不相干的男子上门，又如何肯接待？却听他轻笑，说司令不是外人，您的新太太，论辈分我叫一声舅舅的，长辈要来，总不能拒之门外。柯司令越发听得摸不着头脑，汤妈妈端上茶来，还有几样细点，自去了，并不探头探脑。天色越发晚了，院子里冷，汤妈妈又不声不响地端了一个火盆，柯司令疑惑，借着火光看着这孩子，模样确实同妻子很像，年龄也相仿，只是瘦些，也不像妻子那样一团孩子气，年纪虽小，却显得很是老练。汤妈妈递给他一个手炉，接过来抱住，又示意汤妈妈拿一个给客人，笑吟吟地望着柯司令，说虽说是长辈，自来没有来往，要叫尊称，也是生分，还是叫您一声司令罢。柯司令说，客气了，你怎么称呼呢？

少年低下头拨了拨手炉里的炭，轻声慢语地说，叫杰珂。柯司令见他的眼珠子并不是深色的，而是透着一种青琉璃般的光彩，映着火光，五彩绚烂，便想起河边初遇那一晚的光景，他也说不上为什么，只觉得同杰珂这样安安静静地坐着，心里竟是从未有过的舒心畅意，想了想，便说，好名字，虽是没话找话，却并不觉得尴尬，似乎坐在这火盆边，看着杰珂这双眼睛，心中便有无限的平安喜乐，这种心情却是从未走过的。

杰珂嫣然一笑，说也没什么好，姓什么都不知道，才落到今天这地步，有家不能认。说着，拨弄了几下手炉，抬眼看了看柯司令，说知道司令来这儿是想散心，可是怎么好呢，是真误会了的。柯司令此时也觉得杰珂通身气度，并没有半点迎欢卖笑的模样，便说，让你见笑了，实在是心里烦闷，想再见见你，唐突了，怎么好呢。想起家中妻子做下的丑事，确实是很懊恼的样子。杰珂没有问他有什么不遂心，只是笑，说既然来了，也算认识了，若不嫌弃，听我说个故事罢，也算是招待您一回。汤妈妈又来给茶添了热水，火盆烘着，并不冷，杰珂瞧着她笑，只这一刹那，才露出一点儿与年纪相符的爱娇来，说汤妈妈，拿些西洋糖来罢。汤妈妈笑，说少爷，在司令面前，这怎么好意思，却还是去了，没多久，取了一小盘糖，却是雪白绵软，棉花一般的。杰珂将那糖用签子穿起，放到火盆上哄着，只见糖渐渐焦黑，炸裂开来，一股甜香溢出，填满了院子。杰珂用目光询问柯司令，柯司令因向来不喜甜食，摇摇头，他便将那烤黑了的糖拿起，斯斯文文地吃着，说，我娘同您的新太太原也是很亲的关系，只是从未见过，大家疏远了。原来杰珂是罗贝琪的孩子，这罗贝琪当初被父亲送出去，原是对她指望很大，要她学成归来，继承家业。不成想罗贝琪并没有体会到父亲的期望，出去不久，便遇上一个人，怀了孕，生下杰珂，那人对她不过逢场作戏，罗贝琪无可奈何之下，整个人颓丧起来，罗杰澤听说女儿这样没出息，大失所望，索性不叫她回来，养在外头，也不认杰珂这孙子。后来罗杰澤英年早逝，母子俩断了生活来源，穷困潦倒起来，罗贝琪病死，杰珂挣扎着回来了，想着爷爷当年是极疼爱娘的，不会这样狠心，回来总比他乡客死的好，变卖了不多的东西，回到这平安寨，却不想罗杰澤已经没了，平安寨也早就变了天。柯司令听了，唏嘘一场，觉得杰珂这样的人，还是金尊玉贵地养起来的好，这样落魄地待在琉璃胡同这种地方，是很不相宜的。却不知道杰珂话只说了一半，他确实是回来投奔罗杰澤，不料罗杰澤没了，手下一个姓皮的老儿，早些年是跟施老板的，向来瞧不惯罗杰澤靠着施大小姐的青睐在施老板麾下站住了脚，更将其他人都挤下去、夺了施老板的权势。罗杰澤一走，姓皮的人便忙不迭收回了西寨这些不见光的产业，竟得意起来，自以为西寨从此就是自己的天下，就算罗杰澤的后人回来了，不过是个小子，能有什么出息。

杰珂年纪不大，心里却并不糊涂，一回到平安寨，便看出了眼前形式，同老皮硬碰硬，他羽翼未丰，身边除了从小看他长大的汤妈妈之外没有其他人帮衬，总是死无葬身之地，自己年轻，自然是养精蓄锐、来日方长。外祖父死得蹊跷，这些杰珂都是疑心过的，他回来平安寨，便装作对过去一无所知，老皮安排他住琉璃胡同，明知道不是正经地方，也装糊涂，忍着住进来。老皮见他顺从听话，心想这么一个大活人回来了，又显得乖巧老实，不好弄死，横竖是个有点子的小子，逼着嫁个人，捏在自己手心里，也就是了。前些日子艾副官看到那车水马龙的景象，就是老皮派来相看的。杰珂受这样的奇耻大辱，心里恨得牙痒痒，虚与委蛇，知道老皮荐来的男子都不是什么正人，便装得不懂事，一个也没挑中，老皮倒也不好硬逼。恰在此时，军营里的艾副官来问，竟将杰珂这里当做暗娼私巢，杰珂先是生气，打听了一番这位柯司令，竟也是和罗家有瓜葛的，仔细一想，知道这人将来有得用之处，不如笼络住，认亲也好，别的也罢，总不能错过。他心里要的东西太多太大，自来有得有失，赔上自己也是应当，因此并不拒绝柯司令，谁想人来了，很是木讷的一个人，也不多话，规规矩矩，风流的样子是一点儿都没有的，眉眼间又似乎隐隐有一层愁色。杰珂是看惯了旁人脸色的，很知道柯司令心中不随顺，虽说不知道他与太太的闺房之事，但想这倒是个机会，又不想太过自降身份，便吃着糖，慢慢地和柯司令说着家中闲话，都是些可说的事情，以及海外的琐事。柯司令倒是听得津津有味，因许久没有同人这样话家常，杰珂讲话虽然有些孩子气，但大体并不差，比及家中妻子是得体得多了，竟留住了，眼见夜深了，火盆渐渐熄灭下去，月亮挂上中天，这才觉得竟这样晚了，有些踌躇起来，留在这里过夜不像，就此走了，又似乎可惜，便看着杰珂。杰珂早吃完了几块糖，大约是嫌手炉凉了，放下，正要叫汤妈妈来添炭，不妨柯司令伸手来握住了他的手，只觉得这双手软滑细腻，却是冰冷的，便牢牢握住，说冷了，该进屋了。杰珂抬头看他，却见柯司令脸上并没有什么表情，随口一说的样子，双手却是滚烫的，热乎乎地焐着自己的手，因一来没有同人这样亲密过，二来从未有人这样体惜过，心中不免有些异样，脸颊上烧起来，低下头轻轻抽出双手，柯司令咳嗽了一声，说安歇罢，竟转头离了院子。杰珂目送他走出去，一声没吭，眼见柯司令一身黑的影子闪出门，竟很安心地笑起来。汤妈妈已经给他拿来了炭，说天寒地冻的，坐了半天，怎么竟去了。杰珂低头掀开手炉，让汤妈妈把炭块加进去，笑着说，去了很好，就该去的。说着，嫌冷，抱紧了手炉，自己也回屋歇下。柯司令去了，一路上心里竟然妥帖得多，家中的糟心事似乎也不大在意，进了家门，见屋子里冷冰冰的，上屋也没人，这才想起妻子回门了，不在家里，倒很舒心，照旧是去书房歇下。

缇潔回了门，鹿儿很高兴地接进来，一个月不见，这弟弟竟比平常更圆润了一些，便觉得是同丈夫过得不错，因听另外两个送亲的弟弟说，柯司令家里是很气派的一处院子，不委屈缇潔，便很舒心，拉着弟弟的手问长问短，又叫他去见嫂嫂，再回房歇着，晚上合家吃个团圆饭。缇潔见了白琅，因素来怕这个嫂子，没有缘由的，不过面子上照应，匆匆躲回自己屋子，一路乘轿回来，很是烦闷，胸里堵着，要吐又不敢，总算进了房，这才痛快地吐了一场，吐完了用茶水润了口，悄悄地找来旧日里跟着兰森的小厮，密密地教了几句话，总算知道是性命交关的事情，长了点儿心眼，不敢说实了，坐等传信儿回来，煎熬了一整天，却再没有半点儿音信。好容易撑着一家吃了一顿晚饭，也是无情无绪，晚饭后便只喊累，忙忙地要回房睡觉，鹿儿只当他怕羞，并没有理会，想着这个娇娇的弟弟终于嫁人了，也不知道同丈夫过得如何，日间竟一句不提，又想起自己新婚时，心里想着娘，又心疼弟弟，百感交集，叮嘱了几句，叫奶妈子带缇潔去睡下。缇潔睡了一会儿，到底睡不着，起来出去看了一回，院子里没人，私下里静悄悄的，又看了一回，总算见到兰森的小厮探头探脑地进来，忙一把扯住，问见着肖大爷了没，有什么回信。小厮见小少爷这样，倒也好笑，说寻是寻见了，肖大爷在翠微楼里快活，哪里把少爷放在心上，少爷您已经嫁人了，还是看开些，一床棉被盖住，莫再想了罢。见缇潔发怒要打，这才嬉笑着说少爷莫打，肖大爷倒是在翠微楼，但听到您找，急得不得了，说丑时在柳树胡同口等您哩。因缇潔向来没有什么少爷架子，兰森为人又很随便，跟的小厮也很有几个泼皮无赖，并不敬重缇潔。缇潔听了，要生气，又笑，觉得情郎毕竟心里有自己，快活起来，笑着回房，躲进被窝里想了一回，知道自己如今这样，丈夫是无论如何不会回心转意了，竟大胆地想定了主意，耐着性子等到午夜后，只听院子里静悄悄地，再没了半点儿声音，知道是时候了，便坐起来，自己穿上衣裳，拿起从前藏下的行囊，开了后门溜出罗家大宅，依稀记得西寨的路，竟是要去柳树胡同找情郎。这会儿已经过了子时，外头黑黢黢地，很是怕人，缇潔顾不得了，沿着屋檐很小心地走着，知道走到河岸再向西便能到柳树胡同的，这条路爹爹在时倒常带他走的，心里想起爹爹，觉得自己这样做似乎有些不对，只是这念头也是极短暂的，想起情人来，笑着摸黑继续走，也不知道哪里来的胆子。走着走着，四周越来越黑，不妨摔了一跤，膝盖好不疼痛，鞋子也没了，摸来摸去，再找不到鞋子，又害怕又委屈，抱着两条腿坐在路边哭起来，肚子里也钻心地疼，打量四周，见到好几棵几人抱的柳树，知道已经是肖恩信里说的地方了，便坐着等。只是等到将近天亮，路边除了早起做小生意的之外，再没有半个人影，这些扛活的、推着小吃摊子的，都盯着缇潔，见这好人家的小少爷一身绫罗绸缎的，赤着脚坐在路边哭，都好奇，却也都懒得管闲事。缇潔又怕又慌，实在不知道该怎么办，因从来没想过肖恩竟是不会来的，到底年纪还小，不知道该做什么，脸埋进双手间，又坐了好一阵子，眼看天色越来越亮了，哭着站起来，想了想，到底只得转身往家走，浑身酸痛，脚底痛得厉害，肚子里更疼，一边走一边抹着脸上的泪水。没有走出几步，身后一辆马车悠悠停下，他抬头看，是哥哥兰森，阴着脸将他拉上车，一路上没有说话，进了院门，才看到家里已经乱成一团。

原来今日是回门第二天的好日子，早起却发现不见了缇潔，大家都慌了，四处寻，还是兰森略知道缇潔之前的事情，长了个心眼，悄悄地逼问了自己的小厮，说是背着人见了肖恩，是缇潔逼的，便知道有事，独自乘车追出来，果然缇潔没有走远，便将他带回家。鹿儿看缇潔一身狼狈，鞋子都没了，心里知道有异，要细问，又见缇潔脸色不大对，心里很是担心，便叫他先去房里，派人帮着收拾。缇潔一点儿力气也没有了，也不怕，只是心里空落落地，不知道肖恩从前信上说得那样亲热，怎么就忍心不来！他独自一个人坐在路边，在黑暗中等着怕着的滋味，真是这辈子都忘不掉。因他是老来得子，自来被父亲宠得很娇，父亲没了，三个哥哥相待也很好，家里上下更是把他当珍珠宝贝，从小到大，连重话都没听到过几句，就是丈夫虽然不喜，到底没有拿他怎么样，更别提被人这样作践，便只是怔怔地坐着，让做什么就做什么。老嬷嬷给他擦洗了，见两只脚上都是血，是伤了的，都是看着他长大的，心疼起来，细细包扎，换了衣裳，缇潔肚子里疼起来，撑不住了，捂着肚子呜呜地哭，几个老妈子见不像，又见他腿上隐隐有血，都慌了，报了鹿儿和白琅，两位太太听了，都觉得诧异，忙叫请郎中，这郎中倒是家里瞧惯了的，当年也是看着兰森和缇潔出生的，忙忙地来看了，急着叫人抓药，说这是思虑过度、忧愁劳顿，是小产了，要紧要紧，不然伤了元气，大人也保不住！又说，怎么有了孕，点子还是好的？这样是留不住小孩的呀！白琅听了，觉得诧异，但并不说话，鹿儿慌了，细看缇潔的颈子，果然雪白粉嫩，是完好的，忙要叫人去请柯司令。缇潔痛得死去活来，哭着抓住哥哥的手，说不行的，不能叫他，便昏死过去了。


	16. Chapter 16

缇潔生了病，鹿儿心里很乱，到底还是派人给柯司令送了信，只说缇潔病了，却一整日没有回音。他心疼弟弟，眼见缇潔吃了药，安稳睡了，叫冬儿看着他，自己回房想了想，新人回门，丈夫没有跟着，还可用公务繁忙来搪塞，出了这样大事，却不闻不问，因向来从丈夫和弟弟们那里听到的都是柯司令的好话，不知道他竟是这样无情无义的人，觉得弟弟缇潔实在可怜，心里难受，到他房里，看缇潔还睡着，脸色惨白的，跟着他回门的老妈妈在旁边照顾着，便问司令平时待缇潔如何，怎么有了孩子，还这样不理会。老妈妈白了脸，看着鹿儿，又看看缇潔，扭捏了半晌，不敢就说，鹿儿看出蹊跷，将她拉到一边问，到底是怎么了？！老妈妈没办法，知道这种事情是不能瞒着的，只得愁眉苦脸地说，太太，做亲一个月，司令都没进过新房的！鹿儿慌了，拉住她，那这孩子……？想起昨夜缇潔偷偷溜出门，还是兰森找回来的，才出了这样大的事情，心里越发惊慌了，竟呆住了。因向来本分老实，从来没有想过这样的事情，也不知道缇潔竟这样大胆，难道这孩子竟然不是柯司令的么？老妈妈哭着说，在那边就已经生病了的，司令倒是请了先生瞧，说已经有孕两三个月。鹿儿止住了她，心里知道是缇潔不好，算算时间，怕是清明后出的事，正是自己和史翟文回罗家村那阵子后，向来是当时不在家，没有防护，这个没长进的弟弟的不知怎么，就做出事来。心里很恨，想了一回，见缇潔这个样子，又心疼，因实在不知道该怎么料理，只得叫老妈妈好好看护缇潔，自己去找兰森，谁知兰森见家里出了这样大的事情，从缇潔回来后就趁乱躲起来了，不肯给鹿儿找到。鹿儿找了一回，不见兰森，这种丑事又不好让白琅和冬儿知道，气得自己回房，下晚朗雷恩回来了，见妻子脸上颜色不对，担心起来，问是怎么了，缇潔弟弟还好么？鹿儿咬牙切齿地问，清明时兰森做了什么好事？你是大人，怎么也不管教！他虽然比丈夫年长，从小管到大，但到底性格温和平静，平常是不同丈夫这样凶的，朗雷恩见了，莫名起来，说兰森那阵子是不学好，后来被我关了几天书房，总算老实了些，至于缇潔，乾坤有别，我也不好细管，总没出大岔子罢？鹿儿气得流泪，咬牙忍了，朗雷恩见妻子这样，知道是出了大事，想起今早找到缇潔时的狼狈模样，忙搂住安抚着，说是怎么了，你慢慢说。

鹿儿擦了擦眼睛，说了缇潔有孕、孩子不是柯司令的事情，朗雷恩听了，心头一把火烧起，恶狠狠地问，是谁欺负了咱们缇潔？鹿儿知道丈夫的脾气，平时是很好的，凶起来有些不管不顾，如今朗老大没了，谁都镇不住，只得拉住他，说我也不知道，这定是兰森那不长进的小子，是他的首尾，抓回来慢慢问，只是司令这边要怎么好呢，做亲一个月就休了，以后还叫缇潔怎么做人！说着心里难过起来，眼圈儿又红了，想着这个弟弟实在叫人难为，因是老来得子，爹娘很疼，宠成如今这样，天不怕地不怕，出了这样的事情，才十七八的年纪，难道一辈子就这样蹉跎下去？想来想去，还是得稳住司令，求他原谅缇潔这一回，想来柯司令也是厚道的人，不会这样作践弟弟罢？朗雷恩气得脸上变色，但见妻子满脸忧色，知道不能意气用事，一来不知道是谁害了缇潔，二来闹出去，缇潔越发不能做人，但这口闷气无处可撒，只觉得心口疼，缓了好一会儿才好些，又对鹿儿赔不是，说是自己不好，没有看牢缇潔。鹿儿心疼丈夫，搂着他安慰了一回，因知道这事情八分是缇潔自己不学好，怪不得丈夫，只是心里恨那个害了缇潔的人罢了。

柯司令倒是没有接到信儿，因营里公事繁忙，要忙积压了几日的公务，到下晚才听说太太家里送信，看了一眼，说是缇潔病了，心里隐约知道病因，很不自在，但想毕竟夫妻一场，虽然没有圆过房，缇潔又做出了丑事，总是过了门的，且自己刚在西寨站稳脚跟，休妻这种事情闹出来，自然是一桩轰天丑闻，只能自认倒霉罢了。想了想，便独自一个来了东寨。鹿儿听说司令来了，心里怀着愧疚，竟也不知该如何招待，只得忍着耻见了，说了一回不相干的话，问司令要不要见一见缇潔，司令只说，教他养着罢，养好了我来接他。鹿儿见司令没有提休妻的话，是很仁义了，心里越发觉得对不起，又觉得缇潔可怜，叫丈夫和史翟文陪了一回，要留晚饭，柯司令辞了，自己叫了辆车回西寨，路上想着鹿儿，心里觉得很可惜，觉得当初是定错了亲，若是娶到鹿儿，沉稳大方，却不是好。事已至此，多想无益，忽然想起杰珂来，心中一动，叫车夫拉到琉璃胡同口，下了车走进了巷子，敲了门，汤妈妈来开门，见是他，微微一笑，说司令来了，许久不见，很亲切地迎进院子里，柯司令却不好意思起来，问少爷还好么。汤妈妈说，好是好，只是皮老爷那头逼着嫁人，好不为难。说着将司令带进了厢房，端上了茶点，司令见这回登门，竟有幸进厢房，觉得好笑，又听说皮老爷逼杰珂嫁人，便问这是哪里的话，汤妈妈给他倒了一杯茶，说这不是我该说的，您问少爷好么，说着话，杰珂已经过来了，嗔着汤妈妈，说在司令面前怎么好说这些无聊的话呢，声音却是娇嗲的，并没有斥责的意思。柯司令打量着杰珂，见他今晚照旧穿着一件景泰蓝的褂子，有些肥大，越显得身形纤瘦，褂子领口别着一枚蝴蝶别针，脸色还是雪白的，眼睛里带着笑，在柯司令对面坐下，说司令来了，这几日好么，声音很轻，问得轻轻柔柔，既不亲密，也不疏远，倒很得宜。柯司令一见他就觉得舒心，看杰珂斯斯文文地坐下喝茶，心里也定了，先前在罗家经的烦恼事也忘了，眼睛里只有杰珂这双眼睛，便问，皮老爷是谁？

杰珂看了他一眼，这目光里竟有几分幽怨，是他这个年纪的人不该有的，说，这些事情不好意思说的，您还是别问了罢。脸也红了，却比一本正经的样子要好看。司令久旷之人，见杰珂这样，不免也有些动情，咳嗽了一声，说有人为难你么？同我说，不要紧的。

杰珂眨了眨眼睛，忽然笑起来，很活泼的，说这怎么行呢，除非——话音未落，又不说了，脸却更红了。柯司令宦海沉浮多年，怎么会看不穿杰珂这点把戏，却不讨厌他这样，总是想着在河边那晚见到的那双眼睛，心里是很爱的，如今自己婚姻不顺，缇潔这个样子，今生也只能是名分夫妻罢了，指望他立起身来当家，是不行的，自然要纳妾。杰珂行事很大方， 人又聪明，显见对自己也很有情，便很干脆地说，你住在这里也不是长久之计，既然有人要为难你，就同我一起罢。

杰珂愣了，虽说原本是存了勾引的心思，倒没想到柯司令这样快、这样直截了当，柯司令说出来，他反而不好意思应承，扭捏了半晌，才说，这怎么可以，您同太太做亲也才一个月——

柯司令竟握住了杰珂的手，不愿意在背后讲妻子的坏话，只说，这件事是做错了，也没有办法。你跟了我，大富大贵虽然没有，但定能叫你衣食无忧、不用看人脸色，你肯么？

杰珂被他握着手，却是第二回了，觉得柯司令的手实在暖合极了，他自来没有被人这样疼爱过，亲娘在时，性子骄纵，诸事反而要他出头露面，如今被柯司令这样捧着，心里一热，又本就是愿意的，眼圈儿红了，小声说，我肯的。司令听了，心里积压已久的不快活便都疏散了，只觉得眼前的月色都分外可爱起来，便说，这件事情要正正经经地办起，你家中既然没有长辈，自己是可以做主的，你挑个日子，我来接你。

杰珂轻轻抽回手，说我在这里住着很不合适，越早越好，也不必什么黄道吉日，我也不信那些，只是太太肯么？

柯司令摸了摸杰珂的头发，极浓密的，说别担心，这些事情他不管的。也觉得教杰珂住在在琉璃胡同里放心不下，竟说，既然如此，我收拾一下，三天后来接你。杰珂猛地抬起头，一双大眼睛闪闪发亮，青琉璃般的色泽溢出来，含笑说，我专等你来。柯司令心里一热，很想同他亲近，想了想，克制住了，说好，那咱们三天后再见罢。说着，竟去了。杰珂送他出门，眼见他人去得远了，这才关上门回了院子，身后汤妈妈将手炉递给他，说都想好了？这一来可是给人做妾，一辈子出不得头了。

杰珂接过手炉捧着，原本砰砰跳着的心慢慢地静下来，说，汤妈妈，我落到这个地步，还敢挑剔什么呢？总比姓皮的挑的那些人渣好些。至于将来的事情，谁又说得准？说着，竟然笑起来，眼中流光溢彩，却是冷冰冰的笑。因自己早就将前程想好了，他是个私生子，这层身份就是见不得人的，偏又长了个点子，就是娘和外公都活着，这样的身份，也不过是给人做妾，或是嫁给不入流的人物，如今这样，并没有什么委屈，且柯司令年纪虽略大些，倒很英俊结实，可以靠得，人也显得比姓皮的那些人至诚些，且家世清白，同西寨这些阴暗事情并不相干，显得自己没有同姓皮的相争的意思，无论怎样看，都是上上签，且能离了这琉璃胡同。想了一回，微笑着说，妈妈，把咱们的东西收拾一下，体面些去罢。

柯司令回家后，因同杰珂定下了亲事，兴致好得多，竟破例叫田姨给自己弄了些酒菜，吃了一回，在书房歇了。第二天起来便叫来艾副官，要他同田姨将院子里的厢房收拾出来，照着上房的样子就是了，艾副官笑嘻嘻地问，这是怎么了，这样快？柯司令一笑，说琉璃胡同那个人要搬进来，也是好人家的孩子，别委屈了人家。艾副官听了，知道这桩事情是柯司令自己选的，也替他高兴，他是受过柯司令大恩的人，自然什么事儿都先替柯司令着想，便很快活地去办事。厢房原本也很齐整，家具都是齐全的，只需置办软装，果然都按照上屋的样子布置出来，又额外备了一套金头面，算是进门的礼。柯司令安安心心地等到日子，见厢房里都收拾妥当了，便在下晚时亲自去接杰珂。他坐了马车，挡着厚实的帘子，心里觉得不能光明正大娶杰珂进门，有些委屈，及至到了琉璃胡同，进了杰珂的门，却看到一位须发花白的老头儿，带着几个小厮，同杰珂说话。杰珂漫不经心地同这人敷衍，见了柯司令，便一笑，如释重负的样子，说您来了。柯司令觉得这老头儿有些面善，便听杰珂说，这是皮老板，西寨有名的大绅，想来您也是听说过的，皮爷爷，这就是我同您提过的柯司令了。柯司令听了，便知道这人是汤妈妈提过的那位，心里便很没有好感，略点点头，算是招呼。这皮老板年过花甲，相貌倒很和善，年轻时定是个英俊潇洒的人物，头发雪白的，慈眉善目，笑得双眼眯起，说果然一表人才，杰珂，你是爷爷当亲孙子看的，也算是有个好归宿了，回头给你补上嫁妆，绝不让你受委屈。说得很是亲热，眼睛里却是没有笑意的。杰珂很是乖觉，说这怎么好意思呢，已经受您照顾多了，今日是好日子，同司令定下了的，来不及招待您，回头补喜酒罢。皮老板没有多说，客套了一回，自去了。自来大户人家纳妾，若是外面娶的，总也有些仪式花酒，不像杰珂如今这样随便的，便觉得这姓珂的怕也并不看重杰珂，心里得意起来，存了幸灾乐祸的心，要看着杰珂受挫磨。却不知道柯司令这上头向来粗疏，杰珂又别有用心、并不挑剔。他去后，杰珂松了口气，露出不耐的样子来，说他从早缠到现在，我连衣服都没来得及换！却是娇嗔的。柯司令看他，果然是家常的衣裳，叫艾副官置办的行头还没有上身，却说，你这样也好看，因说不惯这样亲密风流的话，有些不自在。杰珂瞧出来了，倒笑，很大方地说，那也不能就这样同你去，你委屈些，等一等罢。柯司令果然到厢房里去，艾副官已经提前来将杰珂的箱笼都搬走了，原本东西也不多，如今这院子里空落落的，很是寂静，柯司令等了一回，便看到汤妈妈扶着杰珂出了上屋。杰珂换上了大红的袄子，没有盖脸，这描金画风的衣裳一穿，人也显得分外精神，嘴唇许是抹了胭脂，鲜艳得很，衬着他的眉眼，有种极浓烈的美。

柯司令一时看得有些恍惚，杰珂大大方方走到他面前，说好看么，柯司令喔了一声，说好看，顿了顿，又说，实在是好看，这份情致缠绵，却是从来没有过的。杰珂嫣然一笑，说那就走罢，别误了好时辰，竟挽着柯司令的臂膀，同他走出了这院子，扶着上了车。汤妈妈也上去，司令坐另一辆马车，一路同杰珂回了家，竟觉得一颗心如在云端，也不知道这回家的路怎么竟这样漫长起来。到了家，叫汤妈妈扶杰珂进了厢房，杰珂打量着司令家的四合院，不算十分阔气，却也比琉璃胡同的宅子要稳重气派。厢房里显见是给自己特意收拾的了，倒也称心。房里摆着一桌酒菜，算是做亲，因这事情办得仓促，没有昭告天下，且是纳妾，不需大办，杰珂也不求铺张，倒觉得很好，也不去想风光委屈的话，只觉得他年若是得偿所愿，自然能弥补今日的委屈。汤妈妈帮他收拾了一回，见天色也不早了，叫了安置，去了下房，柯司令进来了，换了家常的衣裳，见杰珂还坐在那儿，说你饿么？吃些东西，杰珂笑吟吟地坐到桌边，觉得柯司令确乎是个至诚不过的人，并不像起先那样害怕，从从容容地倒了酒，说倒是不饿，这杯酒要先喝过才是。柯司令笑了，从杰珂手里接过酒杯，与他喝了交杯酒，吃了几样菜。红烛渐渐暗了，柯司令并不很饿，不过应景，见杰珂也不吃，便说，太仓促了，是么？委屈你了。

杰珂一笑，站起来吹熄了残烛，转头看着柯司令，月光莹莹照进来，他整个人都显得有些缥缈不定。柯司令走过去将他牢牢抱住，两只滚烫的手拥着他，心里似乎这才踏实了。


	17. Chapter 17

夜晚很静，柯司令的院子里人本就不多，缇潔回门了就更冷清。他拥着杰珂在床边坐下，伸手去解杰珂的领子。杰珂并不做作，很坦然地对着他，知道必要经过这件事情，才算是真正跟了柯司令、从此有了依靠。柯司令的手很大，手指也很稳，慢慢将杰珂身上的喜服剥去，又去解里头的衬袄。杰珂也去给他宽衣裳，屋子里烧着火盆，并不冷，柯司令将杰珂的衣服都脱了，只剩一件肚兜，也是红的，裹在杰珂身上，映着月光火光，显得他的皮肉越发洁白无瑕起来。杰珂替柯司令脱了上头衣裳，见他肩膀很宽，筋肉强健，心里砰砰乱跳起来，死活不敢去解他的裤子，便钻进被子里，只露出一双眼睛，望着柯司令。柯司令心里叫他撩拨得像是有一把火烧着，忍不得了，自己除了裤子，本也就是个武人，并不讲究繁文缛节，脱得赤条条地，上了床，却抓住杰珂的手，让他摸自己的东西。杰珂红着脸，惊异于手掌中滚烫的分量，想到这东西要插进自己里头去，又喜欢又害怕，身子竟抖起来。

柯司令在这上头却并不是生手，先是同杰珂亲嘴，手指头已经解开他身上仅剩的肚兜，杰珂很瘦，年纪又不大，胸前不大发育，柯司令便亲着他的颈子，嗅着他身上的香气，一只手捻着一边光滑精致的奶子，低声说，多吃些，养胖一点。杰珂被他揉搓得浑身发软，从没有这样近地接触过男子，头昏脑胀，只觉得奶子被揉捏得酥麻一片，哪里还知道柯司令说了些什么。柯司令见他有些得趣，但还是生涩，心里怜惜他是没有经过男子的，原本揉搓杰珂胸口的手慢慢抚下去，在他陷进去的柔软腹皮上摸了一会儿，又向下，只觉得他硬着，却不理会那东西，竟去摸两腿间的穴。这种事情杰珂虽然没有经过，也是特意找汤妈妈问明白了的，便很乖顺地张开腿来，让司令——如今是丈夫了，摸他。柯司令觉得杰珂这样柔顺，就更是怜惜，摸了一下，倒很湿，便慢慢地插进一根手指搅动。杰珂只觉得穴里很是酸胀，叫丈夫压得喘不过气来，肚子里又热乎乎地，很有些不知所措，因汤妈妈说的，凡是有点子的人，不管男子女子，天生该做这样的事情，天生会享乐，见丈夫爱惜，到底也到了知情识趣的年纪，心里竟期待起来，忍不住扭着要丈夫亲他。柯司令见他不像开始那样紧绷，知道是得趣了的，手指头又抽插了几下，便裹住杰珂的奶子，舌头卷着乳头吸吮着，说疼的话就咬我罢，说着，一手搂紧了杰珂，握着自己的东西，便顺着那淌水的穴慢慢地顶进去。杰珂觉得果然是疼，但不敢真的去咬丈夫，这种事情人人都忍得，他自然也得忍住，便闭上眼睛，不去想那地方，咬牙挨着，只觉得两个人下头连在一处，又胀又痛，实在是忍不得，似乎整个肚子里都搅得热了起来。他虽落魄了，自来又不算娇养，却也没受过这样的罪，且实在是年轻，忍不住便哭起来，不敢大声，只是掉眼泪，很是委屈。

柯司令喘得很厉害，很沉地压着杰珂，只觉得这人的身体绷得很紧，便知道他是疼的，低头看，果然哭了，脸色也是雪白的，心疼起来，说疼了就说，没事的，果然忍着不动，亲着杰珂的额头，又去抚摸他胸口，揉搓了一会儿，那疼也便渐渐耐得了，杰珂觉得不好意思起来，胸口两只娇娇小小的奶子一片酥麻，只觉得丈夫的手又大又热，按着抚摸，弄得身体里慢慢地又火热起来，穴里也好了些，不那么痛了。柯司令见他好了些，这才慢慢动起来，杰珂弓起身子受着，起初只是一味地疼，折腾了好一阵子，才觉得适应了些，不那么疼，只是胀，丈夫仍用力顶着，也不知道是进去了哪里，只觉得穴里酸麻，越发湿了，似乎越是湿，那胀痛感就越小些，索性忍着叫他尽情捣弄。又挨了十几下，慢慢地便觉得腰腿都麻了，脑子里迷迷糊糊地，再看不清柯司令的模样，只觉得眼前五彩斑斓，竟是做梦般地畅快起来，只觉得周身都暖洋洋热烘烘地，被男子捣弄着，渐渐地觉得快活，竟呻吟起来，搂紧了柯司令，两条细细的腿紧贴着他精壮有力的腰，只觉得他喘着，心脏跳得很快，紧抓着自己只是捣弄，便叫起来，闭着眼睛，终于尝到了这事情的滋味。柯司令见杰珂被他捣弄得软了，穴里越发湿，是很得趣的样子了，怕是要泄，见他仰着头，脖子上的点子红得淡淡胭脂一样，嘴唇贴上去磨蹭了一回，便咬住了不放。杰珂痛得浑身乱颤，穴里将司令夹得很紧，一抽一抽地挤着，竟泄了，自己还不知道，只觉得周身没了力气，眼前发花，像是在外头时，新年夜里看的烟火一般，脖子上刺痛，周身却是酸麻舒适，两只小小的奶子竟也鼓胀起来，奶头胭脂般红，且微微发酸。

柯司令搂着杰珂，很是温柔地顶弄了一回，也泄了，用被子将这娇嫩的小妻子裹住，问快活么。杰珂舒服得半死过去，到底是头一次经男子，红着脸点头，靠近丈夫怀里，一手搂着他，倦得很，双眼朦胧起来，司令搂着他，说困了就睡罢。杰珂听了果然很安心地睡了，次日绝早醒来，外头天还没有亮，轻手轻脚下了床，只觉得穴里酸胀，且喜没有流血，脖子上的印子也结痂了，想来过几日就会好的，坐到梳妆台前打量自己，知道从此就向汤妈妈说的，再也做不得上等人、一辈子就是人家的妾了，却并不灰心，慢慢地穿了衣裳，梳了头发，因丈夫还没有醒，去书房里梳洗了，看了一眼上屋，门是紧闭着的。汤妈妈同田姨安排早饭，杰珂看了一回，无非是稀粥小菜，另有咸蛋及腊肉，并不奢侈的，也不寒酸。田姨原是觉得那位新娶的太太是不配司令的，见来了一个新人，一般娇滴滴的，相貌又很像太太，心里嘀咕了一回，却见杰珂没有半点娇懒的样子，第一天便这样早起，便觉得他顺眼了好些，客客气气地说，二太太去伺候司令罢，这里不用你的。

杰珂听了，便端了热水回厢房，却也没有真正伺候过人，将水摆下，打湿了毛巾，回头看时，丈夫已经起来了，正穿着裤子，看到杰珂站在那儿，知道他不习惯伺候人的，倒笑，说放着罢，这种事情哪里用别人来！我没有老到不能自理罢！自己梳洗了，细细看杰珂，如今是自己的人了，还是一身蓝衣裳，昨天的首饰都不带了，头发倒是梳理得很整齐，没有用脂粉，领口照旧别着一枚蝴蝶别针，淡雅端庄，又没有半点奢华气，经过昨夜后，脸上的稚气又去了几分，添了些新人的娇羞，倒是很好看的。柯司令便笑，将他搂住，说你起得倒早，不累么？

杰珂笑，让丈夫搂着亲了一回，说该吃早饭了，田姨说你每天起早去营里，怕误了你的事。柯司令听了，觉得杰珂果然贴心，便拉着他的手去外头吃饭，两人用了早饭，天才算亮起来，柯司令因要去营里，便对杰珂说，家里要什么，就问田姨罢，不会委屈你。这地方大了点，回头再雇几个人怕就好了。杰珂笑着送他出了院门，说知道了，这种事情也不用你操心的，见司令上了马车，去得远了，这才回了自己的厢房。汤妈妈进来了，给他一块洗得干干净净的绢子，叫他把脖子上的伤掩住，悄悄地说，原来司令做亲一个月，还没有进过新太太的上屋，听说如今太太回门了，又生病，这阵子是回不来的。杰珂听了，便知道司令同太太婚姻不随顺，心里松了口气，端起茶来慢慢地喝，说这种事情咱们知道就是了，可千万别跟人一起议论。汤妈妈觉得这个孩子实在是精明，到底是看着长大的，便笑，说知道了，自去做事。杰珂在厢房里歇了一回，身上还酸，但不好就睡，知道自己毕竟不是这宅子的主人，太太再不得宠，也是太太，回来了还是要看人脸色的，且还有姓皮的那头，也得稳住。当务之急，还是笼住司令，眼见昨晚到今早，司令对自己绝不是没有情意的，因此心里并不慌张。坐了一回，到底无趣，便去司令的书房找书看，看了不到半盏茶时分，田姨很小心地进来问好，杰珂笑着回了话，知道这是柯司令家里十分得用的老妈妈，并不是寻常下人，便很有礼数。田姨看了，觉得这位二太太虽说模样娇嫩，同正经的那位上屋太太又很像，但笑起来却又不全是一团和气，恰似绵里藏针，并不大好对付的，心里觉得有趣，总是见柯司令喜欢，也就替小主人高兴。因见这位新人并没有娇懒的样子，也觉得合意，便做主抱了家中的账本，要交给杰珂，看他如何应对。

杰珂听了田姨的话，看了看她手里的几本账本子，安详地喝着手里的茶，用盖碗慢慢地刮着浮末，眼珠儿转了几转，笑着说，这怎么可以呢，太太虽说是在养病，过几天也就回来了，这些事情实在该太太做主，我闲着没事，帮忙看看倒是应该的。

田姨见他把话说得模棱两可，又不肯失了大礼，又不肯不看，便知道他心里比罗家太太有算计，不是衣来伸手饭来张口的娇懒主儿，也笑，说这都是司令的意思，说就算将来太太回来了，也是养身体要紧，这些事情还是您多操心些。杰珂听了，想了想丈夫夜来的样子，心里更安心了许多，便将账本收下，陪田姨说了一回闲话，等她去了，才将几本账拿来慢慢看起。原来柯家虽然不算十分豪阔，也很有些产业，柯司令是独子，如今弃商从戎，正该太太持家，太太掌不起，交由杰珂来管，也是顺理成章。这些事情早在杰珂预料中的，只是没想到司令和太太婚姻竟然这样不随顺，倒省了自己好些力气。司令家中有两间杂货行，一间当铺，另外一间绸缎庄子是太太缇潔的陪嫁，杰珂不去管，先将当铺的账本子拿出来看，又看了几眼家中的流水账，一笔一笔倒也还算清楚，看了几页，已经是午饭时候了，叫汤妈妈在书房摆了饭，因是独自一个，吃的也不多，吃完饭要了茶水细点，继续看那些账本子。下晚天不黑柯司令就进了门，已经换过衣裳，听说杰珂在书房看了一天帐，便过来找他。进门时见杰珂穿着家常的衣服，怀里抱着手炉，看着桌子上摊开的账本，聚精会神的，竟连自己的脚步声都没听见，便走到他身后两只手撑着桌子，将人罩在自己怀里，问账本好看么。

杰珂一吓，见是司令，笑起来，说回来了，我怎么没听见，也没人告诉我。说着要站起来，司令很无谓地挨着他坐下，原来司令为人不大在乎虚礼，也就不要杰珂立规矩，拉着他的手说，这些事情不急，你初来乍到，一时理不清的，别累到了。杰珂抿嘴笑，想了想，说，太太什么时候回来，一时不能回来的话，该去拜见的。

柯司令皱起眉毛，再没想过这件事情。缇潔虽说做下了这样的事情，到底还没有休妻，如今娶了二房，不带去见，是说不过去的。想了想，说，等几天罢，上回去看，说身上很不好，得静养。心里很不愿意去想这件事，看杰珂坐在眼前，稳稳重重，便很想好好和他聊聊天，因在营里一整日，事务繁杂，实在想疏散一下。猛见杰珂颈中扎了一条绢子，担心自己昨夜久旷失了自治、咬重了，轻轻解开一看，果然伤口鲜明，肿起来了，很心疼地说，对不住，不知道咬得这样重，要不要请郎中来瞧瞧？

杰珂笑起来，说这怎么好意思呢，皮肉伤，过几天就好了。自己重又将丝巾系好，因坐了大半日，想站起来疏散一下，不妨被柯司令紧紧抓着手腕，也不知怎么就拽到他怀里去了，便也很大方地坐在司令大腿上，索性搂住他，笑着问，不怕人看到笑话么？便很大胆地伸手摸司令的胡子，这胡子昨夜刮得自己身上好不疼痛，这会儿摸着，又是软的，倒也奇怪，很是孩子气地笑。柯司令一笑，说自己家里，不怕的，将杰珂搂住，到底不是轻薄的人，只是同他亲近了片刻，便放他起来，说吃晚饭去罢。说着拉着杰珂的手，晚餐只有他两人，柯司令见菜色倒是很精致，便看着杰珂，杰珂说，汤妈妈从前是专门研习过的，手艺很好，请她帮个忙，你不见怪罢。柯司令一笑，说何必这样生分，如今家里事情该是你做主的。说着坐下，他当了多年兵，习惯了营里的大锅饭，饭菜精致与否，倒也不大放在心上，但毕竟也是大家出身，是识别得出好坏的，这顿饭竟是吃得异样舒心，又有杰珂陪着，竟是许久没有过过这样的日子了。吃罢晚饭，汤妈妈又给泡了细茶消食，两人对坐着，说了一会儿话，便回房了。路上经过黑洞洞的上房，杰珂不自觉地看了一眼，柯司令紧紧攥着他的手，似乎注意到了他的异样，轻声说，这桩事情是错了，我也没有办法，上一辈的恩义，不好负了罗家。他不愿意背后谈妻子的丑事，杰珂虽然不知底细，但已经知道丈夫心里并不中意那位太太，也拉紧了他的手，很温存地说，能同你在一起，我就很高兴。竟也对上房的事情避而不谈，柯司令见杰珂说这话时是带着笑的，目光也很清澈，心里觉得杰珂还这样年轻，不会骗自己，便以为他是至诚的，也很开心地笑起来，拉着杰珂回房，自然又是一夜圆满。

缇潔在家中病了几日，到底还年轻，且月份不大，虽说小产了，养了几日，慢慢也就好了，饮食照旧，身上也不大痛了，整日仍是躺着，有时想起肖恩来，便愁苦一回，却是没有想起过丈夫，虽听哥哥说丈夫来看过一次，也并没有放在心上。这一日早上醒了，吃了粥，正喝着药，见哥哥鹿儿进来，脸色很不好，拉着他的手坐下，心里原是怀着鬼胎，忐忑起来，知道自己做的事情如今家中上下都知道了，很不好意思，却并不是觉得自己做得不对，而是被抓到，才觉得丢人。在他的心中，自己和丈夫本就很不相称，是不该被婚姻绑在一起的。事已至此，同丈夫连话都没有说过几句，若是丈夫不要自己了，倒可以去同肖恩在一起，竟暗暗盼着丈夫休了自己。

鹿儿见缇潔憔悴了好些，原本极圆润孩子气的脸也瘦了，毕竟是自己弟弟，和儿子一样看着长大的，长兄为父，心里其实很疼缇潔，只是知道他已经任性娇宠惯了，没有说出来，只是轻声问，身上还疼么。缇潔父母早逝，向来也把哥哥当长辈看的，低下头不说话，两只手卷着被子，鹿儿见他还这样孩子气，叹口气，又问想要什么吃的，却没有提孩子或是柯司令的事情。缇潔看着哥哥，竟很大胆地问，病好了还要回那边去么？鹿儿一愣，出了这样的事情，难得司令没有休妻，但要就这样把缇潔送回去，毕竟不舍得，知道今后他在那边是不能过下去了，自己的弟弟，再没有出息，也不能看他这样受委屈，摸摸缇潔很浓密的头发，说你不想回去也好。缇潔倒是没有想到哥哥会这样说，竟然觉得安心了好些， 又问自己生病时有没有别人来看过，鹿儿知道他心里是想问那个害了他的人，只觉得弟弟实在是傻，这样痴心，眼见他还病着，不好责备，向来也是宠爱惯了的，说你身体好了咱们再说这些事情罢，现在先养病，好么？缇潔见哥哥这样说，兰森又没有影子，就知道是没有肖恩的消息了，其实离家那一夜心中已经很清楚，这个人是再不会来的，只是实在不能相信，好的时候那样好，柔情爱意，甜言蜜语，怎么竟舍得不来呢？他因一向被娇惯，并不知道真心待人，未必会得到真心回应，竟不知道这世界上就是有人天生无情，不在乎旁人死活的。自己傻傻地想了几天，想不明白，又不能问哥哥们，越发钻了牛角尖，再也想不透的。鹿儿见他脸色凝重，不再一团孩子气，知道他心里痴，不管是叫谁欺负了，总是放不下，也没法子，只能让他先休息，自己去厨下看有什么好吃的给他补身子。鹿儿去了，缇潔又睡了一会儿，梦里朦朦胧胧，听到小孩子的哭声，却是肖恩走了，连头也没有回，他去追，不妨摔了一跤，也没人扶，肚子又疼，仿佛又回到那个夜晚，自己独自一个人在黑暗中赤着脚，哭着等着，再没人来管他。恍恍惚惚似乎又看到了丈夫冷冰冰的脸，盯着自己很是凶恶，心里又害怕，吓得醒了，房间里空无一人，安安静静的，没有丈夫，自然也没有什么孩子。缇潔的手摸上肚子，那里是软的，也是空的，没有孩子，再没有了，他眨了眨眼睛，看着床上的帐子，出事儿后头一回哭出来，眼泪不断地掉落，哭这个再没机会见天日的孩子，仿佛是头一次意识到与自己连心连身的这块肉，竟然毫无声息就没有了。

哭了一回，眼泪慢慢地干了，便抱着双腿看外头，这日天气倒是很好的，想起自己也几天没有出门，便慢慢地下床，挣扎着走到门边，看着外头的天。如今秋天已经要过去了，外头冷得很，天空干干净净，蓝得一丝云朵都没有，缇潔从前不在这上头经心，在屋子里憋了几日，却看住了，心里也慢慢爽快了一些，就在这时候，一行落了单的雁匆匆飞过，偶尔听见一两声雁鸣，却又是一年要过去了。


	18. Chapter 18

柯司令第二次来看缇潔，却是带着杰珂来的。鹿儿听说司令来了，只得接进来，却不料司令又带了个人，乍一看同弟弟缇潔生得几乎一模一样，仔细看，才看出同缇潔到底有些不同，年纪虽然仿佛，眉梢眼角，却多了一份艳丽，并没有轻浮的样子，很稳重地向鹿儿行礼。鹿儿疑惑起来，要问司令这是什么意思，司令很平淡地说，既然缇潔身体不好，不能管家，还是让他休养，今天带二太太来见见，就算正式过门了。鹿儿听了没有话说，大家子都是这样的，就连弟弟史翟文那样老实木讷，房里还有冬儿，自己丈夫不纳妾，是父亲朗老大在世时逼着打着教出来的，自然不同。且心里知道缇潔做下不是，也没法争，只能心里暗暗叹气，却很好奇这个新太太的来历，怎么竟同自己兄弟这样像！朗雷恩不在家，史翟文出来将司令招呼到书房喝茶，缇潔睡着，不便惊扰，白琅向来不大理会亲戚往来的事情，冬儿又有孕，鹿儿只得将杰珂带到自己的院子，下人送了茶水点心，仔细看杰珂，只觉得越看越像，杰珂见这位朗家的太太不错眼打量自已，也笑，说您定是瞧出来了，论辈分我叫您一声舅舅，都是自家人。

鹿儿恍然半晌，竟脱口而出，是贝儿妹妹的孩子呀！他对贝儿这个妹妹原是有些印象的，后来大大如何同五叔分开，却是不知道，再后来又同爹爹团聚，五叔这件事情怕父母难过，自然是再也没有提过，只是依稀记得有个妹妹，且是很像大大的，如今看了杰珂，更没有疑惑，心里想着大大，对杰珂也亲热起来，竟握住了他的手，说原来是这样，你娘还好么？

杰珂一笑，说娘头几年在海外没了，如今回来，亲爹是谁也不知道，不敢认祖归宗、丢家里的人，遇见司令也是有缘，想着说到底都是一家人，舅舅们想着我娘，不会怪罪的罢。这些话都是来之前便想好了的，说的也很是诚恳，鹿儿见杰珂年纪小，说话又亲热，又很像缇潔，且很懂事的样子，幼年同五叔住时，五叔待自己也是很疼的，又很喜欢贝儿妹妹，心里对杰珂再没了隔阂，反而疼爱起来，说这也算是有了结果，真是好。缇潔虽说算是你舅舅，其实还是个孩子，什么都不懂的，以后有你帮着，我也放心了。杰珂微笑，又说，小舅舅身上还不好么？我该去拜见的。

鹿儿为难起来，很不好意思地说，还睡着，不嫌弃就在家里待一会儿罢，等他醒了带你去见。杰珂便不再问，陪着鹿儿聊天，眼见这位鹿儿舅舅规规矩矩的，是大家太太的样子，便很讨好他。杰珂能说会道，聊了一盏茶的功夫，鹿儿已经很喜欢他，虽是凭空冒出来的外甥，又嫁了司令，却很疼他，竟将杰珂留下来，说晚间再送回去。柯司令听了无话，自己回营了，鹿儿带着杰珂见了史翟文和白琅，也见了兰森，兰森见杰珂这样光彩照人，恍惚觉得见过的，再想不起是那日同缇潔留出门鬼混时在码头惊鸿一瞥遇见过，听说是柯司令的小，只能羡慕司令有福气罢了。杰珂见史翟文很古板的样子，话不多，白琅也没有鹿儿那样亲热，兰森更是浮华，便没有久待，客套了一回，还是回鹿儿房里，下人说小少爷醒了，鹿儿听了，便说那咱们去看看他罢，带着杰珂进了缇潔的屋子。杰珂见这屋子里装金镶玉，外公在时，自己同母亲的日子虽不难过，却也没有缇潔这样娇贵，只因他母亲一生任性娇养惯了，并不很懂得疼爱孩子，儿子份上很平常，如今看来，这位缇潔舅舅同母亲也是一样娇贵的，便低头进门，按着拜见太太的礼数见了。缇潔刚睡醒，头还昏着，老妈子伺候着吃药，听说丈夫带着新娶的二太太来见自己，又说这新太太论辈分要叫自己舅舅，一时没理清这层关系，便盯着杰珂看，见他同自己长得极像，只是瘦些，身上没有什么装饰，很素净，脖子上却是给丈夫咬过的，知道两人是很亲密的了，但因心中实在是没有丈夫这个人，便并不难过，见杰珂模样好看，便很喜欢，傻乎乎地笑起来，说你的衣裳可真好看，哪里做的？

杰珂见他问得这样孩子气，想起丈夫私下说过这位太太掌不起、亲事是做错了的话，便很安心地笑，说太太要是喜欢，回头也给您做一些。缇潔见这人这样年轻，说话有趣，不像丈夫总是板着脸，也不像鹿儿哥哥要管着自己，更不像哥哥兰森那样轻浮，竟高兴起来，全没有想到丈夫纳妾要嫉妒，又听哥哥鹿儿解释了杰珂的身份，知道是嫡亲的关系，看脸和身段也知道再不会错，便很亲密，且因养病，在家里憋了好些天，没有出去玩过，正是难受的时候，来了杰珂，竟把他当朋友，觉得有杰珂在，就算回了丈夫家，日子也不会难过罢，心绪竟然好了起来。

天晚了，杰珂借口要回家照顾司令起居，辞去了。缇潔见过了杰珂，竟然很高兴，脸上也添了笑容，对于要回柯司令家这件事情便也不是很厌烦了。这些事情白琅都不大经管，早上见了杰珂后便回房读书，看看天色晚了，去看冬儿，冬儿近来越发显怀，不大有精神，郎中看了几回，也只说是有孕的缘故，身子是无碍的，到底不放心，便让他静养，家里的事情一点儿也不许操心。进了门，看到冬儿坐在窗边做针线，低头专心致志的样子，缝着一件极小的袄子。阿熊去后，合家上下再没人有他的手艺，只有冬儿略做一些，也没有阿熊的针线，不过觉得自己做的总比外面买的强一些，又没有事情做，解闷罢了。见太太进来，便放下手里的活计，问有什么吩咐，白琅看着做好的几件小褂子，笑起来，说叫你养着，又来做这些。

冬儿很不好意思地笑，说闲不住的，要生病，还是做些事情的好。白琅见他脸色还好的样子，也就放了心，替他将头发拢了拢，说那就做罢，只是别累了，正说着，史翟文也进房来看冬儿，见妻子在，有些不好意思地笑笑。在鹈鹕书院时，夫妻三人原是常常在一处的，现在回了家，反倒都有些拘束起来。史翟文在床上坐下，见冬儿做了几件很小的袄子，觉得有趣，看了一回，又去摸冬儿的肚子，已经很显怀，忽然觉得腹皮下的孩子动了动，觉得有趣，叫冬儿也来摸，冬儿小声说，这几天经常动的，白琅也觉得新奇。三个人又说了一回话，见冬儿脸上神色倦倦的，便让他睡下，回到上屋，天色也暗了，又听说客人已经去了，史翟文便将妻子搂住，说这几个月兰森也好些了，虽说还是出去胡闹，但生意上倒很经心，胡闹这种事情，没成家的孩子常有的，娶了亲，也许就好了。虽有几分恨铁不成钢的意思，到底也还是欣慰的。白琅听了，搂住丈夫，说等兰森娶了亲，冬儿的孩子也生下来，咱们便能安心走了，有合适的也该给他定下来，这件事情该你做主的。史翟文苦笑，缇潔出了事，虽然没有传出去，总是不体面，兰森名声也不大好，正经人家谁肯把孩子给他，一时也打听不到合适的。兰森在翠微楼同一个小子处得火热，这事他也隐约听朗雷恩提过，不知就里，只觉得难堪，也不好对妻子提，便想不如将那个孩子赎回来，给弟弟收房，让他收收心也是好的，到底名声要紧。

白琅见丈夫脸色凝重，知道是担心不成器的弟弟，也无法可想，一晃又是晚饭时，自己去厨下叫人做了几样冬儿平日爱吃的送去，同丈夫也胡乱吃了晚餐，便预备过夜。他生性爱洁，虽是冬冷寒天，也要日日洗澡的。屏风后已经预备下热水，白琅正要入浴，不妨丈夫从后面将他搂住，解开他身上的棉袄扣子，亲着他雪白温软的颈子，另一只手早伸到褂子下，摸着两只奶子，竟有些急躁起来。白琅一笑，说你如今年纪越大，越不尊重，要不再给你讨个小罢，这样缠人。史翟文将他身上的袄子都剥了，露出一身雪白的皮肉，扶着他进了浴桶，自己用手巾替他擦洗起来，笑着说，这是哪里的话，夫妻敦伦是天理，圣人都不禁的，有你和冬儿我已经知足了，还敢奢求什么？一边说，见妻子笑吟吟地，并没有害羞的模样，便替他抹身，又将头发也都替他梳起。白琅任丈夫服侍，并不局促，雪白的肉皮经了热水，十分娇嫩，白里透红的，史翟文看得很快活，替妻子披上一件棉袍，自己就着残水匆匆洗了，同妻子抱着坐到床上，屋里拢着几个火盆，并不冷，教妻子躺在床上，身下是深色的被褥，便觉得这一身丰腴的皮肉实在是诱人，将他两条腿分开，去嗅白琅腿间，是湿的，昨夜已经竭力耕耘过，并不很紧闭，便去亲了两下。白琅将腿张开些，很怜爱地梳理着丈夫的头发，闭着眼睛等丈夫戏弄他，只觉得丈夫的舌头又湿又热，慢慢地舔进来，倒也很舒服，便仰起头，挺起身体，要丈夫替他舔。做亲多年，这些事情都是熟门熟路的，史翟文轻轻将手指头插进去，觉得妻子穴里又湿又滑，很是舒服，便慢慢爬到他身上，让他摸着自己的家伙，轻轻顶进去，用力捣了几下，果然见白琅脸上很红，三月的杏花一样滋润鲜嫩，是得趣的模样，心里快活，便抱着妻子的大腿狠命捣弄起来。

白琅裹着丈夫坚实的身体任他捣弄，又挺着胸脯，要丈夫吸自己的奶子，快活的只是淌水，上屋里填满了水声，越发动兴了，紧紧夹着丈夫的腰，要他用力捣进来，裹着不放。史翟文喘着，同他亲嘴，只觉得妻子软软的嘴唇里都是甜的，像是嗦着糖果般的，不肯放开，亲了一会儿，又去摸白琅夹着自己的穴，湿透了的，便捣了几捣，泻出来，从妻子身上翻下。白琅是已经被丈夫肏泄了的，同史翟文并肩躺着，听着丈夫的胸口，像是擂鼓一般碰碰地跳，就笑起来，说你如今也老了，从前和冬儿——又和我——说着住了口，觉得房里的私事说出来到底不雅，史翟文抚着他光滑的身子，手指摸着乳尖笑，说从前在书院里没有人管，真是快活，如今回来了，上下都看着，不能太不成体统，且冬儿也有了……说着，觉得妻子的奶子软绵绵的，比平日光滑柔软了许多，向下摸，腹皮温热，穴里也还湿着，又动了兴。白琅会意，伸手去揉搓丈夫的家伙，刚捣弄过自己，还是湿滑的，揉了几下也就硬了，便翻身骑上去，慢慢地将那东西纳入穴里，撑得极满，舒服地不想动，靠进丈夫怀里。史翟文咬着他的耳朵，两只手抓紧他的屁股，只觉得那两团肉光滑饱满，揉捏起来真是说不出的快活，裹着自己的穴又湿得很，慢慢地耸动着，捣得白琅喘息连连，便去咬他的点子，笑着说，爹爹生弟弟时已经不惑，也不知道哪里来的好精神，倒得学学。白琅低头看着他，嗔道，好的不学，这种事也拿来说。史翟文一笑，翻身将他压到身下裹住，又是一番折腾，到夜深了才完事，搂着妻子安然睡去。

杰珂到家时司令还没有回来，便做主叫汤妈妈帮着田姨安排了晚饭，自己又叫了两个老妈子打扫上房，说太太如今身子大好了，过几天就会回家的。下人知道他如今得宠，是司令心尖上的人，自然无不从命。杰珂见一样一样都妥当了，才进厢房换了衣裳，依旧是家常随身的大袄，因知道司令不讲究这些，也不加意妆扮，只那枚蝴蝶别针是母亲给的，便总是戴着，到底天生丽质，就算是不打扮，在这院子里仍是鹤立鸡群。柯司令下营回家，远远就见到院子里亮着灯，一进门，热饭菜都是现成的，诸事井井有条，同平日里截然两样，心里先就很舒坦，见杰珂来接自己，就更开心，拉着手进屋，自己到屏风后换衣裳，杰珂过去帮着他将军装都挂起，给他拿来晚间穿的衣裳，司令将他搂住了，说这一天很想你。

杰珂脸上一热，再不想司令这样的人，也会说这样的甜蜜话，抬头看司令的脸，却是很严肃的，并没有说笑的意思，知道他是语出至诚。杰珂因相貌好，在外头、回了平安寨，向来是众人猎艳的中心，比这更风流俏皮的话不知道听了多少，可丈夫这样平平常常的一句话，竟让他脸红心热，再没有两人初遇时那份从容气度，低头说不出话来。司令将他的脸抬起，见他脸上晕红着，知道他脸嫩害羞，便笑，说在罗家还好么？有没有人为难你？

杰珂也笑，说都很好，嫡亲骨肉，没有为难。几位舅舅都很和善，太太也见了，也很好，且身子也大好了，我叫人打扫了上屋，预备过几天太太回来。

柯司令想了想，觉得既然自己没有休妻，接缇潔回来也是正理，这样的难堪事自然不能同杰珂细说，便点点头，说你看着安排罢，以后家里的事情你做主就是，杰珂知道这是让自己当家的意思，自来大户人家内都是长房太太做主，但缇潔不得丈夫爱重，又不像是能理事的模样，由自己当家也是正当，心里喜欢，脸上却不动声色，说这些事情等太太回来再说，好么？说着伺候司令换完衣裳，吃了晚饭，不觉月亮已经升起，下人送了热水进房，叫了安置，都去睡了。杰珂同司令回房，自己先前回家时已经梳洗过，只伺候司令梳洗，柯司令说我是当兵的人，不习惯这样，别挨累。杰珂笑，递给他手巾，说这有什么累的，照顾你我心里也快活。柯司令见他说得天真讨喜，将他打横抱起，吹熄了灯，抱到床里，竟不知道要如何疼爱他才好。


	19. Chapter 19

下头场雪这天，缇潔已经大好了，郎中来看过，说到底年轻，如今没有大碍，只是这回实在是伤了根源，今后一两年，最好不要做胎，只是静养。缇潔听了，难过了一回，却也没有十分在意。柯家来人问什么时候回家，鹿儿见了没办法，也只得叫缇潔收拾东西。在外头的事情不敢对丈夫说，怕他又生气，惹出事来，这一日心里越想越不是，恰好兰森在家，没有同史翟文出门做事，因下雪，也没有出去浪，鹿儿把他叫进房，悄悄地问知不知道是谁害了缇潔。兰森听了，知道要翻旧账，心里觉得是缇潔没出息，叫人欺负了，到底是自己弟弟，没有面子，只得说偷偷带缇潔出去玩了一回，认识了一个姓肖的尉官，想来就是这个人了，至于两人是在翠微楼见面这话哪里敢提。鹿儿听说是官身，怕是柯司令也认识的，越发不好收场，便叫兰森去了，又叫了跟的几个小厮问了一回，知道了底细，气得浑身发抖，来缇潔房里，缇潔闲着无事，正在屋里逗一只猫儿，见哥哥脸色很不好，嘻嘻笑，说鹿儿哥哥怎么了？

鹿儿见缇潔这样没有心肝，心里白生气，拉着他的手坐下，说了肖尉官的事情。缇潔红了脸，虽说天不怕地不怕，也觉得羞耻，便说是同肖尉官处了几次，彼此有情，没想到就有孕了，那一晚也是同肖尉官约好了要私奔，不想出了事情。鹿儿气得心口疼，掐着缇潔的手，说你这孩子怎么这样不长进！那姓肖的在你丈夫手下做事说是犯了司令的规矩，要挨罚，是故意糟蹋你的呀！他有妻有子，怎么会同你私奔！这件事情若是传出去，你怎么做人，司令怎么做人！

缇潔听了，再没想到肖尉官是娶过亲的，恩爱时千般好，如今对自己不闻不问，果然是没有真心，知道鹿儿说得再不错，只是天生的心痴，再想不明白的，也不愿想，咬紧了牙不肯听鹿儿的话。鹿儿气得流下泪来，拉着缇潔的手，说你这辈子是叫他毁了，将来司令若是肯原谅，还有出头的日子，我看杰珂那个孩子很好，不会亏待你，你自己也要长心，老大不小，这样下去怎么成！缇潔怔怔地听着，却是一个字也没有听进去，只想着肖恩已经成婚的事情，只觉得胸口里很涨，却不疼，因再怎么都痛不过那漆黑夜晚独自等待的时候了，眼见哥哥气得流泪，便也哭，木然地说，鹿儿哥哥，别操心罢，都会好的。

鹿儿见他忽然说了这样懂事的话，心里稍微松快了些，握着他的手又叮嘱了一阵子，无非是要他回家后万事谨慎，再别提起肖尉官的事情，如能遮掩过去，万事大吉，不然在平安寨怕是不能安身了。缇潔也只是胡乱答应着，只觉得自己这辈子已经没什么指望了，丈夫原来都不喜欢自己，未婚先孕、被旁人欺辱过，自然再不会理睬自己。那个叫杰珂的新太太又聪明又漂亮，是丈夫心爱的了，回去也很没意思，也不能腆颜在家中住下去，只因当初错信了肖尉官，天大地大，竟没有自己的容身之处，心里郁郁的，看窗外，原是细雪疏雨，如今竟转成鹅毛大雪，昏沉沉的，只觉得浑身都冷。

兰森吃鹿儿盘问了一回，心里觉得没意思，虽说雪大，竟还是赌气出了门，一路到翠微楼，正要向鸨子要尔诗，身边跟的小厮眼尖，说三爷，那不是尔诗么？兰森听了抬头一看，果然见尔诗靠在一个年轻爷们怀里，正给那人敬酒。兰森心头起火，尔诗自开苞后都是他长包的，不想自己几日不来，这婊子就公然琵琶别抱，他的性子向来是娇惯坏了的，又吃鹿儿教训了一通，一把无名火正要发作，冷冷走到那位年轻人桌边坐下，见这人身上穿着西洋衣裳，很是高大英俊，也极年轻，有些面善，却想不起哪里见过。尔诗不料兰森会来，自知理亏，讪讪从那爷们身上下来，挤到兰森身边敬酒，说三爷来了。兰森瞪他一眼，又看那年轻人，便看出这人同柯司令生得很像，怕是沾亲带故，便没有口出恶言，只说这位兄台对不住，这个小婊子是我长包下的，要尝鲜还请去别处。那年轻爷们倒很好脾气地笑，并没有计较，笑着说随便随便，这里漂亮人儿这么多，在下不会拈酸吃醋，也是个风流公子哥儿的口吻了。兰森见他这样，也不好再说，黑着脸将尔诗拉进房，因尔诗年轻，又有兰森包着，房里陈设也很好，一进门兰森就将他推在地上，生气要打，骂他下贱，忍不了几日，就要偷人。尔诗是很精明的，见兰森动了真怒，知道不过是嫌自己伤了他的颜面，翠微楼这种日日迎新送旧的地方，又哪来什么真情，他年纪虽小，看得多了，道理是都懂的，眼泪要多少有多少，便忙着脱了衣裳，给兰森看背上的一道鞭痕，也都是鸨子做下的套路，哭着说三爷，不是我不要脸，是妈妈逼着见客，不敢不听。一边说一边将衣裳脱了，露出一身雪白的皮肉，抱着兰森的腿蹭，要蹭上他的火来，好不计较这件事情。

兰森踢了一脚，见他背上确实有一条鞭子抽的血痕，刚愈合的，哼了一声，见他脱得赤条条的，跪着，也有些动兴，到底年轻气盛，不知道这些青楼手段，愤愤地坐下，心里的火却是消了些。尔诗见兰森坐下来，知道是不计较了，越发靠上去，奶子顶着他的大腿，笑嘻嘻地伸手去解他腰带，说三爷定是想我了，见里头果然是硬的，便去蹭。兰森恶狠狠地说，想你，你配么，贱东西，说着，便很粗鲁地将家伙捅进尔诗的嘴唇里。尔诗自知理亏，很柔顺地应承了，给他吸了一回，却是没有泻出来，便知道这位三爷几日不来，定要玩些花样，一边舔着一边抬眼看兰森。兰森半闭着眼睛让尔诗服侍，觉得这婊子实在会吸，嘴里头湿湿热热，裹得自己很舒服，经过的几个丫头小子，再没人有尔诗这样的本事。一面受用，一面伸手摸他胸口，许是身下多了一个穴的缘故，胸口近来越发饱满鼓胀，一只手刚好握住，便用力捏他的乳尖，尔诗吃痛，知道兰森花样多，今天不知道要怎样折腾自己，因天性也是浪荡的，一半喜。一半害怕，嘴上却吸得更用力了些。兰森受用了一会儿，叫尔诗上床跪着，让他掰开屁股给自己看腿间的穴，尔诗照做了，已经脱得赤条条了，肩膀抵着床褥，屁股翘起来，自己掰开那两团雪白的肉，露出上下两个穴，一般粉红娇嫩，因刚给兰森舔过一回，也动了情，穴里都是湿的。兰森见了，心里的火又撩起来，打了一巴掌，又一巴掌，故意抽那两处娇嫩的所在。尔诗痛起来，哭着求饶，兰森虽然年轻胡闹，但也没有这样折腾过，打了几巴掌，又去打那两团雪白的屁股，见尔诗呜呜咽咽地哭起来，很是可怜的样子，知道这小婊子怕痛，便不再打，低头在尔诗耳边说了几句，尔诗抽泣着爬起来，下头火辣辣地疼，很委屈地看着兰森，说三爷要这样玩，不敢不听话，只是别打了，好么？实在是叫妈妈打怕了呀，说得很娇嗲，一双大眼睛里汪着泪，果然楚楚可怜。兰森冷哼了一声，觉得这个小婊子这样矫情，无非是要钱，怀里抽出一块银元并一根发簪来，果然尔诗见了便眉开眼笑，要伸手接，见兰森虎着脸，只得赤身裸体下了床，按着兰森的吩咐，从柜子拿出一根角先生来，也都是翠微楼里的家常物件，用惯了的，背对兰森又爬上床，自己慢慢将那根粗长的玩意插进前头的穴里。那东西是很大的，又冷，尔诗平时承受兰森的东西倒也惯了，这玩意比兰森的物事大好些，插进去后只觉得肚子里又冷又涨，难受极了，穴里却因填得很满，汩汩流起水来，将那根角先生竟含得更深了一些。

兰森看得动火，早已经被尔诗含硬了的，却故意慢慢地走过去，掰开他雪白的屁股，一手将那角先生往他穴里又推进一些，尔诗哭起来，涨得难受，哀声求饶，说三爷，您轻些，痛呀。兰森哪里理他，将银元和簪子塞进他手里，翠微楼的鸨子其实倒很仁义，因自己也是苦过来的，如今也有钱，并不十分贪财，历来的规矩，客人房里给的，都算是婊子的私财，并不很搜刮。尔诗便将那银元和发簪牢牢抓住，见发簪是金子的，竟又快活好些，娇声说谢三爷的赏，不妨兰森早将他牢牢按住，撩开自己的衫子，便要顶到他后面的穴里。原来尔诗同其他小子生得不同，下头更像是个女子，倒是前头的穴里水多，后面那个兰森还没有玩过，因并没有前头湿，懒得折腾，如今捣进去，才知道里头又紧又热，另有一番舒爽，且前头夹着那根极大的角先生，越发满胀，兰森只觉得舒坦，头发丝都根根竖起，抓着尔诗的屁股，也不管他死活，竟大动起来。尔诗破身以来只接过兰森一个客人，平时花样虽多，到底没有这样玩过，只觉得下头两个穴里都是满胀的，兰森顶得很深，捣得又用力，竟是往死里肏干，一点儿也不怜惜的，又去捏他的乳，也是很用力地掐，尔诗喘不过气来，呜呜地哭，只攥紧了手里的东西，眼睛看过去都是一片金晃晃的，簪子上的雕花硌了手，也舍不得丢开。

兰森捣了一回，见他的穴里越发湿滑，奶子也是鼓胀的，是得趣的模样，便将那根角先生拔出来，说果然是天生的婊子，这样也快活！却见那角先生清清亮亮地裹着许多水，粘粘的，便贴到尔诗脸上，叫他舔干净了，自己却将滚烫的家伙又插到他被角先生捣开的穴里肏起。尔诗哭得上气不接下气，角先生贴着脸，胭脂也花了，一脸的泪水，又沾上自己穴里的东西，黏糊糊的好不狼狈，偏兰森见了越发动兴，搂着死命捣了几捣，尔诗两个穴里都是酸麻的，胀痛之余，又极快活，听着兰森啪啪肏着自己女穴的声音，越发动情，浪起来，竟自己将角先生又插回后头，上下地动起来。兰森双眼血红，拉着尔诗的头发骂他是个千人骑万人肏的婊子，不要脸，这样浪，下头越发捣弄得凶了，尔诗呜呜咽咽地，已经说不出话，闭着眼睛，身子在兰森怀里抖了抖，再没了力气，只觉得兰森的东西和那根角先生同时顶着自己的妙处，周身一阵酥麻，两条腿儿抖得如同筛糠一般，两个穴都一抽一抽地，夹得兰森如临天堂，竟泄了，一口咬住尔诗的奶子，留下一个牙印来。

尔诗眼前发黑，下头酸麻，爽利过了，慢慢将角先生拔出，缩进兰森怀里百般讨好，亲他的脸。兰森漫不经心地搂着他躺了一回，想起哥哥史翟文说要给自己娶亲的话，心里却想，娶来的无非像哥哥鹿儿那样，又是个端庄的，要不像嫂子白琅，冷冷淡淡，再不然像冬儿，一味害羞，缩手缩脚，都很无趣，哪有尔诗这小婊子百依百顺，且风流会浪，心里很不惬意。倒是今日鹿儿隐约提起，说总是去西寨不体面，若是真喜欢，赎回家收房也就是了，又冷笑，知道哥哥鹿儿一辈子养在深宅大院里，老实顺从惯了的，要面子，却不想自己堂堂三少爷，要收房，什么样的人物没有，何必要买个婊子？同尔诗如今这样风流快活很好，娶回家中，又要做起规矩来，要想今日这样快活，怕是不能够，因此并不当回事。尔诗见他心不在焉地，因刚叫他狠狠玩了一回，只要到一点儿东西，心里不甘，先将银元和簪子藏过了，又拱进兰森怀里，亲着他的脸撒娇，说今日弄得狠了，下头疼。兰森听了，一巴掌抽上他的屁股，说下头疼是没有的话，你这浪货天生挨肏的，哪里会痛！说着，见尔诗浪起来，因也是许久没来了，叫他搓弄的又硬了，便翻身压住他，掰开两条腿看，果然两个穴都红肿起来，知道是玩得过火了些，见尔诗委屈地看着自己，知道这婊子只想着钱，便将手指插进穴里，却很在行，拇指插前头，食指和中指插后头，同时动起来，果然里头都很湿滑，清亮的水流出来，弄得兰森一手滑腻，便笑，说果然会浪，怀里又摸出几块银元扔到床上，将尔诗牢牢按住，早又插进去狠捣起来。浪荡到晚间，见雪停了，便起来穿了衣裳回家，尔诗叫他折腾得起不得身，却也搜刮了好些银元，心里并不怨怼，娇声说三爷今晚去了，下回什么时候再来？

兰森没理他，出了翠微楼，上车回了家，正赶上家中摆饭，他平时嫌朗雷恩给自己脸色，天性同他父子不大投缘，且那边又是朗家，倒还是在罗家院子吃饭的时候多些。这一晚照例，却见哥哥史翟文同嫂子白琅已经在桌边了，便告了座。史翟文不知道他去翠微楼鬼混了一个下午，很温和地说，三弟，这几日总没见到你，有桩事情要同你商量。白琅也微微笑，说三弟，是喜事。

兰森放下茶碗，心里已经八分猜到，果然史翟文说昔日醍醐书院认得一位教师，如今没了，家里的独子是个有点子的，要嫁人，虽是书香门第，但家道中落了，不十分挑剔，史翟文请人问过，同兰森年纪也相仿，姓何，便做主定了亲事，开春就过门。兰森听了，无可不可，娶妻这件事情，不过图个名分，只要妻子晓事就是了，既然是书香门第，想来也是知书识礼的，娶这样人家的孩子倒也应当，无非像哥哥鹿儿，不妨碍自己外头风流快活，便做出一副笑脸来，说多谢哥哥费心。史翟文见他很听话，并不知道他的打算，只觉得总算给兰森定下婚事，又去了一桩心事，卸下了担子，很是安心，下聘的事情已经同鹿儿商量过，鹿儿听说是读书人家的孩子，也很喜欢，做主给了很厚的礼，很盼新人过门，能管住这个浪荡的弟弟，两头商量了几回，定下年后过门，罗家便张罗起来，一时很是热闹。兰森因要娶亲，翠微楼也不大去，虽然觉得尔诗可惜，到底不过是个婊子，不很上心，这个去了，自然还有更好的，虽说鹿儿和史翟文都提过要他赎来收房的话，只搪塞说如今要娶亲，将翠微楼的人讨来做小，新少奶奶听了定然不快活，日后再说。鹿儿难得听兰森说出这样贴心知理的话，哪里知道兰森是为了方便在外头鬼混，高兴起来，觉得果然成了家就懂事了，便很认真地给他操办亲事。


	20. Chapter 20

雪停后，缇潔收拾妥当东西，辞了家中，上马车回了柯家，一路上心里也不知道想些什么，只是抱着手炉出神。雪虽停了，外头还是天寒地冻的，天地间一片白茫茫，缇潔无情无绪的，车里眯愣了一会儿，一睁眼，已经到家。跟车的老妈子扶着下来，杰珂同下人都在门外等，都冻得红了鼻尖，见人来了，便很恭敬地迎进去。老妈子也是见过这位二太太的，见他对缇潔很敬重，没有持宠而娇的样子，也就放了心。上屋打扫得干干净净，拢着火盆，很暖和的，缇潔进去坐下，见屋子里恍惚还是之前的样子，叹了口气，知道自己从此就得拘在这三分地里，每日看丈夫脸色，再没有出头之日了。杰珂见他脸色不大好，知道他心绪坏透了，杰珂过门几个月，家里上下都很敬服，虽然没有刻意打听，但汤妈妈是极精明的人，日常早已看出，知道了缇潔进门后，司令还没有同他圆过房，却怀了孕。杰珂听说了，叫汤妈妈管着下头，不要传这话，细看缇潔身上，并没有怀孕的模样，想起之前生病的事情，便明白了，见缇潔懒懒的，陪他说了一回话，无非是吃的玩的，好看的衣裳，便请他休息，自己到厨房里叫人做滋补的东西送进上房，自去做事。到晚间柯司令从营里回来，知道今日缇潔回家，刻意早回来了些，这些日子有杰珂陪着，心中畅快了许多，对缇潔的事情也就不大在乎，只觉得将来孩子生下来，怕是为难些，现在倒不妨先将就。进门后却没有去上房，先来看杰珂，杰珂正在对账，见司令掀帘子进来，只觉得一股冷风扑面，很奇怪地问，怎么不去看太太？

柯司令一怔，才想明白既然妻子回来了，就不该先来杰珂房里，觉得杰珂实在细心。但既然来了，也不好拔脚就走，便坐下来，笑着说忘记了，先去谁的屋子，也不是什么大事。杰珂摇头，将账本子收起，说话不是这样说的，到底是我叫一声舅舅的人，已经对不起了，怎么好失了礼数。柯司令不想杰珂为难，且难得杰珂这样懂事大方，便去了上屋。这屋子缇潔回门后他绝少来，如今进来，只觉得里头热得发闷，透不过气来，缇潔坐在床边，抱着手炉，贴着火盆坐着，几个月不见，脸颊似乎消瘦了一些，不见当初圆润的模样，不仅叹气，隐约记得少年时见过这个小妻子一面，当时还是个雪白粉嫩的娃娃，娇贵得很，缩在母亲怀里，不肯给自己抱，不免苦笑，原来妻子那时就不喜欢自己，这桩亲事果然从头错到尾。正想说些什么，却见缇潔很局促地站起来，低着头，很生疏地说，司令回来了。

柯司令点点头，忽然见到缇潔身上还是从前的样子，没有显怀，算来已经五六个月，想想缇潔回家就生病，又隔了这么久才回来，便知道了，却不知孩子是自己没的，还以为是家里知道了这样的丑事，狠心堕去，倒觉得缇潔可怜。事已至此，也不必细问，缇潔还年轻，只要今后知道尊重，安心过日子，太太的名分自然还给他，不会亏待，便说回来了就好，身体不好就养着，别的事情自然有杰珂操心，要什么就同他说。缇潔点头，因向来没有同丈夫亲近过，也没有话说，手指头绞着，很不自在。外头田姨送了酒饭，说是二太太吩咐的，司令皱起眉，论理今晚该在上屋过夜，他看缇潔低着头，无情无绪的模样，也就没了兴致。缇潔的相貌自然是好的，病了一场，又瘦了些，同杰珂越发像，只没有杰珂那种艳丽。司令对他心中存了隔阂，虽知道杰珂也是好意，要一家和睦的意思，但今晚是仓促了些，便站起来说，你早些安置罢，明天再来看你，就去了。缇潔松了口气，也怕丈夫来缠，虽然心中不再想肖尉官，但也没有同丈夫亲密的意思，见他去了，安下心来吃饭，却是食不知味了。

柯司令进了杰珂的屋子，杰珂已经吃过饭，独自一人诸事简单些，也换了睡觉穿的衣裳，不防丈夫又回来了，很诧异地放下手里的帐。司令走过来向往常一样脱了衣裳，见屏风后还有热水，便自己洗漱了，杰珂见他这模样，知道同缇潔不睦，自己已经做过姿态，倒不必再劝，反而显得虚假，便坦然上了床。柯司令从屏风后走出来，赤着上身，并不怕冷，常年习武锤打出来的身体是极结实的。杰珂看得脸红心热，低下头，司令吹熄了灯，上了床，钻进被子里，将杰珂从身后搂住了，一只手便滑进他衫子里，摸胸口小巧的奶子，摸了一回，觉得杰珂的身子热起来了，便仰躺着，将他抱到身上，将下头小衣拽开，摸着腹皮，还是平的，又往下，手指头插进穴里，已经湿了，便慢慢地插弄，一面又去亲杰珂胸口，隔着衫子咬两只奶头，都挺立起来，等着丈夫戏耍的模样。司令平时做这件事时不大说话，只闷声捣弄，花样也不很多，但人结实有力，总能叫杰珂快活，今晚这样却没有过。杰珂骑着丈夫精壮的身体，只觉得身下这躯体里满满的都是劲力，自己就如同一叶孤舟，任凭波浪推打，索性任丈夫行事，横竖也是快活。柯司令是很喜欢杰珂对自己顺从的，玩了一回，觉得杰珂身上颤抖着，呼吸也乱了，两只奶子下一颗心砰砰乱跳，知道他想要，到底是少年人初识云雨滋味，又天生离不得男子，哪里会足，翻身将杰珂再裹入身下，腰一挺，便捣进穴里，已经湿透了的，并不疼，便狠狠地动起来。杰珂不防丈夫一下子进得这样凶狠，只觉得穴里很胀，叫了一声，便不肯再出声，怕人听见笑话他不要脸，太太已经回家了，夺了宠还这样轻狂，只是觉得司令今晚同往日实在不同，竟很不怜惜，下头捣得用力，掐着自己身上，又捏又咬，百般地欺负，哭起来，却也是舒服的，因从来没有被这样玩弄过，不知道这样也会快活，心里觉得果然是离不得男子、天生下流，便唾弃起自己来，眼泪越发流得凶。柯司令兴头上，没有机会，将杰珂翻过去，叫他跪着，又很用力地捣弄，次次都顶到穴里头最深的地方，碾磨着，拔出来再死命捣进入，直到泄了，才搂着杰珂躺下，摸摸杰珂的脸，都是泪，嘴唇上也有牙印，便亲亲他的脸，问哭什么。

杰珂叫他折腾得浑身酸痛，舒坦过后，腰间发软，没有力气了，靠着司令滚烫的身子，小声说，你今晚这样凶，竟很是幽怨。柯司令听了，才意识到是见了缇潔，心绪不好，不自觉拿杰珂泻火，便愧疚起来，搂紧了，亲他的脸，摸着他奶子上咬出来的印子，又去摸穴里，没有伤，还是湿软的，自己泄进入的东西流出来了，便抽了一条汗巾给他摸干净，说对不住，疼么？很亲昵地给他揉腰。杰珂叫他折腾得倦了，缩进怀里，紧紧地搂着他，小声说，不痛了，下回轻一些。司令听了越发心疼，怪自己不好，亲亲杰珂的头发，搂着他睡去。第二日早起去了营房，下晚回来时特意提早了些，叫艾副官去买了新鲜颜色的缎子，艾副官很精明，知道司令要给二太太买东西，便自己做主一式两份，只是给杰珂的那份略贵重些，不懂行也看不出，到晚间送来，司令看了，也没有说什么，带回家去，进了门，倒先记得去看缇潔，把手里的东西放下，说了几句不关痛痒的话，来看杰珂。杰珂见司令买了缎子，便先问也给太太了么？司令点头，这才放心，看那缎子，是很好的，笑起来，说这又何必，衣裳都有的，费这个钱。心里却并不嫌弃。柯司令也没有说什么，吃了晚饭，准备就寝了，忽然想起，说自己的外甥从海外回平安寨，要来家里住。杰珂好奇，细问了，原来柯司令早年有个姐姐，对他很疼，嫁出去后只生了个儿子，送去海外留洋，如今回来了，这姐姐早去了，柯司令感念姐姐，自然要照拂外甥。杰珂听了无话，院子里空房尽有，第二天便叫人收拾了，等表少爷回家。

又过了几日，眼看就要过年，柯司令说的这位表少爷总算登了门，因在海外惯了，不想回家，怕舅舅拘管，但没有父母，又没有寻到差事，在外头坐吃山空，也不是办法，在西寨浪了几天，手里的钱花光了，这才登门。田姨也是认得的，见表少爷长高了好些，一表人才，同司令越发像了，又哭又笑地引进门，司令不在家，便迎进书房，说去请太太来见，便去请缇潔。杰珂正好也在缇潔房里，田姨看这一双人，长得实在是像，只是太太似乎稚气些，瞧着不如杰珂利落干练，单独看也是很俊秀的，便说表少爷已经来了，请太太去见见。缇潔听了无可不可，杰珂觉得虽说是长辈，但两人都年轻，司令不在，去见面似乎不大妥当，便叫田姨先款待着，问缇潔要去见么。缇潔没有心机，回来几个月，凡事都是杰珂主张，他乐得轻松，不用当家，好吃的好玩的杰珂都送上门来，竟觉得丈夫讨的这个小实在是贴心，又是至亲骨肉，因此对杰珂很是掏心掏肺，就连同肖恩的事情都没有瞒他，嫁妆的那间铺子更是一股脑丢给杰珂打理，对杰珂言听计从。本来已经要换衣裳去见客，听杰珂问，便坐下来，说自家外甥，再不会有事的罢？杰珂看他一派天真，也觉得可怜可笑，想了想，是自己多心，便说那我陪你去罢，说着帮缇潔换了件体面些的衣裳，扶着出去了。

却说柯司令的这位宝贝外甥复姓司徒，单名一个穆字，因从小在海外长大的，嫌弃这名字俗气，平日里顶着洋名四处交际，叫做什么强尼，这会儿正在书房里看墙上的字画。柯司令读书不算很多，房中原本摆设寻常，还是杰珂来了，一样一样地装饰起，强尼自然不知就里，只奇怪这舅舅怎么忽然文雅起来。他今年刚过二十，到底是嫡亲的外甥，相貌同柯司令如出一辙，只不蓄胡子，便显得年轻许多，来了西寨许多日，已经听说舅舅娶了舅母，刚满月了又纳了个妾，都是第一流的人物，且都是年纪极小的，心里好奇，想着舅舅向来古板，怎么忽然解了风情，听到身后脚步声，回过头看，田姨掀开帘子，强尼只觉得眼前一花，只觉得这屋子忽然敞亮了许多，仔细一看，却是两个很年轻的人，相貌又很像，其中一个面相略嫩一些，穿着一身淡色的褂子，袍角坠着一串绣花，都是金线的，很奢华，身上也戴着几样首饰，头发很密实，一双眼睛也极大，好奇地看着强尼，并没有羞涩的样子。另一个人略老成些，眉眼间多了一份艳丽，穿得却很素净，只是一件深蓝的褂子，没有点缀的，只领口别了一枚蝴蝶样的别针算是装饰，也正看着强尼。田姨很殷勤地说，是太太和二太太，虽说年轻，总是长辈，少爷还是该行礼的。强尼听了，竟说，跪美人是人生乐事，该当的，待缇潔坐了，竟真的跪下去行了家礼。缇潔笑起来，觉得这人说话俏皮有趣，便盯着看，杰珂却觉得强尼略显轻浮，见他同丈夫这样像，做派却全然不同，皱起眉毛，觉得这里没有自己说话的地方，便只是坐在缇潔下手喝茶。一面拨弄着盖碗，一面打量强尼，见他一身西装，站起来后两只手插进裤子口袋，并不落座，上下看着缇潔，目光是很放肆的，但也知道留洋的人都是这种做派，杰珂自己也是见惯了的，并不惊奇，只是低头喝茶。强尼坐了，却不喝茶，而是把桌子上摆的果盘里的花生挑出来，一颗一颗扔进嘴巴里吃，一面看缇潔，说再想不到舅母这样年轻。缇潔听了，抿了一口茶，笑起来，他是被宠惯了的，喜欢听人夸奖爱怜，丈夫平日里不在上房留宿，见了面也不苟言笑，倒比爹爹生前还吓人得多，心里自然不喜欢。骤然见了这个年轻俊俏的“外甥”，心里先就有了几分好感，见强尼比自己年纪还大些，觉得叫舅母不像，待要说，一眼瞥见杰珂规规矩矩坐着喝茶， 不好意思起来，也就很庄重地笑笑，没有答话。倒是田姨来给茶续水，见缇潔难得不说话，还当他面嫩怕羞，便同强尼说些衣食住行、安排差事之类的事情，也算解了尴尬局面。杰珂放下茶杯，说屋子已经都给表少爷收拾好了，这就去瞧瞧，有什么不惬意的，同田姨说，或是同汤妈妈说，都是一样的。太太身子不好，还得吃药，这就先回去罢。说着目视缇潔，缇潔无话，强尼倒觉得奇怪，想不到这位二太太一脸温顺，说起话来倒这样厉害，是压倒了舅母了，却也无可辩驳，见这两个妙人去了，便同田姨聊些家常，久不归家，自然也是温馨的。说了一回话，田姨将他带到收拾下的厢房去，果然处处齐整，还有几样西洋物件，是很贴心的了。强尼看了一回，本也不是十分挑剔的人，且是来投奔舅舅的，自然没话说，便歇下了。

晚间柯司令回家，一进门便见外甥冒冒失失地过来要抱，皱起眉毛推开，说你在外头好的不学，学了一堆洋人的规矩，如今回来了，还不改起。强尼笑起来，说就知道你一见面就要训人，到底还是抱了抱司令的臂膀，杰珂在旁边看着，见强尼对司令也不很尊重，柯司令也不大摆长辈派头，心里便知道是很疼爱的外甥了。因强尼回家，宴席倒是很丰盛，除了平日里大家都喜欢的，也加了几道西洋风味，自然是汤妈妈的手笔。强尼吃得舒心，冷眼看舅舅，却见他对自己太太不大搭话，却是对杰珂关怀备至的模样，心里也有了数，只是闷头吃饭喝酒。宴席散了，大家各自回房，柯司令进了杰珂的屋子坐下，要了饭后的茶吃，汤妈妈去倒茶，杰珂同他坐下，说太太回家也有些日子了，该去上房过夜，不然别人要说闲话的，太太心里也不快意。

柯司令皱起眉毛来，这话杰珂是说过几次的，起初听过就算，如今细想，也知道是有道理的，人已经回家，既然没有休妻，日子总要过下去，总不能一辈子不进上房，只是想到妻子之前做下的事情，心中总是存着一层隔阂。杰珂看了他的脸色，便握住他的手，说太太年纪小，从前不懂事，也受了苦，既然接回家里，还是好好过日子，待他好些，将来也就好了。柯司令听了，说你年纪小过他，怎么样样都懂得，这样体贴知心？杰珂一笑，说我是什么人，他是什么人，怎么好比呢。柯司令听了，心里怜爱起来，将他裹入怀中，说今晚陪你，明天再说罢。杰珂听了无话，这些都是场面上的话，要笼络柯司令、显得自己贤明，就不得不说，总不见得真的要赶走丈夫，便偎进他怀里，一只手抓住他的衣襟，笑着说也好，就不再提这件事情了。


	21. Chapter 21

强尼回了家，司令见他这样高不成低不就，不是样子，在营中给他找了一份文书工作，指望他能收心本份，过几年再给他娶门亲事，也算不负亡姐当年的恩情。谁知道强尼这个人玩心很重，且又年轻，并没有认真做事的意思，营中上下都知道他是司令的外甥，乖觉的都将他高高供起，并没人叫他做事，强尼也乐得轻松，反倒结交了一群狐朋狗友。营中白领一份俸禄，不到收工便出去快活，往往连回家都不经常的，又认识了兰森——都是翠微楼的常客，那日尔诗见的年轻爷们就是强尼了——都是说得着的亲戚，反而比从前更狂荡了。柯司令因事务繁忙，回家了也就是陪杰珂，见外甥这样不争气，如今年纪大了，也不好管，且向来也没有管过，也没有什么好法子，只是暗自发愁。

兰森那头，史翟文给定下了亲事，便也略微收敛了一些，尔诗这边虽然没有完全断绝，到底稀疏了来往，因是自己收过的人，全然不管又舍不得，便给了一些钱，叫鸨子养着，不接客。到底是年轻人，手里其实钱不多的，从管的几处店铺账上挪了一些，总算运气好，这翠微楼的鸨子不是黑心的人，并不以赚钱为事，想着罗家家事盛，不好得罪，且尔诗一味贪财，也不是十分听话的人，因此也并没有黑心坑兰森，饶是如此，账面上还是有些不对，史翟文瞧出来了，知道是兰森动了手脚，心里自然不高兴，教训了几回，说既然要娶亲，做事情总该规矩起来，不然叫新少奶奶看了也不像样。兰森听了，心里虽然不服，可也没有可以反驳的话，长兄如父，读书惯了，这点道理总还懂得，又听哥哥说定下的妻子相貌很好，又知书识礼，心里也好奇，且尔诗这边也安顿了，竟难得懂事了几日，在家中帮着筹备成亲的事情。因他年纪小，房里没有人，只得由鹿儿帮着办事，暂时舍不得分家，便很像模像样地将罗家原有的院子扩张了一些，缇潔的房间还留着，另盖了新屋给兰森成亲。如此忙忙乱乱地过了年，十五后冬儿的孩子产了下来，十分可爱，很像冬儿，且脖子上有个点子，鹿儿听说了很是喜欢，笑着对儿子说你的媳妇可算是有招落了，苦了你，还得等几年。儿子朗沐乐听了并不回话，只是笑，他向来话不多，同爷爷朗老大一个模样，去罗家院子见了冬儿怀里的孩子，雪白粉嫩的，也觉得喜欢。史翟文人到中年方才得子，自然高兴，就连缇潔听说了，也回来待了两天，看这可爱的孩子，想着自己那个无声无息就没了的孩子，难过了一回。家里人看他脖子上仍然没有被咬过，也无话可说，只得安慰他年纪大了些自然都会好起来。

史翟文如今有了孩子，觉得万事随心，孩子满月后摆了酒宴，朗雷恩给了很重的礼，竟是正式下聘了，一家人都笑，都觉得很是圆满。孩子乖得很，满月了，该取名字，史翟文重礼，虽说孩子脖子上有个点子，仍然郑重其事地取了大名，叫做守哲，预备将来也去读书的，小名便叫冬冬，是同母亲冬儿一样可爱漂亮的意思。冬儿听了也喜欢，自己的孩子，自然是极疼爱的，亲自照管，有时候白日里看着孩子熟睡的小脸儿，竟会不知不觉笑出来，且这孩子将来大了，要嫁朗老爷的儿子，自然是越加遂心了。孩子心上重了，放在史翟文身上的心也就轻了些，且夜里要起来照看孩子，怕扰了史翟文，便劝他还是在上房同太太过夜。史翟文抱着冬冬哄着，百般疼爱，听冬儿说了，便笑起来，说你们俩怎么一个赛一个嫌弃我，太太说不该冷落你，你又说怕扰我睡觉，都是要撵我了。冬儿也笑，说孩子夜里要醒几次，怕老爷烦，睡不好。史翟文听了，见冬儿果然反而瘦了好些，便唉声叹气，说是自己粗心，竟没想着多雇几个奶妈，让冬儿白受了一个月的苦。冬儿倒不觉得苦，横竖是自己的孩子，辛苦些照顾，心里妥帖，是不肯抱怨的，见孩子舞着手脚，是要哭的模样，知道是饿了，把孩子从史翟文怀里接过来抱着，要给孩子喂奶，却看到史翟文站在原地，没有要走的样子，不大好意思地说，老爷回避一下罢，没什么好看的。

史翟文这几个月怕冬儿累，晚上来了也只是陪他安睡，并没有亲热过，着实有些想，见冬儿脸上微微泛红，有些羞涩的样子，不知怎么竟想起当初在醍醐书院收他的那一晚，也是脸皮薄，虽然想冬儿，也不好太轻薄，只好咳嗽了一声，转过头，算是妥协。孩子哭起来，冬儿没办法，只得解开身上的大袄子，背着丈夫把孩子抱到胸口，他因近来瘦了一些，胸口仍不大饱满，只是比过去略鼓胀些，乳头却被孩子吸吮得颜色深了好多，衬着雪白的皮肤，很是显眼。史翟文瞄了一眼，索性光明正大地转头过来看，横竖是自己的妾，关起门来不算失礼。冬儿红着脸，也没法子，只好慢慢地喂着孩子，一面拍打着，哄了一回，见孩子吃饱了要睡，才轻轻抱起来拍了背心，自己的袄子还来不及扣起，仍敞着的，弯腰把孩子放进摇篮里哄逗时，衣襟便散开了，露出一只刚吸吮过的白皙奶子，十分圆润地垂着。史翟文脸红心热，站到他身后，一只手轻轻握住那只娇软的奶子，便觉得乳头还是湿的，手指头捻了捻，又有奶水涨出来，便很惊奇。冬儿窘迫得很，见孩子睡了，忙要整理衣裳，不想丈夫已经从后面紧紧裹住他，两只手都插到他怀里，百般地抚摸揉弄，却很轻柔，怕他疼，没有用力的。冬儿害臊得很，这会儿还是白日里，这样不知羞，怎么好见人呢，小声说老爷别呀，史翟文却没有理会，把他抱起来亲了亲，问身上好么，疼不疼。冬儿涨红了脸，摇摇头，孩子个头不大，生得很顺畅，没有受苦，已经恢复了的，也很想丈夫疼爱，只是一来知道丈夫与太太很好，这种话不好说，二来忙着照顾孩子，也没精力想，见丈夫是很动情的样子，也知道太太向来很大方宽厚，也不好再推拒，被丈夫抱到床上，解了身上的袄子，怕他冷，又把火盆也拢到床边，教他脱了裤子，自己也爬上床偎着，一手抚摸胸口和腹皮，另一只手便伸到他腿间去摸穴里，因刚生过孩子，还很娇嫩，也很软，虽说是湿透了的，知道他禁不起，便用手指轻轻捣着，一面吮吸那对儿雪白的、乳鸽般的奶子。冬儿被史翟文撩拨得十分动情，两条腿夹紧了他的手，胸口被吸得一片酥麻，竟很快就泄了，靠在史翟文怀里恍惚了好一会儿，才觉得丈夫的家伙火烫地贴着自己的腿，醒过神来，问丈夫要自己做什么，史翟文用被子将他裹起，很心疼地说，舒服了就睡罢，看你累得眼圈都黑了，回头我同太太说，再雇两个奶妈子来帮你，又笑，说要不叫雷子哥哥雇罢，这是他的儿媳妇，我看他比我还疼哩。冬儿脸红了，也笑，见丈夫忽然贴心起来，心里也很烫贴，便听话地睡了。

史翟文见他睡熟了，将火盆拢旺，又去叫了两个老妈子进来守着，叫看着孩子，说冬儿累了，不是喂奶就别吵他，两个老妈子也只是笑，说老爷忽然这样婆婆妈妈起来，史翟文便红着脸回上房，洗干净了手，白琅在火盆便看书，见他进来了，便说冬儿和孩子都好么？史翟文坐到他身边，说都睡下了，因刚被冬儿撩起的火，还没有泄过，如今坐下来看妻子，只觉得他身上的气味十分宜人，越看越动兴。白琅觉得丈夫身上气味有异，抬头见史翟文面红耳赤的样子，便也晓得了，笑起来，说你舍不得折腾冬儿，就又来扰我。史翟文也笑，索性搂住妻子，去解他的衣裳，说才和冬儿说的，你们俩竟都不想要我陪，不知道我做了什么坏事，这样惹人嫌。白琅在闺房事上向来很大方从容，坐进史翟文怀里，随他褪去自己的褂子，敞着胸口叫他亲身上，一面也去摸他的家伙，果然是硬的，也笑，说倒不是嫌弃你，只是这光天化日的，到底不像样罢？嘴上戏说着，见史翟文满面通红，喘息起来，知道是很动情了，自己叫他揉搓得也很舒坦，穴里湿透了，搂着史翟文略抬抬腰，竟将他纳进身体里，一上一下耸动起来。两人成婚已久，彼此都是极相熟的，这样玩法倒也新鲜，史翟文便在椅子上搂紧了妻子的腰，只觉得他穴里很是湿滑，舒服得很，便卯足力气顶进去。白琅快活起来，弓着腰背，紧搂着丈夫同他亲嘴，又拉着他的手要他抚摸自己胸口，夹着丈夫的东西纵性骑了一回，腰软了，只觉得使不上力，靠进史翟文怀里亲他的脸，说到床上去罢。史翟文便搂紧他，抱起来轻轻放到床上，身上的裙袄都剥去，只露出这一身雪白的丰腴皮肉，压上去抱住妻子的两条腿牢牢架起，很用力地又捣进入。这一番快活竟折腾了将近一顿饭时光，又要白琅跪着承受，又百般亲咬抚弄，照例是全泄进穴里的，完事后两人都气喘吁吁，满身汗水，搂抱着躺在床上，隐隐听见外头鞭炮声，都懒得起来，便搂抱着说些闲话。都说冬儿孩子平安生下，再将养些时日，等兰森的亲事完了，便可考虑隐退回乡，过清净日子。史翟文一手摸着白琅的胸前，卷着他的长发，想着罗家村的清净，心里也平稳很多，说了一回话，都倦了，年中无事可做，索性便睡下不提。

年过完了，兰森定下的妻子也就到了，是由吉祥州走水路来的，因家道中落，身边只有一个丫头跟着。史翟文带着兰森亲来码头接人，兰森心不在焉地玩着手里的一串钥匙，见客船上走下来一个人，穿得很整齐，模样也很清俊，从从容容地下了搭板，人群里扫了一圈，便径直走到哥哥史翟文面前见礼，原来从前在吉祥州也都是见过的，却并没有理会兰森。兰森细看未来的妻子，人物自然是很出众的，大家出身，自有一番从容淡定，史翟文将兰森拉过来，说这便是舍弟，今后牢你费心。那人的眼光这才转到兰森身上，却并没有很轻浮地上下看，只是看看他的脸，便从容一笑，别过头去同身边的丫头说了句什么。码头人杂，不是说话的地方，史翟文叫兰森照拂这一主一仆上了车，自己同兰森坐了另一辆，一路上都是叮嘱的话，说妻子眼见这样稳重大方，今后不可再胡闹，要收心过日子。兰森也不理，由他说教，并不往心里去。人迎来了，歇了几日，诸事停当，喜事也就办了，罗家三爷娶亲，自然又是一番热闹，各家上下忙了个颠倒，一番折腾完了，客人也都散去，兰森进了新房，见妻子很端正地坐着，并不娇羞做作，虽然不像尔诗那样百般风情，倒也很得体，便走过去挨着坐下，只知道妻子姓何，便问名字。新三太太一笑，拉过丈夫的手，在他掌心写下赋缦两个字，是个文邹邹的名字。兰森反手将那只手握住，笑起来，说那就是阿缦了，一只手去抚他的脸，这些事情都是很熟门熟路的，先前还怕哥哥只管看家事人品，给自己挑个难看的妻子，如今见了这样端庄俊秀的太太，也就不必忍了。太太阿缦并不推拒，新婚夜倒也算圆满。兰森本来就是喜新厌旧的性子，新得了一位妻子，也还知情识趣，兴头上，便再没有想起过尔诗，钱倒是记得叫小厮送去，上门是没有过，家里看了，以为是真的收了野性、要从此规矩起来，便说果然是成家的好，鹿儿看了尤其高兴，且新太太知书识礼，同白琅一样大方，相处起来也很容易，便夸史翟文这门亲事说得实在是好，一家上下倒很祥和，只是想起缇潔来，不免还是担心。

这一日早上兰森从太太房里出来，已经穿戴整齐，要去铺子里，看到自己的小厮贼眉鼠眼站在院门口，这是常派去看尔诗的人，便知道是有事情了，叫来问，说是尔诗请。兰森心里疑惑起来，尔诗这个婊子虽然娇嫩，但也还懂规矩，是不缠人的，从没有做过这样的事情，心里好奇，也有月余没有见到，心里有些惦记，便装作无事的样子，离了家，中途却折去翠微楼。一早上翠微楼人极少，兰森是熟门熟路的，从后门进了院子，直接去了尔诗的卧房，人还没有起来，兰森踢了一脚床，尔诗惊醒了，张开眼睛瞧了瞧，似乎不大相信的样子，坐起来揉眼睛，轻声说，三爷这么早就来了？声音里都是睡意，听起来额外娇痴。兰森哼了一声，说你这样不懂事，竟然叫人找到家里来了，不来看看，你怕是不记得自己是谁了，说着掐着他的脸要像往常一样收拾一番。这样的事情对妻子是不好做的，妻子出身大家，行事规矩，年纪也比他大些，不同他置气任性，兰森也只得收了玩心，对他尊重些。对尔诗，身份不同，没了忌讳，又是向来玩惯的，便很放肆。清早起来，心里憋着火，几月不见尔诗，只觉得他竟然比从前还出挑了一些，脸颊白嫩，肌肤间似乎透出一种光彩来，身上的气味也很不同，便去扯他的衣裳，心里急了，嘴上却很凶地说，叫我来不就是为了这种事情么？

尔诗很惊慌的样子，抓着兰森的手，小声说三爷，要不得，却哪里按得住，一只手已经插进小衣里，扯脱了裤子，摸到腿间，那只手还是冷的，冰得尔诗抖起来，却也是几个月没有做过这种事情，天生要享乐的人，有一些难耐，便将两条腿张开。兰森摸着他温软的身上，笑起来，咬着耳朵说，果然是婊子，这样急，我不信我不来你就这么老实？说着手指头插进去，拇指捣弄着前头的，食指和中指却插进后面，一般湿滑柔软，竟不知道该先折腾哪一边才好。尔诗叫他弄得脸红心热，竟忘了正经事，偎在兰森怀里，脸贴着他胸口，屁股一耸一耸地，十分贪婪地骑着他的手指，又去亲蓝森的脸，小声说，三爷成婚了，不要我了。说得很是哀怨。兰森就笑，说这事情你也配问么？把手抽出来，叫尔诗舔干净了，将他翻过去，衣裳也没脱，匆匆解开裤子，便插进女穴里很用力地捣起来。尔诗哭出了声，还是舒爽得多些，已经是很湿了，并不疼。兰森想起上回百般玩弄他的乐趣，又捣了几下，心里还惦记着铺子里的事情，也就泄了，并不理会尔诗，抽出来随手用床头的汗巾擦干净，问他有什么事情，是缺钱，还是耐不住寂寞。尔诗坐起来慢慢地穿好了衣裳，没想到这样快，并不很得趣，还想要，也知道正事要紧，看兰森已经收拾好了，知道他的脾气，怕他不耐烦、抬脚走了，忙说，是有事情呀，谁知道三爷一来就这样凶。说着把兰森的手拉住，按到自己小肚子上，很不好意思地说，这里有了，请郎中看过，说是很稳的，要看三爷什么主意了。

兰森听了一怔，再没想到这种事情，想了想，虎着脸问，你们不都是吃药的么，难道妈妈没有给你？尔诗听了，装出一副慌张害怕的样子，小声说那个药苦得很，我没吃呀……怕兰森发少爷脾气，挤出几滴眼泪来，下了床抱住兰森的腿哭，说这不是有心的，三爷千万不要生气，不喜欢，我去找郎中要个方子，一副药也就打发了。说着便故意地蹭兰森的腿，身上只穿着小衣，有了孕，胸口比以前绵软了些，便不管不顾地贴着兰森扭，做出一副十万分可怜的样子。兰森气得没法，要踢开他，到底有些舍不得，要挣，也不像样，且是刚温存过的，明知道这个婊子只是爱钱，一心要算计自己，也只得把他一把拉起，按到床上。翠微楼里是常有他的小厮监看的，知道尔诗没有接过别的客，若真有了，只是自己的种，倒也没什么，只是这头生的孩子，却是翠微楼里的婊子生的，名声实在不好听，也不好同妻子交代，倒是没有想过兄长那头，因知道史翟文天生脾气温和，兄弟面上平常，对朗雷恩还更惧怕些。想了一回，到底也还年轻，没有理清这团乱麻，看尔诗缩在一边，十分委屈地哭着，心里更烦，跺跺脚，竟走了，这一天在铺子里也不曾好好做事，倒是无缘无故地发了几通脾气。下头的小厮掌柜们彼此抱怨，都躲着他走，也有人悄悄同史翟文说了这件事情，史翟文听了虽然生气，但如今兰森已经成亲，这样的事情自己不好出面，也只好忍了，叫兰森先回家。兰森阴着脸回了家，进了屋里，太太阿缦不在，问了丫头，说是在隔壁院子里同朗太太说话，便坐着吃茶等着。等了足有一顿饭光景，才看到阿缦回来，兰森是任性惯了的脾气，出了这样的烦心事，脸色自然不好，对太太阿缦也没有平日的耐心。阿缦一进门便看到兰森颜色不正，虽然不知道外头出了什么事，却也知道他心绪不好，他却不像尔诗那样一味小心讨好，做亲才没多久，丈夫公然摆脸色，便也不理他，自己叫丫头来吩咐了一些家务琐事，将兰森晾在一旁。兰森心里憋着火，可也自知理亏，不好发作，见太太从从容容地做事，便压了火，等旁人都出去了，才说，有件事情要同你商量。便将这桩荒唐事情原本说了。

阿缦已经看出兰森的性子，知道这桩亲事实在不妥，但史翟文求亲时已经说过，自己的弟弟不懂事，并没有强求，种种不堪，当时已经说明，这些都是自己应承的，也只能慢慢管束，却没想到成婚不久就出了这样的事情，脸上实在下不来，不好翻脸，耐着性子想了想，压着火，很平和地问，准是你的孩子，没有错么？兰森见妻子心平气和，并不吵闹，先松了口气，却不自觉地矮了些气焰，说是我长包下的，没有跟过别人。阿缦听了，就说，既然如此，孩子不能生在那种地方，先把人接回来，银钱上若是为难，求一求大哥二哥，总不会叫自家的骨肉在外面作践。兰森再没想到妻子这样通情达理，又大方，原本坏透了的心绪好起来，搂住了笑，说原来你这样讲道理，这个婊……这个人也是一心求财，接回来，将来孩子生下来，怎么打发，都由你做主罢。阿缦摇摇头，叫兰森抽个空去翠微楼提赎身的事情，这桩事情便如此定下来了。


End file.
